Magical Massacre
by AdamineTerra
Summary: There is a kingdom far, far across the oceans that kiss Fiore's shore. It is a kingdom full of darkness and destruction where mages are hunted down and killed for their very existence. All hope is not lost, though. Three freedom fighters from nobility have sworn their lives to protecting their magical citizens, but when one of them becomes a target. They must fight for her life.
1. Masquerade Ball

**Woo! The sequel to Tablet and a Tome is up. At last! I hope you enjoy my expansion on the world of Fairy Tail as I introduce another kingdom by the name of Lancet. If you have not read Tablet and a Tome, I suggest you at least take a quick looksee at it. Please, enjoy my new OCs and new Love Square!**

**Why a Love Square and not a Love Triangle? Because I don't like odd numbers, that's why!**

* * *

Prologue

_Kingdom of Lancet_

_House of Thorns_

His forehead leaned against the window as he stared down at the piece of parchment between his fingers. The coolness of the glass kissed his skull, and he couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. Had it been anyone else he would have laughed, but... it wasn't anyone else. It was _her_, the woman he held dearest in his shadowy heart.

His pale hand laid flat against the cold window in his office. As he gritted his teeth he tried to think of better things, happier things, but he just couldn't do it.

The order had been sent out. Her life was in danger. Those bastards were at it again, and he was the only one who could stop them.

He'd tried to keep her safe. He'd been the one to send her away to Fiore after he'd finally found her. After all those years of keeping a silent vigil over her life, his hand was about to be forced. He was forced to make a decision. Her life or his throne.

Isaac let loose a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding then pulled himself away from the window. It was time for change. It was time to end this senseless slaughter.

The last of the Lancet household stepped to his desk and pulled out the mask he'd kept stowed away just for this kind off occasion. His most trusted guard, his confidant, turned from his position at the door to look at his master. "Is it time Sir. Isaac?"

The black mask that only covered one eye and the majority of Isaac's face melded to his skin. Isaac gave a short nod of his head. "It is time, Urian."

Isaac took out the elegant cloak from a sliding wall in the back of his closet. Once he'd secured the article of clothing with a black alexandrite, he motioned for his guard to follow him. "Secure the room," Isaac explained. "I want no one to know of our disappearance. Is my regent in place?"

Urian looked up from the crystal orb in his hand then nodded. Once he'd placed a rune on the door, he followed his master out the secret escape.

This was the only house in all of nobility that held mages. It was the only nobleman's house that was connected to the Magic Railroad, a secret passageway that consisted of homes, tunnels, docks, and wagons to sneak mages out of the country and to freedom.

There was so much strife and infighting in the kingdom of Lancet, a kingdom where mages were hunted down like common quarry. Isaac had been the only nobleman permitted to know anything about the Magic Railroad, and there was a reason for that. He was the only mage in nobility. It was his and a certain woman's destiny to liberate the country from the Magical Massacre that had been going on since he was born. Tonight, it seemed liberation would begin.

Now, to cross the ocean…

* * *

Masquerade Ball

_Kingdom of Fiore_

_Magnolia Marketplace_

Adamine let out a laugh when Evergreen held a dress up to Adam's body. She, Mira, Black Pearl, and Ever had all decided to go shopping. Actually, no. It was more like Evergreen and Mira had kidnapped her from her bed she had in Freed and Bickslow's shared apartment then drug her shopping. Black Pearl had woken up to realize Adamine wasn't in the bed with her, and her chibi sized canine had sniffed them out before finding them at the bazaar. Which Adamine had to agree, was quite bizarre.

Never before had Adamine seen so many different dresses in one tiny space. There were all kinds of delicious foods from all around Fiore and surrounding countries, but Adamine hadn't gotten a chance to try any of the tasty treats because of the two fashionistas duking it out over what Adamine should wear to some masquerade ball.

A particularly delicious scent wafted past Adamine's nose, and she paused before two hands snatched her wrists. She was drug away before she could even get a glimpse of what foreign meal had just passed by on a waiter's tray.

Secretly, she was craving food from her kingdom, Lancet. Adamine may be the runaway princess of that kingdom, but she still missed the food. Biscuits, gravy, macaroni, and other wonderful comfort foods she used to enjoy. She hadn't had Lancet food in twelve years, if she counted the seven she spent froze on Tenrou.

Black Pearl snickered, "Should I go find you something?" The chibi Hellhound had transformed into what she called her Mortal Soul. She had three souls in her body. One was a Hell Soul that made her a demon. Another was her Heaven Soul which made her chibi. The last was her Mortality Soul where she was a tall canine warrioress.

Adamine gave an eager nod. "I want something from home if you can find it," she requested, being drug to another dress stall. Pearl gave a nod then a salute before ditching into the mob of people that had filled the Agora type structure.

Mira Jane chimed, "We should find something for Pearl to wear too! I want her to go with Panther Lily to the ball. They would look so cute together!" The Demon Take Over Mage turned to Adamine who just gave a strained smile. "What do you think, Mina?"

"Sure. Great. Mira, we've been at this since morning. Can we take a break, please?" Adamine felt a chill in the air then noticed Evergreen snarling in her direction.

"No!" her best friend snapped. "I want to find you the perfect outfit since you refuse to go with anyone as a date!" Evergreen tightened her hold before stopping to look at a beautiful dress trimmed in purple.

"That's only because no one ever asked me," Adamine countered and stood there reluctantly waiting for the disaster that would be their dress decisions. Ehhhhhhhhh. She hated thiiiiiiiiiis. She just wanted to eat. Laxus had promised her that he would figure out how to make her favorite breakfast dish if she kissed him. Well, she'd kissed him. Where the hell was her food?

"The only reason you don't have a date is because the hulking brute that I chose for you is too chicken to ask you. He says it'll ruin his _man pride_ or something like that," Evergreen complained.

Mira Jane laughed, "The guy I asked to take Mina said the same thing. Instead of using _man pride_ he said_, 'I ain't doing any girlie shit like that'_. It's such a shame because they would make the best couple."

Each girl had copied the deep tone of their male's voice, and it caused Adamine to snicker. The smile was short lived when two ball gowns were tossed at Adamine in the same time.

Mira Jane had chosen an electric yellow, silk ball gown with a sweetheart neckline. Evergreen had picked out a black velvet gown with a tight corset bodice. It split open between the thighs to reveal a white skirt. There was purple lace that tightened at the back of the corset.

"Do I have to?" Adamine whined. Before she could say much more both women gripped her biceps then tossed her into a dressing room with the dresses hanging on either side of her.

"We'll pick a few more out for you to try on, so don't go anywhere!" Evergreen explained with a sweet voice that suddenly had Adamine's gut falling to her feet. A few more. Adamine knew what that meant. Millions. With Mira helping. Gazillions.

"Why me?" she cried dramatically and feel to her knees in front of the mirror.

Black Pearl snickered when the sound of Adamine's howl hit her perceptive canine hearing. After seeing exactly what the women had been picking out for Mina, Pearl already knew who was pinning for who. It was a love triangle. Laxus versus Bickslow.

Pearl knew who she was gunning for. It was the man who had helped her out the most when Adamine's life was in danger. Fingers crossed and a prayer sent to Adamine's mother dragon Firmalione, Black Pearl continued on her quest for Lancet cuisine.

* * *

Laxus gawked when he saw his grandfather standing on his chest. He didn't know whether he should be surprised or not when Makarov held up the poster for the Masquerade Ball being held this Halloween. Before Makarov could get a word out, Laxus snarled, "I'm not going. Don't be Mira and try to convince me either."

Instead of tossing Makarov off him, Laxus just rolled over to put his pillow over his head. He didn't feel like this. Mira Jane had already tried to convince him to ask Adamine to go with him. He didn't know where she got the wild hair he was into the Adamantine Dragon Slayer.

Sure, she was tough. She had a body that could send a man to his knees, and she had a fiery determination that set his hormones aflame when they trained together. Yeah, he also wanted to be the one to ticket in on her V card, but he'd never made any of those notions public. It was plain stupid for them to think he was into the… sexy, innocent girl who had her first kiss given by him only a few weeks ago…

He felt like an idiot when he thought that his gramps would let the topic drop at that. He couldn't even muster a surprised expression when he was drug out of the house in his boxers.

* * *

Freed sat on the couch and waited. He'd been up since six this morning. He should have known better. His roommate wouldn't be even remotely awake until twelve; then he wouldn't be fully functional until two. It had been pointless for him to get up so early, but old habits were hard to give up. Freed was tempted to go into his boot camp routine, as Adamine and Bickslow so eloquently titled it, and wake up the Seith Mage unconscious in his darkened bedroom.

He was just about to do it until he froze with his hand placing a bookmark in a novel Adamine had gifted to him when he'd told her she could live with him as long as she liked. The Seith Mage Freed had been awaiting ran his hands through his Mohawk and appeared to be looking for something.

"Adam's up?" Bickslow wondered. His eyes settled on the made and tucked away Murphy bed that had been installed twelve years ago when they had met Adamine. "Where did she go?" he questioned, hiding his interest with a nonchalant tone.

Freed knew better though. A sly grin tried to creep up his face, but he just said, "She went shopping with Evergreen and Mira. The both of them had decided to pick her up a dress for the masquerade ball on Halloween. No one ever asked her to go with them, so Mira and Ever wanted to cheer her up by helping her dress shop."

"She wanted to go to that stupid thing? I can think of a million more entertaining things to do on Halloween than go to a dance," Bickslow mentioned, grumbling the words as he entered the kitchen to stick his head in the fridge. "She'd better not have ate all the… Ah! Ha! There's my precious!"

Bickslow withdrew some of Adamine's homemade pancakes that had been leftover from when the two had the munchies after a late night drinking session of her favorite rum. He used a simple spell to heat them up then withdrew some syrup to pour all over the fluffy pancakes. After cutting some of the stack of five, he let out a moan of delectable pleasure. "Girl may not be very lady like, but she can made a damn good breakfast," he explained.

His body flopped gracelessly down on the couch, and Freed snapped his book shut. "Bickslow, have you considered going to the ball?"

"Ah, man, don't give me this talk. Ever already asked me to take Mina. You two keep saying she wants to go, but I know that she'd rather draw comic characters and eat food. Unless there's gunna be a fight, she wouldn't even think of going," Bickslow explained with a mouthful of pancake. He was revealing more about his attraction to the slayer than Freed had originally noticed. He paid quite a lot of attention to the young woman. Interesting.

Freed gave a quiet moment to take that information in. "I know that Laxus thinks it's a waste of time, and I'd hate to bother him with such a trivial task. That leaves you and Adam. Since I'm taking Lisanna, I want someone to go on a double date with us. It would make the night less… awkward." Freed blushed. There was honesty in his words as always, but he was having to tiptoe around his personal code to convince Bickslow to take Adam. He needed to do this carefully else Bix would call his bluff.

The plate Bickslow had fixed for himself was gone in seconds, and he leaned back to snicker. "Nervous around Lisanna, eh? I'm surprised you didn't ask Rufus," Bickslow taunted, playing with the man's sexuality.

Freed blushed deeper. "I-I have my reasons for that!" he countered, getting flustered. Everyone thought Freed was at least bisexual. It was something that he kept to himself due to his reserved nature. Not everyone needed to know his business. B-besides Rufus lived so far away…

Bickslow snorted. "I'm sure you do. You know, your sexuality doesn't matter. Do what you want and quit being so stiff all the time. You don't cut loose enough." He rose up from the leather couch and crossed his fingers behind his head. "I'm not going to go to that pointless Masquerade Ball, but I may hang out with Mina that night. She's still new and doesn't know about Magnolia. There's a haunted house I want to check out outside of town. That'll be better than a dance. She can't dance anyway."

Freed finally let his grin slide up his lips. Taking advice from Bickslow was an odd position to be in. It was usually the other way around. After placing his book into the shelf, Freed decided he had some things to speak about with Evergreen. They were going to have a slight change of plans, but she was still going to need a dress.

* * *

Adamine looked at herself in the mirror. The outfit was actually… freaking adorable! Behind the curtain of the dressing room, she did a three sixty. The dress was short and scarlet red with a brown leather corset that matched the lacrima she was forced to wear to keep her powers in check. Adamine loved the playful way the dress flared out. Whenever she spun it allowed for a feminine twirl that made Adamine actually feel like a girl. It covered up her plump breasts while allowing a V of cleavage that Adamine was comfortable with before making small sleeves.

She felt that whenever a woman did wear clothes it should cover since that was the purpose. The way that Lucy and other women in the guild dressed just didn't make sense. If you wanted to be naked then just go naked. Don't even bother with the clothes. Oh, well. Normal people just didn't make sense to Adamine.

"Come on, Adamine!" Mira encouraged.

"Yeah! I want to see!" Evergreen exclaimed.

The dress had been the only one both women had agreed on. It was no wonder they were all so eager.

Suddenly shy, Adamine mentioned, "It makes me feel girly and pretty. I don't know if I like it or not…"

"It's supposed to make you feel girly and pretty. Just show us!" they cried in unison.

"I… I'm not sure."

The two girls let out a groan. She could just imagine them leaned back of the couch in the dressing room. Adamine was about to unzip the dress when the smell of grilled catfish caught her attention. Pearl announced, "I finally found some Lancet food!"

Like a starved animal, Adamine launched out of the dressing room to snatch up the to-go box in her loyal companion's hands. Pearl didn't even look surprised when Adamine opened up the box. The Hellhound just admired the sheer joy in Adam's expression before she sucked the food up like a vacuum.

"Food. Of course, how could I forget? Tempt her with a steak and she'll come out of hiding," Evergreen moaned with a hand on her forehead. She cracked open one eye then gasped.

Mira had the same slack jawed expression on her face when she caught sight of Adamine's appearance. She looked positively striking! All they had to do now was suit her up in some strappy leather shoes and some fishnet hose. Of course, they had to do hair and makeup, but those supplies were already purchased. Yes, this was going to be fun indeed.

* * *

**Now, I know that this chapter isn't high action, but that will come later. I wanted to start out with humor and a slight tension with the introduction of Isaac and Urian. Since Adamine has no clue that her head is on a chopping block, I needed to start it out quiet.**

**Please, review my work. I love suggestions on what to do next.**

**Oh! Did anyone notice my historical references? They're not that hidden, but I want to know if any of you made the connections.**


	2. Run Run Run

**More aspects of my new OCs come out in this chapter. I explain the playful relationship and personality of the Forbidden Lords, a name that the noblemen come up for Isaac and Urian later on in the story when the war begins.**

**I'm trying to keep a light atmosphere because it's going to get kind of depressing later in the story. I want you to fall in love with my characters before I throw them into action and battle.**

**I hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think in a review!**

* * *

Run Run Run

"Welcome to Hargeon, Lord Isaac," the captain stated as he stepped down from the helm. The man had three jagged scars running down the side of his face. From his open vest, the lord could notice gunshot scars and a nasty sword slash that stretched from waistline to his left pectoral. This was what living as a slave to a Lancet nobleman made of a mage's skin. These were the markings that Isaac and Urian lived to fight against.

Lancet was such a wicked place for mages to live. It was why Isaac and Urian had to stay alive. It was why the two noblemen had come to Fiore. _She_ was here, and if she was ever captured, all hell would break loose.

Isaac grinned from beneath his masquerade mask. He extended his arm, bending it at the elbow. The two men bumped their forearms together, the Lancet form of shaking hands with a comrade. "Thank you for bringing us here."

The pirate captain snorted. "You're the only two noblemen in Lancet that are mages. If we didn't protect our own, we'd be no better than the Normans. Besides, I want to see you two kick prince Gatlin's preppy ass." He looked to Urian, Isaac's half-brother. After giving the two of them a crooked grin, he snapped, "Now, get the hell off my ship! I've got Lancet brats to sneak into the country, and I can't do it on an established port!"

One of the said brats peeked his dirty head out from the crew's quarters. "Find our princess, Lord Isaac, Lord Urian! I wanna go home and see my momma again!" he cried out. More cries were heard from inside the hull of the ship, but a quick glare from the pirate captain shut them up.

The two men cracked a grin as they stepped onto the wooden port. After Urian adjusted the bag slung across his shoulder he hit Isaac on the shoulder. "You've had this stupid smile on your face ever since we got here. Did somebody miss their girlfriend?" Urian teased. A taunting grin slid up the man's face.

Instead of getting embarrassed, Isaac grinned back. "At least, I can get a girlfriend, Mr. One Night Stand."

Urian felt heat rising up the back of his neck. He countered, "At least, the people I have one night stands with know we're not related, Luke Skywalker!"

Isaac snickered, "Alright. Alright. I actually don't have anything to come back with after that. Did you send the message to the mayor about the Halloween Masquerade Ball?"

Urian gave a short nod, going back into business mode. "I did, and he has sent out flyers. There's a lot of advertisement for it with all the money you gave him. With all of the people coming, I doubt that Mina will be touched."

"Yeah, but she's got popular. Did you see the cover of the _Weekly Sorcerer_? It's usually Mira on the front, but they had Adamine on there. Gatlin had to have seen it," Isaac explained. Suddenly, he felt something tugging on his backpack, and he turned around to realize Urian had fished something out of the side pocket.

"The cover of the _Weekly Sorcerer_, you say? Are you talking about this cover?" Urian flashed the magazine in front of Isaac's face.

The image of Adamine in a short plaid skirt, huge nerd glasses, and knee high socks ran across Isaac's field of vision. Her abundant cleavage and loose tie falling past her plump breasts always made Isaac slack jawed. The way she was sitting on her knees and admiring the latest manga penned by none other than Mina herself had Isaac fantasizing when the magazine had been delivered to him.

Now, though, Isaac snapped his fingers. His shadow stretched up to trip Urian. The magazine flew from the mage's fingertips, and Isaac snatched it before his brother could recover. "Yeah, that cover."

Urian landed on one hand then did a backflip to stand back up. He tsked, "I don't know if I like you getting flustered over a picture of my cousin, Zac. I might have to tell my dad."

"When you say dad, I hope you mean Loki and not that good for nothing Norman that was our mother's sperm donor."

Norman was the insulting term for Lancet natives that couldn't wield magic. It combined the words normal and human. If a noble Norman ever heard someone use the term, the punishment was death. It was a good thing they were in Fiore instead of Lancet then.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm talking about the douchebag god Loki that kicked me out of the house, so I could get found by the freaking army." Urian looked skyward. "Yeah, Loki, you heard me. You're a douchebag! Better hope that I never see you again, or I will go god slayer on your artic ass!"

Isaac snickered, "I really doubt that Loki can even hear you. He lives in the mountains of Lancet not the sky of Fiore and cut that yelling out. People are staring at you. I'd hate for them to send you to the insane asylum again." He nodded towards the people who stopped fishing on the side of the port to stare at Urian shaking his fist skyward.

With a glower Urian crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Yo, that was one time! It only happened because you told them I was an escaped lunatic! I still hold that against you. I hope you know."

A snort of air left Isaac's mouth, and he looked to the brother he'd been reunited with two years ago. If any of the lore about Loki was true then Urian definitely grew up in the presence of a cocky ice wielder that had a thing for women. Perhaps, that was why Isaac's own demeanor was a little strange. Living with a shadow demon didn't make someone exactly normal.

"Just shut up and get to the train station. I don't know how long it will take to get to Magnolia, and I need to speak with the mayor about the party's security before it begins. Actually, do you even have anything nice to wear to the ball?"

Isaac looked over to Urian. He was dressed in a steel gray sleeveless vest with a pair of black jeans. A silver band that he'd been given by Loki was wrapped around his bicep. In contrast to Isaac's masquerade mask and black trench, Urian appeared underdressed. As always…

Isaac wondered if Urian even knew what nice things were sometimes. For a nobleman Urian wasn't very refined. That would be a good thing in Fiore though. People wouldn't jump to suspect they were from Lancet.

When Urian just looked at his typical clothing then shrugged, Isaac stated, "It seems that I will be having to fix that for you as well."

An arm wrapped around the shadow mage's neck, and Urian pulled Isaac close. "That's what brothers are for. Right, Zac?"

"It would appear so."

A train's whistle sounded off in the distance, and the two men froze. "Was that what I think it was?"

"Yup."

"The train's leaving?"

"Sounds like it."

"Without us?"

"Appears so."

"Oh, shit! Run! Run! Run!"

* * *

_Magnolia_

Adamine leaned back on the wall as she and Black Pearl waited for the arrival of the train. She'd been in Fairy Tail for a while now, four months to be exact. It was astounding that she'd spent that small amount of time with them because it already felt like she'd been with them forever.

The guild had welcomed her with opened arms. Bickslow, Evergreen, Freed, and Laxus had always been there for her, but now Mina had even more comrades to work with. She'd met Levy and Gajeel when she had accidentally gotten them kidnapped. Gajeel was always ready to battle with her, and Levy had formally introduced Adam to Lucy. The two of them were working on short stories together since they both had writer's block.

Black Pearl had quickly gotten close to the Exceeds despite their species differences. She and Panther Lily often trained together. For some reason that caused Happy to roll his tongue in a suggestive manner then state, "They lllike each other." The reaction Happy's words had on Panther Lily were more hilarious than Black Pearl's confused expression. The black Exceed would smack his fist down on Happy's skull while blushing the entire time.

It was so funny to think that only four months ago Adamine had been the shy wanderer who never approached the Fairy Tail guild. She had always been close to Laxus and the Raijinshuu. They had always encouraged her to join, mostly to be a power boost to the Raijinshuu, but Mina had always been busy. She searched for Zeref to avenge her parent's death. She looked for Firmalione. After the Lancet Dragon Priest incidence, Adamine quickly realized she needed more allies than just herself if she wanted to catch Zeref and find Firmalione.

Adamine grinned up to the sky. "You're smiling like a complete idiot. Either you've fallen in love or you're thinking about the guild," Black Pearl snickered and leaned her head against Adamine's leg. She was in her Heaven Soul chibi form.

"The guild," Adamine admitted, slight blush crossing her face. She'd been caught.

"I never saw you smile this much when we were on our own. I think I like you better now," Pearl mentioned.

Adamine shifted her leg for the Hellhound to fall to the ground. "You've always liked me, and you know it. If you didn't like me, you wouldn't have snuck me out of the house before Mira and Ever could kidnap me for makeup experiments."

"It wouldn't have worked out so well had Freed and Bickslow not promised to help us in our escape. Mavis bless their souls for the punishment they'll soon feel for meddling in the affairs of makeup."

Pearl shook dirt out of her fur and looked down the railroad tracks. The high quaking of the train's approach made the station shiver, and she looked eagerly up at Adamine. It looked like they were going to make their escape flawlessly. It was seven twenty now. Ever and Mira had promised to get Adamine at seven thirty. Bickslow and Freed were already in place to intercept the women who were determined to use Adamine as their dress up doll.

Adamine looked just as eager as Pearl did. This was the first mission that they were going to go on by themselves. For four months Adamine had teamed up with all kinds of members of Fairy Tail. Lucy, Levy, Pearl, and Adam had just come back from a mission to decode a rune that had sealed someone out of their mansion.

It was going to be awesome to see Pearl cut loose with the crossbow she kept latched to her arm. Since she'd mastered the long bow, she'd bought a crossbow. They were both eager to see it in battle.

Adamine leaned to get a better look of the train approaching. Just looking at the moving vehicle made her face turn green. It was a good thing that Adamine had been given medicine infused with Troia. She wouldn't be vulnerable on the train because of the little blue pills Wendy made her and the other slayers.

Once the end of the train finally came into view, Adamine paused.

"Damn you, Urian!" a masked man howled as he chased after the train. His powerful arms pumped into the air to chase the train at an impressive speed. Adamine didn't think that anyone other than Jet could run that fast, but here were two guys chasing a train. Adam was impressed.

"Damn me? What the hell?" The other man paused to puff out breaths. "More like damn you! If you hadn't been… worried about what kind of clothes I was… wearing we wouldn't be running after the… damned… train!" With every step the man took, his body was propelled forward by ice magic. The same happened to the other man, but his generator was his shadow.

"If you… hadn't… been going through my… backpack for magazines… we would have… made it! It's your… fault, so just… own up to… it!"

The masked man began to slow down now that he realized the train had stopped, but his partner was still going full force. "Ha! Ha! Can't take the run… can… you, Zac? Eat my… dust!"

The man in the mask snickered from his hunched over position on the tracks. As soon as the man in the steel gray vest looked forward, he tried to put on the brakes. Ice flew up in all kinds of directions to stop him, but he still wound up smacking the back of the train face first.

"Take… that… dumbass!" the masked man called out. His hands were on his knees as he tried to take in hasty breaths. At the speed they were running, Adamine would have suspected them to fall over at any time.

She grinned at the two then looked to Pearl. "Idiots. Complete and total idiots," the Hellhound stated. She shook her head in disappointment. "Come on, Adam. Let's go get them before they pass out on the tracks."

* * *

**What do you think about my guys' personalities? I love the two of them. They're very charming in my opinion.**

**I hope that you enjoyed reading, and I hope that my readers that followed Tablet and a Tome are still reading. Thank you if you are. :) It means a lot.**


	3. Unconscious and Suspicious

**Hiya, everybody! I finally got a chance to write after forever. I've been busy with school and writer's block. I had to reread everything that I wrote just so I could get my brain unscrambled. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, I'm going to put up my character's physical appearances up on DeviantArt some time, so you can get an idea of what my guys look like. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Unconscious and Suspicious

Isaac felt like he was going to fall over at any minute. They'd chased the train from Hargeon to Magnolia. He had never thought he could run so fast while arguing with Urian the whole time. Damned idiot was the reason for this. If he wasn't so worried about trying to embarrass him, they would have made it. At least, he smashed his face on the train. Isaac wouldn't have to pummel him for it all later then.

He still had his hands on his knees when a flash of something emerald caught his eye. Opening up one eye he gawked down at his feet. He would know those leather strapped feet anywhere.

Well, this wasn't exactly the most charming way to greet the woman he'd been after all his life, but it would have to do. Isaac straightened his back and looked into the bright green eyes of Adamine Terra, princess of Lancet and Adamantine Dragon Slayer that starred in all his wildest fantasies.

"Isaac?" Adamine wondered. He could see the confusion in her face as she pressed together her rose pink lips and narrowed her green eyes. "If you're here… then that means… The idiot who ran into the train is Uri. Isn't it?"

Isaac snickered, "Yeah. It is. We missed our train and chased it here. As a matter of fact, I feel like I'm going to pass out any second." He ran a hand through his silky soft black hair then cast a fang filled grin to understate how weak he truly felt.

"Why are you two here? The kingdom's going to flip their shit when they realize you aren't there." She paused then gripped the front of his trench coat. Isaac wasn't even able to enjoy the closeness because she snapped, "Has Gatlin made a move? Has he started killing mages again?"

Isaac was starting to see dots in his vision from exhaustion of keeping up with the train. He tried to explain, "There are people in Fiore that have been—" He blacked out.

Adamine gaped when Isaac suddenly fell forward. His head rolled off to the side like he'd been shot, and his eyes went completely white. When all of his dead weight fell face first onto her, Adamine just snatched him up in her arms.

"Ha! Knew he couldn't make it the whole—" Urian fell forward. Pearl was almost smashed flat whenever Urian's heavy mass toppled over. In swirls of grey, she snagged Urian by his vest.

"Idiots. Like I said, complete idiots," Pearl mentioned, still shaking her head.

Adamine snickered, "Looks like it's back to the infirmary again. Got your wings ready?"

An angel wing thrust from the left side of Pearl's body then a demon wing shot out from the right. Once she was geared up to carry the men, Adamine demanded, "Chakra Release Heart!" Two powerful dragon wings burst forth from the barrier of Adamine's skin. With the powerful thrust of her legs, the two shot off back to the guild.

"Ah, man. Mira and Ever are going to be so pissed when they found out we tried to run away," Adamine groaned.

"Ugh… I had forgotten about that. Great. Now, we're going to get killed too."

Quietly, Adamine folded her wings behind her. She'd been lucky enough to make it to the infirmary window without Ever or Mira finding them. Hopefully, their luck would hold out. Adamine took a gingerly step inside then another. Once she had her entire body inside, she laid Isaac carefully onto the bed.

Her head whipped around at the sound of more wings, but instead of seeing an extremely pissed off Demon Take Over Mage, Adamine found Black Pearl slipping into the room. The wolf didn't even try to lightly place Urian onto a bed; she tossed him down carelessly.

"You could be just a little nicer to Uri, Pearl. For some reason he and Zac came here, and it must be important. I just hope that the noblemen haven't found out that they're mages." Adamine glanced down towards Isaac.

He had that accursed mask over his face. It covered all of his forehead and made a hollow point over Isaac's blind eye. After covering down to the tip of his nose, the mask went away to reveal Isaac's full lips. Even in sleep, he had a mischievous grin plastered to his face. Although the mask was beautiful, Adamine did get tired of seeing it whenever he went foreign places.

Pearl scowled at him and reached for the mask. "These cousins of yours are troublesome idiots, Mina. They drive me up the wall. Urian is a flirt with commitment issues. Isaac is nothing but a troublemaker who never leaves home without his trusty flask filled with Lancet moonshine. Why do you even want these imbeciles to rule your kingdom?"

Adamine quickly intercepted Pearl's clawed hand and placed her own palm flat on Isaac's mask. The beautiful mask was sealed to Isaac's face. He was the only person who could take it off. You could grab him by the mask and swing him around the room, and it wouldn't come off. Adam would know. She'd tried.

"I know you've never liked them, but I do. Before their parents were killed by a demon, Isaac and I played together every day in the forest around their house. They're very strong, and I won't let you badmouth them," Adamine snarled back, not giving Pearl an inch.

The Hellhound paused then retracted her hand. "I didn't know Lady and Lord Lancet were killed by demons. With Isaac and Urian being mages, I'd always thought their parents had gotten found out by noblemen and killed."

Adamine smoothed her fingers over Isaac's mask. He'd imbedded diamonds around the eye it covered. There were elegant white lines that swept outwards like the black lines Isaac had tattooed around his eyes. Facial tattoos were a big thing among people in Lancet. It was a visible signal to anyone that they had the money to decorate their skin. The dragon tattoo Adamine had always hid would be viewed as a work of art in her kingdom.

When Adamine had finally reunited with Isaac during the Grand Magic Games, she'd been astounded to find that his left eye had been gouged out and his right eye was tattooed in typical Lancet fashion. She had been even more shocked to see that Urian had grown into a tall, broad shouldered man caked in muscle. The two had greeted her with a massive group hug before Isaac brought up the Magical Massacre.

Adamine and Urian had been busy hustling mages through the Magic Railroad, and when she'd gotten back with on a pirate ship filled with mage children, she had immediately heard of the destruction of Crocus. Immediately after shuffling the kids to many foster homes that worked with the Magic Railroad Adamine had set up in Fiore, she had gone off to find Laxus and the Raijinshuu. She had been on her way there before she'd gotten caught up in the Lancet Dragon Priest incident.

Now, to see Urian and Isaac in Fiore after they'd set up the railroad, Adamine felt fear creeping up her spine.

Adamine bit the inside of her lip and thought back to the time when Lady and Lord Lancet's house had been destroyed by a Shade, a type of shadow demon. The demon had been rumored to have killed both sons, but only when Isaac had returned did Adamine realize her cousins had gotten split up. The demon had kidnapped Isaac and raised him as her own, and Urian had ran off only to be found by the god Loki. She just prayed that none of the nobility had learned of their Lost Magic.

Mina explained, "There had been a lot of strange activities going on in the northeastern section of Lancet where Isaac and Urian's parents ruled. Despite it all, they'd gone there for the summer. Eventually, the strange activities had made their way up to their mansion, and one night the house had caught on fire. No one knows how the fire even started, but everyone believes that it was a demon that lit it. The demon wound up killing Uri and Isaac's parents. Urian had been in town with their mother's brother, so he hadn't even been home. Isaac was the only one there, and for some reason the demon took him away before he could burn up in the fire."

Pearl just stood there, head bowed. Her scarlet eyes took in the sights of the two wore out men. Their hair was matted with sweat, but each one of them bore grins on their faces. Just by looking at them, you wouldn't think that they would have had such a strange life, but they did. It must have been a Lancet thing to just keep walking despite a tough past. She looked at Adamine. That girl right there was a prime example of the resiliency of a Lancet mage.

Grinning at her, Adamine was about to say something to lighten the mood, but a loud crash had Adamine tensing up in her skin.

* * *

Bickslow blinked slowly. He'd never before seen such a frightening sight, and when his and Freed's bodies slammed down on the wood floor of the guild hall, he wasn't sure if he should get up to run.

"Where is she?" Evergreen snapped. She had just thrown the men down to the floor with the help of Mira Jane. Both women were standing in front of them. Arms crossed. Scowls cast down.

Carefully, he glanced to Freed. Freed couldn't lie. He never did. The green haired mage was looking to Bickslow for support, so throwing on his usual mask of comical indifference, Bickslow retorted, "Where is who? I don't who you're talking about." His babies chimed, "Talking about!"

Evergreen snarled and got down to his level. "You know exactly who I'm talking about. Mina. Adamine. Our adamantine dragon slayer. New girl in the Raijinshuu. You'd better tell me where she's at Bickslow or I'll turn you and Freed to stone right this instant."

He grinned up at her and was just about to speak when he caught sight of Adamine peeking her caramel toned head out from the door of the infirmary. What the hell? She was supposed to be gone. Why was she still here? She had a train to catch.

The brunette stepped fully from the doorway with her hellhound following suit. Pressing her fingers to her lips, she motioned for him to keep her cover while she and Black Pearl snuck their way towards Makarov's office.

Bickslow didn't have time to question the slayer's motives because Ever was already following his line of sight. "Must have skipping my mind. Haven't seen her all day. She said something about meeting an old friend this morning in Hargeon," he improvised, darting his eyes back to Freed who looked ready to breathe a sigh of relief. The mage may not have been able to lie, but this way he had something to go on to get around that rule.

Mira Jane gave one of those scary sweet smiles with her pale pink lips. Her blue eyes shifted over to the Rune mage. After getting down to his level she politely asked, "Freed, do you know where Mina is? Ever and I are looking for her. We were supposed to have a girls' day."

"I saw her this morning," he explained, forced to admit the truth. "She said she had somewhere to be. I didn't know about her meeting anyone until Bickslow mentioned it today."

Bickslow mentally high fived Freed. Good improvising.

"Hargeon," Evergreen contemplated. "If we leave now, we should be able to take the train back there. Come on, Mira! We can't let her get away." She snatched Mira Jane's hand up, and the two went on a mad dash towards the station.

At last, they could breathe a sigh of relief. Once the doors fully shut behind the two fashion crazed females, Bickslow sat on his haunches with his babies floating around him. "Phew. That was a close one. Eh. Babies?"

"Close one! Close one!" they cried out.

"We're aren't out of it yet. Once they spend some time in Hargeon, they'll know we duped them. Their payback will be even worse then than it would have been if we would have just told them Adamine left," Freed explained.

He stood up and pressed a contemplative hand against his lips. His eyebrows were drawn together in thought. Any other time, Bickslow wouldn't have cared less about what was bothering Freed, but after seeing Adamine sneaking around the guild, he was starting to wonder if she'd lied to them as well.

Scowling, Bickslow rose from the floor. He was going to find out soon enough. When he saw Makarov sneaking in the shadows behind a tiptoeing dragon slayer, Bickslow spun Freed around by his shoulder. "Think she lied to us?" he wondered.

Freed's green brows shot up. "No. There's no way. My Mina would never do such a thing. There's probably an explanation for this."

He took a step forward but was stopped by the sight of Laxus. The man's steely grey eyes were watching Adamine's every move. He watched her like a cat watched a mouse, and while Freed was inwardly despairing that Laxus would never look at him like that, Bickslow was inwardly scowling that he was looking at Adamine that way.

Laxus had never hinted at an attraction to Adamine, but Bickslow wondered. He'd dropped a few subtle hints, acted a few different ways ever since Adamine showed back up in Magnolia. As a matter of fact, Laxus was apt to agree to some of Adamine's harebrained schemes whereas he never did such things with other people. A niggling suspicion crept up Bickslow's spine, but he forced himself to throw it back. There was no way Laxus could be into Mina. Not when Mira Jane was around.

The sight of Adamine scanning the guild before she closed the door had Bickslow thinking about other things. Things like how he was going to scare the ever living hell out of here in just a few seconds. "Go talk to Laxus about why Mina's still here, Freed. I'm gunna go see what the stoner's been up to all morning."

* * *

**Boom! Former Line Break Issue has now been resolved. Whoop! Whoop! Oh, if you notice any more devious scene change issues, tell me about them. There is a gremlin in my computer, and I plan to sending it out the door screaming.**

**Oh, oh! Leave me comments, please. I want to hear your opinions. Even if it's just a "Hey, good job on that" or a "Yo, you need a comma on so-n-so's name" I would love to hear from you.**


	4. Tch, Cousins

**Woo, I was able to update. Surprisingly, this story doesn't give me much writer's block. Maybe, that's because I'm in love with Adamine. Honestly, I'm thinking of writing an actual book about her. I would change things of course, but I have the plot already. It would be a wonderful story.**

**Any who, please enjoy my chapter four. I give to you the present of Urian and Isaac's entertaining personalities and the concern of a kingdom in turmoil. Oh, but don't forget there's is a Masquerade Ball coming up. Hmm. I wonder who Adamine's date should be. Comments? Suggestions? Screams of anguish?**

* * *

Tch, Cousins

Adamine's body sunk against the door once it'd closed behind her. Good. Bickslow and Freed had improvised for her. Now, she could focus on more important things than her impending doom of lipstick and base.

Her eyes looked from her leather strapped feet then towards Makarov. The white haired man studied Adamine's Lancet comrades carefully. He out of anyone in Fiore would understand why Isaac and Urian were here.

Laxus had explained the deal with the Magic Railroad to him after he'd rescued Adamine several years back. Ever since then, Makarov had been shuffling around Lancet mage children from foster home to foster home to prevent Lancet from finding out about the secret escape. Adamine owed Makarov just as much as she owed Laxus and the Raijinshuu.

Now, though, she was biting her lip. She had no clue as to why Uri and Zac were here, but she needed a place to stow them while they were. Adamine just hoped Makarov had the answer.

"So, this is the man who will take over Lancet when you die," he mentioned, never taking his eyes off of Isaac.

"Y-yes, master. That is… unless Gatlin finds me and forces me to marry him first. Legally, he can do that if he catches me." Adamine nibbled on the inside of her lip.

She'd been running from Gatlin ever since her old guild Kindred Spirit had been attacked by soldiers. Those soldiers had been looking for her, and the guild master, a Seith mage that vaguely resembled Bickslow, had risked his neck just to save her. The man had used the souls he controlled to haunt the shack they used as a guild as he ran Adamine through the woods where they were separated by an ambush. So much had happened to Adamine when she was a child that just coming to work with the Raijinshuu in Fiore felt like a vacation.

Makarov turned just then, and the smile planted on his face had Adam arching a brow. He stated, "Then I guess we'll just have to keep a closer watch on you. How about instead of staying with Freed and Bickslow, I see if Laxus will keep you at his house. Two dragon slayers are better than one. You know!" The twinkle in his eyes appeared to say that _see if Laxus_ really meant _make_ _Laxus_.

Another crash sounded outside of the guild, and Adamine nearly jumped clean from her skin. She'd told Black Pearl to keep watch in case Mirajane or Evergreen came back. What if they'd sought revenge on her before she could do something to defend herself?

Slowly, Adamine pulled back the door. Her big, round eyes were awaiting the disasterpiece sensation of demon Mirajane and stone eyes Evergreen coming to seek vengeance for Mina giving them the slip. Instead, she just saw Bickslow tossed on his back and Black Pearl slapping dust off her black paws. In the Hellhound's mouth was a turkey leg, and beneath her fuzzy paws was a groaning Bickslow.

"Bickslow?" Adamine wondered. She got down on one knee and slipped his visor up his face. The man's eyes were swirls of pain. Had he some birds or stars circling his head, this would have been the best knock out she'd seen in a while.

"Humph. Not even a soul sucking Seith mage can get past my guard. He shouldn't have been trying to eavesdrop when I'd come up on him," Pearl stated with a self-satisfied smile.

"And I would have gotten away with it too if not for you kids and your meddling dog," Bickslow quoted in a dazed state.

A short snort from Makarov caught the attention of the three, and Adamine glanced over her shoulder at the man. He was already walking down the hall and had a hand tossed up into the air. "Send them to my office when they wake up, Mina. I want to have a talk with your heir."

"Yes, master," Adamine called just before Makarov shut the door to his office. Ah. Paperwork. The stacks were miles high in his office now that Natsu and his gang had come back from a mission. It was no wonder he wasn't staying to see when the guys woke up.

"Yo, stoner. What's with your hound coming after me? I thought you loved me."

"Huh? Oh… That." Adamine glanced at Pearl. She was still standing on Bickslow's chest. "Pearl. Get off the poor guy. He probably can't breathe with your big butt on him."

Pearl stuck her tongue out at Mina but ultimately did hop off of Bickslow. "He shouldn't have been trying to eavesdrop on you and the master."

"Yeah. Why were you trying to eavesdrop?"

"What? A guy can't just stroll by and casually put his ear on the door. Gah, Mina, I would have never suspected you to be so judgmental of someone who saved your sorry ass, oh, I don't know about five or six times in the last couple of months. Secrets don't make friends. You know." He pretended to look hurt while crossing his arms over his broad chest. Behind him, his dolls chimed, "Don't make friends!"

Adamine rolled her eyes then looked towards Pearl. The hound's eyes appeared to be pining for the two of them, and Adamine was curious about the love-struck expression on the black furred face of her best friend. Did Pearl have a thing for Bickslow? Huh. She wondered how that one would work out.

Instead of losing herself to her thoughts Adamine said, "I only told Pearl to tell me when someone was coming. I didn't tell her to tackle anyone. Excuse me for not being able to control my hellhound."

"Psh. Like you could control me, dragon lady," Pearl snorted then pointed her finger at Bickslow. "Now, explain to Mina why you were trying to eavesdrop?"

Bickslow glanced around as if he'd been falsely accused before sticking his tongue out. "I thought Mina was trying to screw me and Freed over when I saw her sneaking about up here. Now, explain to me what you and the master were talking about." Suddenly, his face turned serious. "I heard something about heirs and that douchebag Gatlin."

Adamine nearly gulped at the sight of his expression. Out of everyone in the Raijinshuu, Bickslow got the most pissed off at the thought of someone forcing Adamine into a marriage. When the two of them had been camping out, Bickslow had told her that getting sacrificed on an altar would be a better idea than being the royal servant of some nobleman jerk. Honestly, Adamine had to agree with him. It would have been.

Still, Adamine ran a hand through her hair. She nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear then glanced back at the cracked door behind her. Bickslow would keep Isaac and Urian safe. He would in no way ever try to hurt Mina by letting her cousins' secrets out.

"My cousins came here for a visit," she explained.

"Cousins?" His eyes narrowed. "Are they trying to take you back to Lancet? Mina, you can't be thinking about going back there again."

"N-no. No. It's nothing like that. If anything it has something to do with the Magic Railroad you all helped me set up a few years back. Besides, Isaac and Urian are mages just like me. Isaac is a shadow demon slayer and Urian is an ice god slayer. If the Normans ever found out what they were, they would be killed immediately. I'm worried that's why they're here…" She faded out when one of the beds squeaked.

She darted into the infirmary, explanation forgotten, but Bickslow followed her in anyway. Pearl followed suit behind the both of them.

* * *

Isaac blinked. His one seeing eye gazed upwards. Somehow, he had gotten from the train station and into some kind of infirmary type space. Beside him, Urian was still out cold. His half-brother's lips were parted and a right pretty trail of drool was leaking out of his face. Real sexy, playboy.

At least, Isaac hadn't been drooling. With a snicker at that small win, Isaac reached towards his face. Adamine must have brought him here. He would be safe without his mask in her presence, but just as Isaac reach to slip the magically sealed piece off his face, he froze. Adamine wasn't just with Black Pearl. A new, tall man was standing protectively beside her. He had the appearance of a guardian despite Isaac not being able to see anything other than his jaw and mouth due to his attire.

Isaac had been in enough shitty situations involving knights, but the fact that this one appeared to be on the side of the princess made him a little less wary. No way he was going to let this guy see his face though.

"Izzy," Adamine breathed. She still looked shocked to see Isaac in Fiore. Then again, Isaac was shocked to see her looking so good after all these years. Fiore was doing her some good.

Isaac would have gotten up to quickly explain what he'd been trying to say before he'd passed out, but he was cut off with an, "Oof." Adamine had launched herself at him. Her body slammed him down onto the mattress, and she hugged him so tight Isaac was sure he was going to pass out again from a lack of oxygen.

"It feels like it's been forever since the last time I saw you! You missed so much. The Lancet Dragon Priests showed up and tried to sacrifice me in order to summon Firmalione, and I still don't know where my dragon is. But, Levy is working on translating the spell at the bottom of the tablet, and I saw Zeref. He'd possessed the priest named Kalin and tried to get me to find Firmalione's body. Laxus and the Raijinshuu scared him off and then he tried to possess me and if Pearl hadn't have used her Heaven spell on me I would be dead right now. And, and, and-" Isaac shoved his hand against Adamine's mouth. Her words were running circles around his head. He couldn't comprehend anything that she'd said. Who was Levy again? What about a tablet? Spell? What spell? Raijinshuu? Wasn't that something you said to someone after they sneezed? Wasn't Laxus the guy who'd saved Adamine twelve years back?

"Slow down there, Adam. One thing at a time okay?" He kept his hand on her mouth, and when she finally nodded, he let go.

"Remember the Lancet Dragon Priests?" He nodded. "Well, they'd tried to kill me. Apparently, Firmalione's soul is inside of my body and the priests wanted to put her soul back inside of a dragon. I don't know where they'd find a dragon, but I guess they had a spare lying around somewhere. Anyway, there's a tablet that's supposedly able to let me put her soul in her body. We have the tablet and Levy, a girl I met because she brought me to Fairy Tail, is trying to help me decipher it. Somehow, Zeref got inside of my body and tried to suck out my soul to awaken Firmalione, but Bickslow and Pearl saved me. Speaking of Bickslow…" Adamine turned around and gave a smile towards the guy studying Isaac with a flat lipped seriousness. "Bickslow, this is my cousin Isaac. Isaac. Bickslow."

Isaac leaned forward on the bed. "Actually, Adam. About us being cousins. We're not really blood-"

"My beautiful older cousin. Oh, how I missed you!" suddenly cried out from behind Isaac, and out of the blue Adamine was tackled.

Instead of throwing her into a wall. The two wound up locking their hands together in their trademark handshake/brawl. They did it every time they'd seen each other after a long time.

Urian locked his hands together with Adamine, and the two of them pushed forward. This time, though, Adamine was caught off guard. Urian used his leg to sweep Adamine to the floor then caught her halfway only for the two of them to slap their foreheads together. Not hard enough to hurt, but not exactly as light as a butterfly's wings.

With a laugh the two straightened up then embraced each other once more. "Uri! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Mina. Isaac isn't half as fun as you. I don't half anyone to terrorize villages with anymore because he's worried about the Normans finding us. You don't know how lonely I've been without you!" Urian suddenly caught sight of Bickslow and released Adamine. He stepped towards the man.

They both stood at the same height and Urian measured him up one side and down the other. "Mina, just who is this man?"

"That's Bickslow, Urian. He saved me when my soul was fading. Be nice, without him and Pearl I wouldn't be here anymore." She crossed her arms beneath her breasts. She looked ready to intervene in case something broke out between the two, but Bickslow was smiling and suddenly Urian was too.

Urian cast Isaac a Cheshire grin before stating, "I approve." He was talking more to Bickslow than he was to Adamine.

Isaac's jaw went slack. No. No way in hell. Urian did not just tell that stranger he could have Adamine. Damn him. Urian was always trying to get Isaac to confess to Mina how he felt about her. Was he really trying to use jealousy this time around? Last time it had been a candlelit dinner under the stars during the Grand Magic Games.

"I cannot believe you're entrusting the future of your kingdom to Isaac and Urian, Adamine. Why can't you just take a husband and rule it yourself?" Pearl glanced towards Bickslow with a wink then frowned at Isaac and Urian.

Adamine just rolled her eyes, not catching Pearl's glance. "Black Pearl, you know Lancet is a patriarch not a matriarch. That will never change unless we can get the Normans and mages to work together."

That definitely brought Isaac back to the matter at hand. "Adamine, about that I believe that we need to talk. It's about Gatlin."

"Hold on! I want to discuss this with Master Makarov. Are you good to walk?"

Isaac answered her by standing up perfectly. The man gave her a charming half grin.

Adamine added, "Perfect. Now follow me."


	5. Detail Changes

**So, I have to thank my current sniffling and sore throat and fever for this wonderful moment that allowed me to write. I suppose the flu is good for one thing.**

**Anyway, thank you so much for commenting, following, and favoriting. Since you are nice people, I will not breathe on you and give you my germs. :)**

**In this chapter of Magical Massacre I give more sneak peeks into Adamine's past. We reveal the names of Bickslow's parents, and I want to see if anyone can find the name Easter Egg I put in this chapter. It deals with Bickslow's name and his parents' names.**

* * *

Detail Changes

When two men suddenly appeared from the infirmary, Laxus had to arch a blonde brow. He'd been here all day, and not once had Laxus seen anyone come in that he didn't know. Then again… he had seen Adamine slipping in and out of the infirmary. She hadn't come in through the front door, and she hadn't entered through the pool in the back. Had someone not locked the window last night?

Humph. Still, something about seeing Adamine slipping around with two strange men didn't settle well with him.

He placed his mug down on the table as soon as Kinana handed it to him. "Laxus?" Freed wondered when he noticed the blonde dragon slayer standing tall.

"Gotta talk to gramps about something. I'll be right back," Laxus explained, and after a quick glance to make sure Mirajane or Evergreen hadn't returned, he made his way towards the stairs.

Those two women would be on a mad hunt to search out Adamine. Laxus couldn't afford to give away where she was at while they were searching for her. Still, Laxus wondered just why they were looking for her. There was no way Adamine wanted to go to that stupid masquerade ball. It wasn't her thing. She rather eat peanuts and drink beer while watching MMA than get dressed up and go dance around in a dress. Did Adamine even know how a dress worked?

Laxus took one step on the stairs then picked up on Adamine's voice. Using his sensitive sense of hearing, he eavesdropped on the conversation even as he made his way towards it.

"Gatlin has sent men to Fiore to retrieve Adamine," a new voice explained. It must have been one of the men he'd seen Adam with.

"When is that new?" Bickslow mentioned. Bickslow? What was Bickslow doing up there without him or the rest of the Raijinshuu? Laxus didn't get it.

"It's new this time because he sent his personal guard, the ones that kill mages for sport," another new voice mentioned.

"No. He didn't send _them_. Did he?" Who the hell was them?

Bickslow asked the question for him. "Who is _them_, Adamine?"

* * *

Adamine felt her body slump against her own will. She flopped down onto the chair and stared down into the emerald lacrima on her wrists. She couldn't believe it. Gatlin had gone too far this time by sending them.

They were a secret kept only among nobility. Five mages that had been enslaved by the Normans, but instead of typical slavery these five were honest crooks. They were murders who were encouraged to hone their magical abilities. They lived only to kill mages.

They were the ones who had come after Kindred Spirit when she'd lost Firmalione. She could remember it clear as crystal.

* * *

Overhead a full moon sat heavily in the sky. It was round and pure, giving Adamine all the light she needed to see perfectly with her dragon senses. All around her dew settled on leaves and grass. It kissed the foliage and glistened like the diamonds Adamine kept herself fed on.

At her feet the flowers slept. The daylight animals were all at rest, and only the cicadas called out for lovers in the night. Normally, Adamine would have basked in such a moment. She would have enjoyed it with her childhood friend. The two of them normally would be tussling in the dewy grass. She would be sitting on his stomach and getting tangled into odd angles as they both tried to get the other to say who the best was. He would pull her hair, and she head-butt him in the stomach.

Unfortunately, though, that wasn't the case tonight. Tonight, Adamine was running breathless. She'd been swimming at her favorite fishing hole when she'd smelt the smoke on the guild's lands, and now her bare feet were thrusting her forward.

Adamine's small chest heaved, but she kept pounding her feet against the ground. Something was on fire. Something was burning, and Adamine had no idea what. All she knew was that it was on the guild's grounds. Just that was enough to make her keep going.

At last, there was a clearing amidst the damp trees and dark green fields, and Adamine's mouth dropped at the sight. A pillar of smoke was coming from her home. The small shack that Adamine had been given as a refuge was now brilliant with magical flames. Flames that poured out of the hands of a mage.

The man was dressed like soldier. He wore battle armor. He stood beside an unfazed steed. Beside him were four more soldiers, but he wielded magic in a kingdom where magic was forbidden. They… they just stood there while the building was lit up with fire.

One man was dragging something, and it was screaming. It screamed like a woman in pain, and when the something was lifted up by a piece of cloth Adamine could see that it was a woman in pain. Rank liquor was poured over her body before the man tossed her to the flames.

Oh. No. Oh, Firmalione, no. Where was Bickslow?

He was supposed to sneak out and come skinny dipping with her, but he'd never come. Was… was he still in there?

Adamine's feet moved forward of their own accord. She could feel her body turning to adamant, but just as she was about to move forward a hand snatched her up by her skull and cross bones shirt. She was hauled up and over onto the shoulder of a running man, but she couldn't fight him. The silver skull dancing along his throat was explanation enough. Bickslow's father was the one running her back into the woods.

"Let me go! We can't keep running from them like this!" she cried.

"Damn it, Adamine. You can't always fight your way out of everything," Spyro snapped back at her.

"Hey! Look! They're getting away!" someone called from behind Spyro's running body, and Adamine used her grip on his belt to gasp at the sight of men on horseback charging their way towards them.

"We'll never make it on foot to the docks! We have to fight them!"

"Adamine, you cannot fight Exile. They'll take you apart. Besides, who said we were headed to the docks on foot?"

Adamine turned her head backwards to see Spyro. His face was spread in a wide, mischievous grin. Had his tongue been hanging out, he would have looked like the all grown up version of Bickslow. Still, she gaped at him.

"Alright, Vixen, it's time," Spyro called to the necklace around his throat, and just when Adamine thought the men chasing after them were surely going to catch up to them, the necklace let out a powerful beam of purple light. Before Adamine's very eyes, the ghost of Bickslow's mother appeared. Spyro explained, "Unlike my son, my souls aren't poltergeists. Mine are phantoms."

Vixen gave her husband a smile before turning back towards their opponents. Her graceful arms moved in an arc, then she thrust the purple magic out in a slash titled, "Scythe of the Reaper!"

Adamine didn't have much time to awe in the grace of Bickslow ghostly scythe wielding mother. When Spyro took a sharp turn to the fishing hole where Adam's shoes were still resting alongside her belt and vest, a blast of magic shoved Spyro against a tree. The man let out a curse then threw Adamine's headlong into the water. "Dive, Adam! Dive until you can't see any light!"

* * *

Adamine did dive that night. She swam deeper and deeper but not before the sound of, "You accursed traitor" rang through her head. Then, there was a powerful slash. Afterwards, silence.

Still, Adamine could not stop. Her arms continued to take her deeper into the pond. She had never thought that the small pond could be this deep, and when a splash caught hold of her hearing, Adamine kicked harder. She kicked and she pushed until she thought her lungs would burst. The water felt like it was pushing in hard on her body, but she just couldn't stop. Spyro would kick her ass if she gave up.

She swam hard, and just when she thought that she was going to start drowning just when the light went fully from her eyes, she hit air.

* * *

Adamine would never forget that night. She had broken the surface of the water at the docks. Sure enough she hadn't gotten there on foot. The docks that were connected by an underground trail were also connected by an underwater portal. She had gotten there by swimming.

One word slipped through her lips, and she murmured, "Exile."

Bickslow raised a brow from behind his visor. He knew that look. He'd seen Adamine wear it when he'd explained to her that they'd been childhood friends. He'd done it after the Lancet Dragon Priest nonsense. After Evergreen had chewed Adamine out for slapping her around, after Laxus had forced Adamine to fight him, and after Freed, Levy, and Lucy had all read Adamine's manga, Bickslow had gotten a second to explain Familiar Amnesia to her.

Apparently, she had it as well, but his father had altered it for her. He'd been trying to wipe Adamine's mind of all the darkness she'd been forced to go through. All he had done though was wipe everyone's names and faces from her mind. That was why she hadn't recognized him when Bickslow had helped save Adamine from a guild Gatlin had sent for her.

Putting his hand on Adamine's silky soft caramel hair, Bickslow tried to raid his mind for whatever Exile was. He had no clue. He knew some of Gatlin's father's men had been sent to find Adamine, but he never knew their names. At least now he could give a title to the faceless bastards that had burned down his father's guild and ruined Bickslow and Adamine's childhood.

Makarov ran a hand through his mustache then looked towards the group. Urian, the ice god slayer, was leaned back against a wall. He was studying Bickslow's hand on Adamine's head with interest. Isaac was also looking at said hand, but the correct word should be scowling not looking. Makarov's eyes were sparkling with interest, but Bickslow tried to ignore it. It was bad enough that Freed and Evergreen had joined forces in a team he called Everfreed to get Bickslow with Adam. The last thing he needed was Makarov's meddling.

The room was quiet until Laxus came bursting, literally, bursting through the doors. He looked pissed as he checked out Isaac and Urian, but when he finally settled his eyes on something, it was Adamine. "Yo, Mina, you want to tell me who these two clowns are and what they're doing messing with you?" Laxus snapped once he'd laid eyes on Adamine's somber expression.

"These two clowns are her cousins, Laxus, and I suggest you learn to knock next time you want to come into a room," Makarov warned.

Laxus made a grumbling noise then looked back to Adamine. She'd lifted her head, and Bickslow had taken his hand off of her hair. "Master, what do you suggest we do?" she asked.

"I thought I told you not to call me that, Mina." Makarov beamed at her with an expression of _everything-is-going-to-be-alright_. "I have a plan, and it's really simple."

"Y-you do!" Adamine immediately perked up. "I-I don't want this guild getting hurt like my last one did." She glanced to Bickslow with big eyes as if in an apology, but he just grinned with his tongue out. Apparently, there were no hard feelings there.

"I have the most perfect plan, but it will involve some detail changes."

"Detail changes," Pearl finally broke in after being quiet for so long. "What do you mean detail changes?"

"Detail changes like I want Adamine to move in with Laxus while people are searching for her," Makarov entailed. He looked completely mischievous.

"W-what?" Isaac nearly howled.

Makarov raised a brow at him. "Of course, I have a reason for this." Makarov glanced over to a slack jawed Laxus. "Many people know that Mina rooms with Freed and Bickslow. If someone tries to catch her in her sleep, they're going to go to Freed and Bickslow's apartment. If Mina stays at Laxus's house, she'll be safe from any nighttime raids. Also, I want Isaac and Urian to get guild marks. People will think you're new recruits and will be less likely to suspect you're from Lancet. Also, Mina, I'm going to make it a paid mission for you to go to the masquerade ball."

"Whaaaaat?" Adamine whined.

"Yes, Mina. You have to go. We're going to use you as bait to catch Exile. Besides, Mirajane already told me you have a dress picked out."

Now, Bickslow and Laxus both whipped their heads around to Mina. The movement was so fast that Adamine thought their heads should have rolled off their shoulders. "I-I-I was forced to buy it! Mirajane and Evergreen threatened me that if I didn't go they would make my life a pink and glittery hell!" Adamine admitted.

Pearl snapped, "She's telling the truth! I was there, and I have to go too because they threatened to do the same to me!" The girls flung into each other arms and shivered in fear.

* * *

**Hello again, just a reminder for new readers, if you are confused at any point in the story, I suggest you start by reading Hunt and Be Hunted. It is the very beginning which takes place twelve years into the past when Adam was about fifteen years oldish and first met the Raijinshuu and Laxus. My middle story is called Tablet and a Tome, but it's already finished. Yes, I work in strange ways. Either way, I would love for you to check them both out and leave me a review.**

**If you have questions, comments, or pairing ideas *wink, wink*, I would love to hear from you. Also, I love it when people suggest future events for me. Thanks to comments, I know how one of my action scenes is going to go down.**

**Have a lovely night or day, whatever time your reading this in, and keep away from germs. They're horrible. I'm slowly withering away over here.**

**Laxus: You're not withering away.**

**Me: You know nothing of my life, Sparkler!**

**Bickslow: Oh, no! Somebody call an ambulance, her soul is withering before my very eyes. Quickly! I must know whether or not I make sweet, beautiful love to my Adamine. Don't die on me!**

**Isaac: Whoa, there Zombie Maker, keep your filthy paws off my lady friend. Who knows, I might wind up with Mina.**

**Laxus: Over my dead body, Luke Skywalker! Aren't you supposed to be her cousin or something?**

**Isaac: No, damn it. That's just a big misunderstanding! I swear!**

**Bickslow: Uh. Huh. Babies, I think we should slowly back away from the creeper.**

**Bickslow's Babies: Creeper! Creeper!**


	6. Extreme Makeover: Dragon Slayer Edition

Extreme Make Over: Dragon Slayer Edition

Adamine bit down on the inside of her lip as she stepped from Makarov's office. She wasn't exactly sure that she liked being bait for a band of bloodthirsty mage hunters, but it was Makarov's plan. If there was anyone in this guild that Adamine looked to for advice, it was Makarov. Although, his advice was often unorthodox. Like that one time when he suggested she do a photo shoot with Mira. There was also that other time when he and Mira had joined forces to knock both Adamine and Laxus out and put them on a train sent to some romantic vacation resort. Oh, and that one time when Makarov had Mirajane picked out sexy bathing suits to go to a pool party. Adamine still didn't understand why everyone got a nose bleed at the sight of her in a string bikini. Even calm Laxus had looked flustered.

Still, all of Makarov's strange schemes seemed to come out well in the long run. Though… they tended to be centered around Laxus. Well, he was the master's grandson after all. Perhaps, it made sense to him.

Adamine ran a hand down the back of her neck. She trailed her pinky finger against the Fairy Tail guild mark. She owed Laxus, the Raijinshuu, and Fairy Tail everything. If they wanted her to be bait for Exile, then she would do it. Even if it meant wearing a… a dress.

Once Adamine's foot came into contact with the top stair, she heard the door to master's office shut. Makarov still had Bickslow, Urian, and Isaac in there. He had wanted to speak with them while Adamine got packed. Another strange thing had been brought up just as the group was to disperse, and it involved a certain chibi sized Hellhound.

"I can't believe gramps won't let me bunk with you and Laxus," Black Pearl complained as she walked with Adamine. Laxus trailed behind them with his lips held in their typical firm, flat line. He hadn't said a word since master had said Adam was to bunk with him. Perhaps, he didn't want Adamine in his home.

"Oh, calm down, Pearl. It's just until we catch Exile. Then, I'll go back to living with Bickslow and Freed." Adamine turned to grin at Laxus. "I promise I won't be a problem for you, Laxus."

"Huh? Uh. It's no problem at all, Stoner. I'm more concerned about your cousins. Are you sure that they aren't here for you?" Laxus's voice held a tightly leashed hint of warning. Ah. There was the big, protective dragon Adamine had been waiting for.

"I'm positive. Zac and Uri would be risking themselves if they came out of hiding to find me. Gatlin would recognize that they were mages and then Exile would be sent on them. Isaac already promised me he would take the throne as long as I stayed living."

He only grunted in response.

"Where do you even live, Laxus?" Black Pearl questioned. She had one hand on her hip and was eyeing Laxus like he was an enemy. Why? Adamine had no clue. Pearl always got googlie eyed when Bickslow was around, but she looked at Laxus like he was some kind of rival.

"House on the outskirts of town. I've got a spare bedroom to stow stray dragons in, so Adamine had a place to sleep if that's what you were wanting to know." Laxus glowered down at Black Pearl.

Even after Pearl had saved Adamine's life, those two had never seen eye to eye. Black Pearl didn't trust Laxus, and Laxus didn't trust Pearl. The two of them existed in this state of tolerance when they were together. Adamine was honestly happy that she wouldn't have to deal with the two of them going at it while she stayed at Laxus's place.

"Okay, then I'm going to take Pearl to go get my stuff packed. We have what… one more day until Halloween? I shouldn't have to pack much.

Again, Laxus just grunted in answer.

* * *

_Laxus's House_

Adamine's caramel brows rose as she took in the state of Laxus's abode. In front of it ran a small stream that trickled peacefully beneath a gently sloping bridge. A cobblestone pathway led up to a quaint entry where the Fairy Tail insignia had been carved out of wood and hung on the front door. The freshly manicured lawn and simple home would have looked peaceful and serene had there not been lightning rods slammed down at regular intervals throughout the yard and roof of the house.

Then again, the lightning rods did make this place one hundred percent lightning dragon slayer proof. It was definitely Laxus's home. When Adamine finally convinced Freed and Bix that she could live in her own house, she knew she would decorate her home in all kinds of gemstone.

"It's very you," Adamine complimented and looped her thumbs through the thin straps of her leather backpack.

Laxus gave a half grin then glanced to her backpack. "You sure that's all you're going to need. If we don't catch Exile, you may be staying here longer than just a couple of days," he mentioned.

Adamine just shrugged. "This is all I should need. Why? You aren't comparing me to Evergreen are you?" She raised her brow to give him a suspicious glance.

"Ha. No. I'm just used to chicks hauling around half their wardrobe when they stay somewhere."

"Ah. Got ye self a lot of lady friends do ya, Laxus my boy," Adamine teased, doing her best Bickslow impersonation. All she needed was the stuck out tongue and dolls flying around her head to make it legitimate.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Just get inside the house and unpack your junk in the guest room. I have to go back to the guild after this. Want to take a job before I'm stuck playing bodyguard for helpless little girl." He put his hand on top of Adamine's bandana covered head then pushed her forward.

With a fang filled grin Adamine watched Laxus unlock the door then lead her inside of his home. As soon as the light switch flicked on, the two of them were greeted with, "I knew you'd be here!"

Adamine's mouth dropped at the sight of an overly pleased Mirajane and a scowling Evergreen. No! Adamine had thought that she'd escaped them! How had they found her so quickly?

"You got Bickslow and Freed to lie to us. Didn't you Adamine?" Evergreen assumed. She took a threatening step forward while Adamine backed up to brush against Laxus's chest.

"Ha. Ha. What? No. I would never do such a thing. Do I look so heartless to you, Ever? Besides, Freed can't lie." Adamine let out nervous laughter but died a little inside when an evil grin slipped up Mirajane's face.

"Freed can't lie, but he can withhold information," Mira mentioned. Both women stepped even closer to Adamine.

Oh, no. Adamine had nowhere to go. Black Pearl wasn't here to help her fight them off, and Laxus looked just as disturbed as Adamine did. "What did you do to them?" he wondered, taking a step back himself.

"Nothing! I just-"

"Ditched us! Now, Mina, prepare yourself for Extreme Makeover: Dragon Slayer Edition!" Evergreen announced. Both women pounced, but Adamine ducked behind Laxus at the last second to slip back out the front door.

"You're not getting away from us!" Mirajane howled. Her body shifted into a Demon Takeover Adamine had never seen. It was fluffy and adorable, and it scared the living hell out of Adam.

Adamine summoned the power that sealed away her dragon attributes and released the seal on her wings. "Chakra Release: Heart!" she commanded. Just when she thought she could take to the sky, Mirajane snagged a hold of Adam's ankle. "Let me go! Let me go! I don't wanna be made over!"

"I've got this one, Evergreen. Go find Black Pearl! We only have one day until the masquerade ball!" Mira announced, dragging Adamine back to the ground by her leg.

"Laxus, what the hell are you doing just standing there. Help me! Aren't we comrades?"

"Sorry, Mina, but every slayer for himself!" Laxus laughed back. His eyes were that of being disturbed and entertained all at the same time.

Adamine's hand went up to shoot him the bird even as Mirajane teleported Adamine to only Mavis knows where.

* * *

Urian snickered at the sight of an extremely pissed off woman bursting through the doors. She took one look at the chibi sized canine standing on the floor, lowered her glasses which in turn changed the dog to stone, then looked at the knight in purple armor and said, "You're next" before flying off with a pair of fairy wings. This place was going to be pretty entertaining for the next few days. Urian was glad that Isaac had brought him along. This place was fun.

"The hell was that about?" Isaac wondered as he looked to the spot where Black Pearl had been.

Makarov just brushed it off. With a wave of his hand, he said, "Don't worry about it. Now, we were talking about the masquerade ball?"

Isaac nodded. "Yes, I had paid off the mayor of Magnolia to hold it. The plan was to lure Exile out into the open and capture them. We just never expected for Adamine to find out about it. It was supposed to be an undercover operation then we were to go back to Lancet. War's brewing, and we need to stop it before people get hurt."

Urian chimed in, "Although if Isaac would just get hitched and we faked Adamine's death this would all go over so much more smoothly." Urian arched a brow at his brother, but Isaac just ignored him. "But somebody started crying like a big fat baby when he heard from Hisui that Adam was getting set up for a trap. Wittle Izzy wanted his Mina."

"Oi. Ain't y'all cousins?" Bickslow wondered. His babies echoed his question and suddenly began to hover in an adorable but menacing show of warning.

Urian threw his arm across Isaac's shoulders and explained, "Nah. My big brother here is actually a bastard. Our mother was pregnant when she married Lord Lancet, but the idiot thought it was his kid. So, Zac here wound up with all the wealth and I would up with some snazzy armor since the House of Thorns is the shield of the kingdom. We're only half related. Where I have blood from my dad making me Adam's cousin, Zac doesn't."

Bickslow and Makarov looked like their heads were spinning as they absorbed all of this information, so Urian added, "Yeah. Lancet nobility is fucked up. Anyway, what are we going to do now that Adamine has found us out?" His face was suddenly masked over with a threatening seriousness. "I don't want to see them lay a finger on any hair on my Adamine's head."

Makarov was the first to recover. He inclined his head in agreement. "That's true. I believe that it would be best if you got your guild marks and we introduced you as members of the guild. This mission is strictly between The Raijinshuu, us, Pearl, and Laxus. I don't want anyone else finding out about it. The whole guild would go crazy if they knew someone wanted Mina."

Ha. The guild wasn't the only ones that would go crazy. If something happened to the beloved Princess Erianna Lancet, all of the mages that knew of her abilities would go bat shit crazy. If a war hadn't started, it would as soon as the mages of Lancet found out their princess was harmed.

The mages of the kingdom kept the princess's secret. They guarded her because they believed she would be their deliverance. Urian couldn't argue that point. He'd love to see the day when mages and Normans could live side by side and share not only their technology but their spells, and he believed that only Adamine could make it happen. Urian just hoped that he would be at her side when it did.

Makarov stroked his mustache. "I want Black Pearl to play decoy at Bickslow's apartment. She'll sleep in Adam's bed, but the day of the ball, I want you and Isaac to be masked guards that patrol the grounds while Bickslow and Laxus guard her from the inside. I'll have to discuss this with Evergreen and Freed, but I want them to be long distance guardians. They'll be spies that watch Adamine from a distance. Black Pearl will assist you in patrolling the grounds."

"Wait. I have to dance?" Bickslow caught on.

"Yes, Bickslow. You have to dance. Laxus, too. I need Adamine to be protected at all times that way we make sure she doesn't get taken." His head swerved to Isaac and Urian. "Now, for your guild marks."

Urian tossed his vest off while Isaac popped his open. Even the master arched a brow at the broad physiques of each male before he reached for the guild stamp. Urian had a similar build to Bickslow, but Isaac's body coursed with thick bands of muscle. He had a perfect V running down to where his skin disappeared beneath his black jeans. So, this was what Lancet nobility had to offer.

* * *

**Hey! I put up some images for you to see of my characters. I have two shots of Adamine. One where she's summoning Firmalione's power, and another to get a grasp on her typical look. The other image I have is of Isaac. Go look at my page on Deviant Art. I have the information on my profile.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	7. Sleep Dancing

**Ah, the romantic plot thickens. I love how Adamine can ruin a moment and how Isaac is so brooding when someone other than him is with her. Oh! Oh! I put up the beginning to my Adamantine Dragon Slayer Series! It is called ****_Hunt and be Hunted_****.**

**In that story the lovable and adorable Adamine we know is tougher, more of a loner and a little bit depressed. I explain how Adamine looses Black Pearl and how she first meets Laxus and the Raijinshuu. Also, there is the goodie bit about how Adamine and Evergreen hated each other on contact and had a serious rivalry with each other.**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this cute moment between Adamine and Bix. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Sleep Dancing

Perched on the guild hall, Hollis lit up his cigarette. He was the first of Exile to get here, and there was nothing better than that. He'd done good to steal a fisherman's ship to slip through the borders between Fiore and Lancet. Why? Well, you see it was because if Hollis got Erianna Lancet on his own, then his freedom would be ensured.

It was a simple enough task. Catch girl. Cross border. Hand her over to her creepy ass fiancé. Receive pardon for murder. Hollis couldn't have made up an easier task for himself if he'd tried. Still, it was going to break out into all hell when the rest of Exile got here.

The five hated each other. They were all hardened criminals with no time for anyone but themselves. Out of all of them though Hollis was the craftiest. That was pretty much proven when the fire wielder turned a five day trip by sea into a three day trip.

Yeah. He was a badass. That was pretty much a fact, but there were some things that the little princess had up her sleeve. Like the fact that the guild who was ensuring her safety was the strongest guild in all of Fiore.

Hollis hadn't received that bit of information until just recently. He'd been strolling through a market when he'd caught sight of Erianna Lancet. She was living under an alias named Adamine Terra. He'd never seen her face to face. Just a few images and old paintings of the young princess, but when he'd caught sight of her wearing a skimpy bikini Hollis had to raise a brow. The princess was hot.

Good. That meant that having her in his keeping on the journey back to Lancet wasn't gunna be a chore.

Then again, Fairy Tail wasn't the only thing keeping Hollis from Princess Lancet. There was also the information his spies had sent him. According to his men, the Lords Isaac and Urian had ditched out with their regent in place. Since the two were supposed to be in Lancet in order to work Isaac into an arranged marriage with Hisui of Fiore, it wasn't much of a surprise, but Hollis wasn't going to drop his guard. The lords were related to Erianna. They might be keeping an eye on her while they were in the kingdom.

There were a few things keeping Hollis from his freedom, but he would do anything to be freed from the iron claws of that bastard Gatlin. The man wanted to enslave the mages of the kingdom, and that put a damper on Hollis' dreams of freedom. As soon as he delivered the blushing bride to her king, Hollis would run off to Fiore or some other mage dominated kingdom.

Hollis took a long drag of his cigarette then flicked ash off it with his thumb. Below him was the entrance to Fairy Tail. Hollis had already seen Adamine leave with some hulking brute. The man had sensed Hollis's presence, but he hadn't look to the roof. Good thing too. Hollis wasn't wearing his mask. If the blonde man saw Hollis now, he would know what he looked like when he raided Adamine from the masquerade ball tomorrow. And, that would be a problem.

Grinning, Hollis leaned back on the roof to listen to the bug he'd planted in the guild. From the sounds of things Hollies already knew some juicy details. Adamine was moving in with blondie in case someone tried to nab her in her sleep. They were also placing four guards inside the ballroom and three outside. That would have been a good idea if Hollis didn't already have a ticket to go to the ball.

His plan was to go into the ballroom, distract Adamine with a few well-placed compliments, and lead her outside after getting her a little tipsy. From there he could take her back to his place, maybe get lucky, then when she was knocked out in his hotel room, he'd put on a ship and get them the hell up out of here. Now, then, he just had to get ready for tomorrow.

Hollis's long body rose from the roof and he gave a long stretch. With a grin down to the path Adamine had taken with the blonde man, he stated, "Don't worry, Erianna. Your knight in shining armor is on his way."

* * *

Bickslow cast a scowl in the direction of the woman standing in front of him. He had known that Evergreen had been plotting his revenge, but he had no clue that it would be something as awful as this.

She beamed up at him with a grin full of menace, but it appeared that he wasn't the only one getting punished tonight. Adamine stood beside him in the guild's library. She had already gotten attacked by Mira apparently.

Her hair was fixed high atop her head before it twirled down in a caramel braid. A face usually rid of make up completely was now decked out in hot crimson and faint blush. She looked like a fifties pin up girl with her sexy make up and attire.

Mira had even changed her clothes, and although it wasn't the dress Adamine had apparently purchased, it was something to add to the pin up girl appearance.

She was wearing a pair of cut off blue jean shorts then a red flannel tied between her breasts to flaunt her sexy six pack. With a pair of high top converse Bickslow definitely approved. It was her to a T while still being sexual incarnate.

Had she not been sporting that whipped puppy look, Bickslow might have wolf whistled. Might being a definitely.

Speaking of costume changes, though. Bickslow had also been redecorated. Evergreen had put him into a headlock and combed back his wild hair then shoved him into a casual button up and worn out jeans. She hadn't gotten him out of boots though. He was still wearing combat boots.

He knew what Ever was up to. Bickslow just didn't understand why she had to do this now when Mina was in danger. Screw his lack of formal dancing prowess. He could club dance like a beast but put him in a formal setting and he kept his ass on the bench.

"Ever, do we have to do this? My cousins are in, and I should be spending time with them right now. Not this," Adamine complained. Bickslow knew better than to think that she wanted to see her cousins. Adamine really was just looking for an out.

"Yes! You do. You ditched Mira and me, and she's already gotten her revenge. Now, it's my turn." She turned her head sharply when the door of the library opened.

Tentatively, Freed stepped in with the extremely bulky Elfman behind him. Both Ever's and Elf's faces lit up scarlet when they caught sight of each other. Then, it faded as quickly as it came. Evergreen's head snapped back towards her two whipped pups. She was determined.

"Freed, will you please?" Evergreen asked. She stepped closer towards Elfman and took his massive hands in her dainty ones. Freed gave a nod then approached a piano… Wait. When did that get in here? "Now, Adamine, copy me."

Adamine raised a brow at Evergreen's brilliantly scarlet face. A playful snicker cross her lips when Adam put her manicured hands into Bickslow's. Adamine taunted, "Do I have to copy everything? 'Cause I don't think my face can turn that bright red, Ever."

Bickslow snickered, "And, I don't think that I can puff up that big."

The couple's blush deepened, but Evergreen still snapped, "Look at your partner! Both of you!"

The two of them snickered then obeyed, but once they made eye contact, they, too, mimicked the coloring of the happy couple. Adamine's skin flushed light pink right under the surface, and Bickslow tried to focus on anything but Mina's bright emerald eyes.

"Now, follow my lead. Since I'm also teaching Elfman how to dance, I'm going to lead. Bickslow mimic my steps," Evergreen explained. She glared over at Freed who was snickering to the side politely.

Quickly, he jumped into place.

Music filled the library, and Evergreen counted off their steps.

"Dancing is a man!" Elfman roared as per some man code, and Evergreen punished him by stepping on his foot with her spike heel.

Adamine on the other hand, looked positively bored. Her eyes were heavy lidded, and she even gave a couple yawns as the two of them moved back and forth. Bickslow knew she would rather be eating. He had no clue how he was going to keep either one of them awake during this masquerade ball.

When Adam's head laid fully against Bickslow's chest as they danced, his eyes briefly widened. Her tiny palms fit perfectly inside of his, and she had curled her scarlet nails up against his callouses. Bickslow looked over her head, but there was no denying the blush inching its way up his throat. He needed to make something funny out of this. Quickly.

But when Adamine snuggled up closer to him, he couldn't figure anything out. Instead, he just kept his lips in a firm line and moved Adamine with him. Their bodies swayed to the gentle sounds of Freed's piano skills like some oceanic rhythm.

It wasn't until Adamine's knocked out snore slipped through her lips did Evergreen freeze in place. Her entire body stiffened after the few hours they'd been swaying, and she cast Adamine a scowl. Then, her face completely fell at the sight.

Bickslow was still rocking with Adamine asleep against him. Her lips were parted and staining his shirt with her lipstick, but he just kept moving with his eyes never leaving the top of her caramel head. He looked quietly entertained… Now, that was really weird.

Adamine broke the spell for Evergreen when her lips made a smacking sound and she sleep mumbled, "Bickslow, gimme back my pancakes." The little female tripped in her sleep over Bickslow's big feet, but he caught her in his arms before she could splat on the floor.

He hefted her up into his arms where she rolled out gracelessly against him. Her mouth was hung open without any care, and one arm draped dead against his arm. Caramel hair was all in her face until Bickslow moved it away like some kind of cobweb.

"Call it a night, eh, Ever?" Bickslow wondered. His babies were playfully dancing around Adamine's body, expressing the interest that Bickslow was trying to hide.

Evergreen snickered at the man holding the unconscious, graceless female and nodded. "Sure." She whipped around to Elfman, poking him in his giant chest. "But, you are still stepping on my feet, so you stay."

Freed called, "Remember that she's staying at Laxus's house."

Bickslow grumbled, "Yeah. Yeah. Laxus's place." His babies cried, "Laxus's place" as if he would forget.

The Seith Mage strolled his way up the stairs then directly into Adamine's cousins. "Yo! Bickslow, what ya got there?" the one named Urian wondered. He strolled up with an almost angry looking Isaac following suit.

"Stoner fell asleep during our torture session with Evergreen. Taking her back to Laxus's place," he explained, wishing he had his visor. Although it wouldn't hide the blush inching up his throat, it would make this situation a little less awkward. For Bickslow at least.

"Ah. Must not of ben bad torture if she got knocked out," Urian observed. "If you want, I'll take Adam off your hands." Urian arched a dark brow as if he was trying to size Bickslow up.

The mage just rolled his shoulders. "Na. I'm used to hauling her ass around. She always falls asleep in the dumbest places." He glanced backwards, wishing he could have ditched out of here without having to be around Adamine's cousins. He wasn't sure that he liked the fact that people from Lancet were anywhere near her. They could be putting an ever bigger target on Adam's back than there already was.

"Sounds like my Mina. Ay, ya don't mind if we walk with ya? Case somebody comes after my girl?" Urian fell into an easy step beside Bickslow, but Isaac seemed to be holding off.

Something about that mage bothered Bickslow. It wasn't like he had some kind of claim on Stoner or anything, but the less competition the better. Right?

"Na. Come on. It's probably good if you know where Stoner's going to be stowed away at."

"Cool. Yo, Zac. Quit lurking and come walk with us."

"I'm not lurking!" Isaac snarled.

Urian's grin got huge. "Sure you're not."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Is Adamine not adorable in a completely graceless way? I think so. Thank y'all for all the inspirational goodies in the form of comments and following and favoriting. Please, keep on keeping on.**

**If you have some comments or just want to say hey, do it. It's truly awesome to hear from y'all. Have a good night or day!**


	8. Can't Have It

**The Love Square's Plot thickens!**

**Hello, everyone. I must apologize for the time between posting chapters. I've been busy with classes and have had writer's block. Excuses. Excuses. Anyway, this chapter is short, but I hope you enjoy.**

**I give some insight into Isaac and am continuing with the loving nature of my beloved characters. It will not last long (unless you want it to) though! Action will soon come to entertain my thrill seekers.**

**Tell me how you want the chapters to continue and just tell me what you think. Heck. Just say hi if you're feeling it.**

**Have a good day, readers!**

* * *

Can't Have It

Adamine looked like a pale corpse as she rested limply in Bickslow's arms. She kept up that appearance until she heard a set of doors close behind her. Still, though, she waited. Her painted nails glistened underneath the moonlight, and her scarlet lips were parted. It was probably a good thing that it was so close to Halloween or people would be looking at her funny. Instead, Adamine could hear children laughing and playing.

Once Adamine was positive that they had gotten far enough away from the guild, she popped open one eye. Her emerald iris glistened straight up into crimson. "Did we fool 'em?"

"Oh, yeah. We got 'em," Bickslow snickered. He stopped to allow Adamine to drop to the concrete, but when her dainty feet touched ground, Bickslow's fingertips lingered against her waistline. He seemed to abruptly notice it then shoved his chin upwards to stare up at the waxing moon. "Your cousins showed up," Bickslow mentioned.

Adamine raised a brow then glanced around. Sure enough two of her cousins were there. Isaac looked to be skulking according to the half of his face that she could see, and Urian was beaming madly. Well, no surprise there. When Urian was happy, Isaac was typically upset because of it. "So, where are you guys staying at?" Adamine wondered.

Urian was the first to answer, "We've got a hotel room for the next few nights. Bickslow offered for us to stay at his place, but Black Pearl growled at him so that didn't work out." Urian stepped closer to Adamine. He tiptoed around her in a playful manner before leaning in to whisper, "Does my Mina have a boyfriend?"

Instead of bright blush that would have filled a normal person's face, Adamine just gave Urian a stare like _Na duh_. "Yes. He is a boy, and he is my friend. I have lots of boyfriends. Girlfriends, too. What's it matter?" She tilted her head and cocked her hip out.

The sassy stance made Urian snicker harder. "Of course, you do, Mina. But, ya know. In a romantic sense. Do you and the Seith Mage get a little tongue action going between the two of ya? Eh? Eh? Is my Mina playing the field like her role model?" Urian waggled his dark eyebrows.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You know I don't understand dirty speak, so you're going to have to flat out say it to me straight," Adamine stated loud enough for Isaac and Bickslow to turn their heads towards the private conversation.

Urian leaned back with his arms behind his head and snickered. "You and I will have an educational talk later, Mina. I forgot that my darling cousin is unversed in the world of the sexes and sex in general." Urian's trademark wink caught the eye of some women passing by, and the two swooned as they walked off. Yes, Urian was all charm this eve.

"Okay!" Isaac broke in. He tossed an arm around Adamine's shoulders and added, "We really need to be dropping Adamine off in case some spies see us stashing her into Laxus's place. As much as I hate the fact that she is staying with a strange guy, I will have to deal with it. Now, won't I, Urian?" Isaac snarled that last bit, staring Urian straight in the face.

Why was everyone acting weird all of a sudden? Had something happened while Adam was out?

Instead of dwelling on it, Adamine snatched up the hands of Isaac and Urian. Like they did when they were children, Adamine was in between the brothers. She looked to a left out Bickslow and said, "If I had more hands, I'd hold yours, too."

His dolls laughed the same as he did. "You're good, Adam. So, onwards to the Wizard of Oz?"

Adamine raised both of her cousin's hands up to cheer, "Onwards to the Wizard of Oz!"

* * *

Isaac glanced over to Adamine as she walked through back trails. They were wise not to be using the main roads to get to Laxus's house, but seeing her so happy as they jumped over brooks and walked through the woods kind of hurt him.

He felt like… he'd missed out on Adamine's life. She had left Lancet and made a new name for herself. The dream that she'd always wanted was coming true. She was free. She was happy. She had adoring friends and a guild that took care of her life family. Frankly, Isaac felt replaced.

His chest hurt at the sight of her laughing with an extremely stoic blonde man and making unintentionally perverted jokes with a man whose face Isaac had still not seen. Urian didn't seem fazed by any of it at all, but he was always easy going. If anyone looked solely for Adamine's ultimate happiness, it was Urian. Isaac felt like a jerk for getting irritated by the men Adamine doted on so heavily.

Perhaps, it would be best if Isaac never said anything about their lack of a blood relation. Adam was so happy the way things were now. Besides, Isaac was supposed to get betrothed to Hisui. That was the real reason he should have been here. That princess was very kind and cared solely for her country. She was a very worthy and capable woman, but she wasn't… Mina.

Isaac scratched the back of his neck as he pondered these things, but when Adamine jumped into a shaft of moonlight that poured through the trees, his heart betrayed his mind.

She was gorgeous. Adamine's wavy brunette hair shimmered against the halo the moon gave her. In this light he could see the red, brown, and blonde that made up her hair. In her black Converse Adamine looked like a commoner, a very beautiful commoner. Isaac could almost forget that she was the princess and believed they were related. Uuuuuuugh. This sucked.

A firefly distracted Adamine, and the innocent minded woman jumped off a rock to snag the insect. Having her two cousins with her had obviously made her even happier than normal. Adamine was taking in the details of everything.

The firefly ran along her hand, and she studied the way it pulsated light before catching sight of a leaf changing colors. At one point, she had even pulled a gemstone up from the ground that no one had noticed and popped it into her mouth after washing it with a spell.

"Different now. Isn't she?" Urian pointed at after he'd finally stopped frolicking in a puddle with Adamine whose shoes had gotten lost. He, too, had ditched his shoes, and his feet pressed against the cool, dewy earth.

"Definitely. She's… happy." Isaac cast a grin when Adamine caught his glance and waved with the hand not holding the Seith mage's totem.

Urian warned, "She is, and you had better not do anything to fuck it up. In over twenty years Adamine has been through all kinds of shit that should have made her suicidal, but she's here. We should have lost her on that altar, but she's here. With us. You know what I'm saying. Don't you?" Urian's eyes frosted over with a chilling threat, and Isaac simply nodded.

He got it. Adamine was off limits. Always would be. Urian had always hinted that to him, but screw it all if his body didn't want to think the same way.

One of the totems flew around Adamine's head, making her laugh. The sound was music to his ears. Firmalione, Adamine was happy now, and Isaac had to acknowledge that a part of that fact was the Seith mage who made Isaac's blood boil.

As if to prove the point, Bickslow wrapped an arm around Adamine. He leaned in close to her, whispered something in her ear, and then threw her into the water. His maniacal rang through the woods before revenge was taken. When he took a step, Adamine used her magic to make the ground rise. Bickslow fell face first into a tree. Isaac seethed with jealousy.

Urian ignored him. Instead of paying his brother any mind, Urian went to partake in the hijinks. He made the water crystalize to ice around Adamine. Her hair was dotted with flakes of ice, and as soon as she broke free of it, Adamine tackled Urian into mud.

With a mental shrug Isaac decided to join in. Using his magic, he made Adamine and Urian's shadows pop out of the ground. The shadows gripped onto their ankles, and soon enough all four mages were in a dog pile. If Isaac was going to have to deal with Adamine's affection being directed at other men, he was going to do it with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Oh, oh, oh. Not sure if I've mentioned this before, but for those of you who want to read more about Adamine Terra and the Raijinshuu, check out Tablet and a Tome and also see the beginning of it all in Hunt and be Hunted.**

**It takes place twelve years into the past before the Tenrou Freeze.**

**Sorry if I repeated myself, but I'm excited. Okay? :)**


	9. What I Please

What I Please

"I was wondering what was taking you so long, and now I guess I know," Laxus intoned when Adamine opened up the door to his house with a key he'd given her. Behind her, Bickslow and her cousins were just leaving. Knowing Bickslow, he would have been smart enough to take the trails to his house instead of going the direct route. The cousins may have screwed that up though. Laxus still wasn't sure he trusted the two of them.

Adamine gave him an easy grin and cocked her hip out. "Aw. Were you up all night waiting on me? I would have never taken you for a sap, Laxus," she teased.

"Not intentionally. Your dog came over here and threatened to burn me to crisp if I didn't make sure you got home before I went to sleep. Besides, I went through your stuff. Found something cool." From his draped out position on the leather sofa, Laxus held up Adamine's newest comic. The partially colored pages flapped in the air.

"Something cool…" Her words faded off when she caught sight of what was in his hands.

Laxus felt like everything moved in slow motion. A grin easily slipped up the side of his face with every inch Adamine's mouth opened wider. Her eyes got as round as the moon. Shooting out like a snake, Adamine shot forward to snatch the thick, bound pages in his grasp, but Laxus thrust the book behind his back.

"Gimme that back!" she shrieked. Her hands grappled for the comic book, but Laxus was successfully out maneuvering her. Every time Adamine's hand shot out, she grabbed at nothing but his wrist or forearm. "It's not finished! You aren't supposed to look at it!"

Laxus gave a snicker when Adamine perched herself on Laxus's torso. She sat on her knees and glowered down at him. The look was so adorable he had to give it up. As soon as he tossed the book to her, she snatched it up like gold.

"I thought it was bad enough that Bickslow was always going through my stuff. Apparently, living with you isn't going to be much better," she pouted. Adamine opened up the book, letting the pages fly quickly until she stopped completely. "You got a stain on it!"

"I may or may not have been eating while looking through it," Laxus admitted. He tauntingly jerked his chin over to an empty plate on the coffee table. Huh? He was playful today. What was he up to? Adamine wasn't used to playfulness coming from Laxus.

She put her hand to his forehead. "You don't have a cold. Do you?"

Laxus's big hand covered hers. Scowling, he grumbled, "No. Why do you wanna know?"

"You're acting like Bickslow. It's scary." Adamine eased her way off of Laxus, but she was caught when his hand snatched her by the waistline. "Huh? What are you doing?"

He glanced down to his own hand, stared at it for a little bit, and then tightened his grip. In seconds Adamine was tucked up beside him. "Nothing," he explained. His arm draped protectively over Adamine's arm. His chin rested on the top of her caramel toned head.

"This doesn't feel like nothing. Are you sure that you aren't sick?" Adamine glanced back to the golden haired mage at her back. From this angle she couldn't see his face, but judging by the tight hold he had on her, she could guess that it was pensive. Something had Laxus worked up. Adam just didn't know what.

He grumbled, "I'm not sick. I… just… am tired."

"That is complete bullshit, and you know it. You don't cuddle me when you're tired. When you're tired you disappear and make a dragon's nest for yourself. Anyone who touches you will get electrified. Now tell me what's wrong with you." Adamine tried to wiggle around to get a look at his face, but he kept her tucked firmly against his hard body.

An exasperated sigh blew Adamine's spiky hair in all kinds of directions, but she didn't pay it any mind. Instead, Adamine sat there in the darkness of Laxus's living room. Her speculative eyes glittered against the sight of yellow gemstones that looked good enough to eat. She took note of the fine brick and wood fireplace that she and the Raijinshuu would sit beside in the winter.

She spent a lot of time in Laxus's house, but she'd never stayed the night here. Well, at least not by herself. When Adam was here typically Bix, Freed, and Ever were as well. They'd often have sleepovers that involved a lot of rum, special treat they drank when Adam came over, and laughing. This tense quiet wasn't something Adam was comfortable in.

For a while, they just laid there. Adam's eyes danced around the furnishings in Laxus's house, and Laxus eventually started playing with the rivets on Adam's jean pocket. When his deep voice rasped out in the darkness, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I don't want you to go back to Lancet," he admitted. His fingers played even more vigorously with the metal piece on her jeans, and Adam felt her body relax. That was what this was all about.

"Where did that come from? No one ever brought that up."

"Your cousins are here. I want them gone."

He would. Out of anyone Adamine had ever met, there was never a dragon so territorial as Laxus. His need to be the master of his domain was so great that it rivaled even Adamine's reclusiveness.

"What do my cousins have to do with me going back to Lancet?"

"They want you back there. I can see it in them. Especially the one with the mask. I don't like the way he looks at you." Laxus's arm went from her pants pocket to her waist again. The tension in his body seethed from him. It was so strong that it was seeping into Adamine's heart.

"Isaac just wants what's best for the kingdom. If there was a way for me to rule without being wed, he would have me on the throne."

"And you?" Adamine raised her brow at his question. "Do you want to go back there?"

Now, Adam had to pause. Her spiky eyelashes shadowed her eyes, and she gripped the armrest beneath her head tighter. Ever since seeing Isaac and Urian… she was… debating it. She'd left a lot of unfinished business back in Lancet. Perhaps, if she went back, she could fix it.

She wouldn't marry Gatlin. Bickslow had already crushed that thought. But, maybe, she could go back and check on Kindred Spirit. Adamine had been wanting to know whether the guild was hanging on or if Spyro was still… alive. She knew that Spyro was Bickslow's dad, so since it was her fault the guild burned, she wanted to be the one to reunite them… She owed it to him.

"Adam," Laxus growled at her silence. He lifted himself up to hover over her like a threat. His grey eyes glowed like an animal's in the darkness, and Adamine gave him a nervous smile. "You know that no one wants you to go back there."

Adamine's sad expression changed to one of determination. "You can't tell me what to do, Laxus. That may work on the Raijinshuu, but it sure as hell won't work on me." She pressed her elbows and met him until there were mere inches between their faces.

"Don't think that I won't try to stop you," he threatened, moving closer. Their breaths meshed in the air between him. The scene may have looked sexual to anyone who walked in, but to the two of them, they were two dragons staring down each other.

Adamine's fangs were lengthening with hostility, and the answering reaction Laxus gave was the same. She watched with narrowed emerald eyes as his teeth elongated. "I will do what I want to do, Laxus. Not you. Not the Raijinshuu. Not even Isaac or Urian can stop me."

"Not even Bickslow?"

"Bickslow?"

"He's into you, Mina. He'd be upset if you left even if he didn't admit it. He is every single time." Laxus said the words slowly, as if there was some kind of hidden message for her to decode from them.

Of course, Bickslow was upset. All of them got upset when she left, but she had to do it. Not as badly as she did back then, but if she decided that she had to leave again, she couldn't let that stop her. They had a whole guild to fall back on. They would be fine without her.

Adamine snapped, "He'd be fine. All of you would. You have Fairy Tail. I'm the princess of a kingdom. It's my job to see its problems fixed."

Laxus challenged her. "Funny thing for you to say when you've been running away from it all this time!" The both of their voices were rising with each statement. Heat ran across their bodies, and their breaths came faster. Anger needing oxygen.

"You sound like you want me to leave! Do you then, Laxus? I'll leave right now if you want me to!" Adamine made a move to get up, but Laxus tossed her right back underneath him. His arms were an electrical cage that kept her trapped inside of them.

"No! I don't want you to go. I just want you to quit acting like you can fix everyone's problems with a title that you've already given up!" Sparks began to come off his body in a threatening display, and Laxus cursed himself mentally. If there was anyone who could get him riled up, it was the woman beneath him right now.

She met him step for step, challenging him in the way he worked. Even if the Raijinshuu went with his plans, Adamine would be there to alter his course with her stubborn, green gaze. It was those eyes that haunted him every time she left. It was the determined glint that shined in her eyes that he wanted to possess. Damn her for being the most caring, stubborn female he'd ever met, and he was surrounded by stubborn women every day.

Before he could stop himself, his lips were already descending on her mouth. Laxus's heavy form pinned her to the spot, and he snagged the back of her neck with a dominant grip. Adamine's body went completely stiff beneath him. Still, he kept going.

His lips teased at her stiff mouth, and after enough coaxed she finally parted her lips. But it wasn't to allow him access. Instead, Adamine's lengthened fangs bit down on his tongue. Her arms turned to gemstones. Without any warning, Laxus was launched into his fireplace.

"Don't you ever lay a damned hand on me without my permission, Laxus Dreyar!" She snapped. Spinning on her heel military style, Adamine's sassy hips sashayed down the hallway where she slammed the guest bedroom door shut.

With a hiss Laxus wiped blood from his lips and roared, "I'll do what I damn well please in my own house!" Seething, he lifted himself up from the stone mantle. He snarled, "And I feel like going the fuck to sleep." Once in the hallway, he slammed his own door shut so hard it broke the hinges. His fist smashed into the wall before he collapsed on his bed to stare at the ceiling for only Mavis knows how long.

* * *

**And the sexual tension heats! Ah, I love Love Squares. Don't you?**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I loved writing it.**

**Leave me your opinion in a comment. I would greatly appreciate it.**


	10. Beat the Truth Outta You

Beat the Truth Outta You

The next morning Adamine wasn't sure whether she wanted to get up from bed or not. All night her body had gone from adamant to soft skin over and over again as she'd curled up into a ball. Adam never had fights with Laxus, not verbally at least, and their physical fights were always sparring with each other.

But when she heard knocking on her room's door, Adamine couldn't say, "Fuck off, Laxus" fast enough. When the door opened up, Adamine's hand immediately went to her favorite Plue shaped alarm clock.

She was just about to chuck it until Evergreen stated, "Never thought I'd hear those words from you, Mina. Ever." The curvaceous woman stepped into the bedroom with her hands up in surrender, and once she took one look at the state of Adamine's face, she sat down on the bed with her. Ever's hands probed at Adamine's half gemstone skin, and she asked, "Did you two get into a fight?"

Adamine turned her head quickly. "Seriously, Evergreen, I do not want to have a girl talk session with you about this. I just… want everything to be back to normal."

"Normal? Adamine, there is no such thing as normal in this guild. Besides, you have no other girlfriends as close as moi, so why not girl talk with me about it? I am your best friend in case you forgot." Evergreen glanced at Adamine with a kind smile on her pink stained lips, but she knew Adamine wouldn't talk to her about it this way. If Ever wanted to get something out of Adam, she would have to beat it out of her. Literally. "How about a sparring match then? It's been a while since our last fight?"

Cheering up just the slightest bit, Adamine was about to give a nod but paused. "Where's Laxus?"

"He seemed pissed off this morning. I met him on my way here. Weird to see him mad when you're staying the night. Anyway, where are we going to do this?" Evergreen stood up with Adamine following suit.

"As much as I would loooove to wreck his house right now, Laxus has a small training ground out back. How about there?" Adamine peered at Evergreen through her eyelashes. There was Adamine's mischievous grin. Perfect. Now, Adam would spill all her information, and Ever could relay it to Freed so they could give Bix the upper hand! Ten points for Team EverFreed!

"Sounds good to me," Ever replied.

Once they were on Laxus's training grounds and Adamine had gone through her morning routine of teeth brushing and pony tail tying, Adamine was raring to go. Her camo bandana was a makeshift pony tail holder, and she bounced side to side in a pair of black gym shorts. Her sports bra revealed more than it covered.

Evergreen had actually changed clothes for once. After a long argument in the store one day, Adamine had finally found some workout clothes that Evergreen had found worthy of a fairy. Now, Evergreen was in obviously female designed clothing. It was also green, of course.

In her bare feet, Adamine scratched at the dirt. She kicked it up to coat the bottom layer of her feet for smoother gliding against the rough ground. "I'm not going to go easy on you!" Adamine announced.

Smirking, Evergreen retorted, "Back at you, Stoner. So, you gunna stand there, or are you gunna come fight me?"

Adamine snickered. In the past, a taunt like that from Ever would have sent Adam into all kinds of boiling rage, but once the two became friends, Adamine just took it as an excuse for her to hit the woman.

With a hand made of adamant, Adamine leaped into battle with the fairy mage.

The first hit was a complete miss. Knowing Adamine's fighting style, Evergreen reached into the blow instead of dodging. Her lithe body slipped in and under. Snatching a hold onto Adamine's triceps, Evergreen gave an upward thrust that had Adamine flipping flat on her back. "So about that argument?" Evergreen wondered with a wicked grin.

Adamine completely forgot the reasons why she didn't want to talk about the argument and gave a spinning kick at Evergreen's waistline. The woman blocked it with a two handed technique Adam had shown her years back. "Laxus thinks I want to go back to Lancet."

A short jab connected with Adam's collarbone. Evergreen commented, "You're off your game, Mina. Don't tell me you're actually thinking about going back."

A hiss slipped through Adam's lips at the stinging contact. Diving inwards, Adamine picked Evergreen up by the waist. With a full body thrust, Evergreen went rolling into dirt. It was so strange to see Ever grinning with dirt all over her, but it was her greatest secret. The only person Ever would get down and sweaty with when training was her teammates, and Adam was her greatest comrade. How could Adam ever leave when she had comrades here to take care of as well?

Adamine tossed that thought to the back of her head. "I've considered it," she admitted. In response Adamine was forced to dodge an angry jab to her face.

"Don't you even think like that, Adamine Terra! You may have been their princess once, but you're more than that now. You're a member of the Raijinshuu!" Evergreen reminded. Her face was a mix of concern and boiling anger when she dipped into another one of Adam's hits. The heel of her palm crashed into the underside of Adam's chin, and a serious of popping sounds occurred in Adam's neck as she shot upwards.

"Damn it, Evergreen. I know that, but I left a country without a queen. I'm responsible for…" Adam's voice broke on the words. Moisture formed in her eyes, but Adamine forced the tears away.

As she swiped at her face, Evergreen took that as an opportunity. The cunning woman shot forward and kicked Adam to the ground so hard, that when she fell she just laid there.

Evergreen stepped warily towards Adamine. This was one of her tactics. She would play dead before shooting up to deliver a surprise blow that would rock you out of this world, but when Ever stepped closer, her lips parted.

Moisture was brimming at just the surface of her eyes. The bright emerald of her irises looked liquefied when Ever got within arm's length of Adam. "Mina," Evergreen muttered. Louder she asked, "Mina, what on Earthland do you think you're responsible for?"

"E-E-Everything!" Adam stammered, quickly hiding her tears behind her hands. The slim hands shifted from gemstones to soft skin in her stress, and Adam's lacrima glowed feverishly. The seven emerald seals that kept her power in check were reacting wildly to this sudden upset.

Evergreen tried to hide the shock of seeing Adam flat out cry for the first time, and she fell to the woman's side. "Mina, it can't be that bad. Come on. What could you have possibly done?"

Slim hands reached out to scoop the adamantine brunette up from the, and to Ever's surprise Adam wrapped her arms around her. "E-everything, Ever. Absolutely everything. I fucked up so bad and didn't even realize what I did wrong until it was too late."

Hands smoothed down the dirt that tainted Adam's smooth, diamond skin. "You aren't making any sense, Mina."

"Ah, Evergreen, I don't wanna see Fairy Tail go down the same way Kindred Spirit did. What I d-did to S-S-Spyro… I don't wanna screw anybody up anymore!"

"Shh. Shh. Shh. Calm down, Mina. Calm down. Who's Spyro?"

Evergreen wasn't really sure what she needed to do. Her hands moved in comforting circles along Adamine's skin, and she had somehow wound up rocking her like a mother would her child. Adam's quiet sobs rocked her body so hard that Evergreen had to support herself on her knees. Whoever this Spyro was he or she had apparently meant a lot to Adamine.

"He was Mina's adoptive father, and Bickslow's dad," a voice broke in from out of nowhere. When Evergreen glanced up, her eyes met the red orbs of Adam's hellhound companion.

The chibi sized canine was in her Heaven Soul as she approached, and her face was a stoic mask that hid all emotions. Even though Adam stiffened at the sound of Black Pearl's approach, she couldn't stop crying. Evergreen felt like she was standing at a ledge with an unknown enemy at her back and Adamine just across the fall.

Black Pearl kissed Adamine's head then stated, "Here. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

Hollis blew smoke rings from his lips as he monitored just who and what came through the front doors of the stone guild Fairy Tail. The massive structure held a ton of tough mages. It was the home of the group that had won the Grand Magic Games. After doing a bit of research and watching the games from a lacrima in Lancet, Hollis now knew that Adamine was being protected by Laxus Dreyar, a powerful lightning mage who had taken out one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Not only was that guy protecting her, but the Forsaken Princes Urian and Isaac were here. With Laxus's personal guard and the Forsaken Princes around, Hollis knew this wouldn't be a slip in and slip out job. He was going to fight one of them.

Still, he couldn't help but raise a brow at the sight of Urian and Isaac. He hadn't expected magic to be from two of the top royals, but his body sung with the presence of magic whenever the two of them were around. Although he had no clue what either one of them used, he knew he needed to be on top of his game. If the two of them could veil their magical energy well enough for the Lancet guard not to know their secret, they were well versed in magic. The fact that there were magic royals pissed Hollis off to no end, but there was a good side to it. Urian and Isaac fought on the side of the mages. If Isaac did take over, the mages would be freed, but Hollis and the rest of Exile would still be convicts. It didn't help Hollis's cause any, but it was good to know that not all royals were douche bags.

In other news, Hollis still had the rest of Exile to deal with. Those idiots were due to hit port on Halloween, but Hollis still had an edge on them. He knew where the princess was staying, and he knew how they were going to guard her during the Masquerade Ball. Oh, yeah. He had this in the bag. Now, he just had to figure out how to keep a certain lightning dragon slayer and two princes out of his hair.

* * *

**Ugh. I feel like this chapter was such a downer after the tension in the last one. Ergh. At least the action is soon to come. I just felt like I needed to delve into the plot a little more. I hope you enjoyed it even though I'm not too proud of this one.**

**Tell me what you thank.**

**Oh, Oh, and thank you so much for commenting and favoriting and following. You guys make me so verra, verra happy! Y'all keep on keeping on!**


	11. The Beginning

The Beginning

"Mina was adopted by Bickslow's dad?" Evergreen stated dumbly to the hellhound sitting in front of her. Her jaw felt like a hinge had come loose. This was news to her! Ever had thought that she knew everything about Adamine's life. She knew Adam was a princess before anyone else had, but apparently there was even more to know about. Great.

"Yeah. The two of them grew up together in Kindred Spirit. Here. Let me just take it from the top."

* * *

Year X777

Kingdom of Lancet

_Adamine shivered as she crept through the filthy streets of Wolfrun. Her face was covered in dust. She felt like there were cobwebs in her hair. She was cold. She was alone. She was starving. Her stomach had been empty ever since she'd wandered into this city._

_In the city there were no birds to capture. There were no fish to catch. All that there were was rats. Large, naked tailed rats that Firmalione had warned her never to eat. She had curled her lips in disgust at them as they seemed to mock her with bits of food in their mouths._

_Now, though, she was lost. Somehow, she had gotten lost amidst the strange structures built by human hands. She didn't know how to get back out and into nature. Her little fangs chewed on her pink bottom lip as she nervously darted her eyes around the column she hid behind._

_She was so hungry. Her stomach growled at her like Firmalione's scolding. Adamine wasn't sure what she was going to do until a lovely scent wafted past her nose. Ah. It was meat. More precisely, venison._

_Her mouth watered as she watched a woman in commoner's clothing swish her curvy hips towards an open air market. Adamine was so starved, so penniless. Her stomach moved her as she slipped from the Doric column and towards the woman carrying a platter of meats._

_Through massive groups of common people she walked. Her big, green eyes took in the sights with awe. She'd never seen such strange structures. They were tall and multileveled like trees, but instead of having branches, they were clustered inwards. There were all kinds of people that looked like her._

_They walked on two legs like she did. They spoke in Lance like she did. It was so strange to a girl who had lived amongst nature all her life. She missed the chattering squirrels and bickering raccoons._

_Still, Adam didn't have time to worry with her lack of nature. Her eyes were still glued to the plate the woman held on a platter. Adamine nervously jumped from person to person, trying her hardest not to bump into anyone, and once the woman sat her plate down at a market stall, Adamine crouched down like a predator ready to strike._

_Her eyes took in the oblivious customers. They chatted with the merchants and rested their hands on laughing children. Everyone was oblivious to the dirty girl wearing nothing but rags that fell off her young frame._

_She leaned in closer, watching as other children began to take notice of her. One in particular grinned at her. He had slanted crimson eyes with swirls running inwards along either side of his nose. A paper doll shape was tattooed across his face. The marking matched his wildly spiked dark blue hair._

_The boy with the facial tattoo motioned to the empty stall Adamine was stalking, and Adamine cast him a scowl. He had better not tell on her. She stuck her tongue out at him before leaping up to snag a piece of jerky off the plate._

_As soon as she did, a loud screech came from the lips of the female merchant. "Catch that girl! Thief! Thief!"_

_Adamine stuck her tongue out at the merchant lady and kept running. Quickly, she shoved the food into her mouth, ripping it to pieces with her dragon fangs. People stared at her. Some merchants ran at her. It was utter chaos as Adamine slid between legs and jumped over market stalls. Her greedy hands reached out and snatched up more food to shove in her face while she escaped._

_Her laughing face charged forward, but just when Adam was positive she was about to escape, her body flattened itself against a massive guard. The armored male took one glance at the jerky hanging from Adamine's lips and turned to snatch her up. Fear was evident in her eyes until something snagged her wrist. "This way!" a boy's voice called out. Another voice mimicked, "This way, this way!"_

_With the vise grip locked down around her wrist, it wasn't like Adamine could resist. Her feet shuffled up in a clumsy mess of tangling limbs before she ran hand in hand with the spiky haired boy that'd been grinning at her._

_Side by side, they leaped over a fence, and into a field of sheep. The livestock squealed at their presence. Fluffy bodies dashed away hastily. "Catch them!" a farmer cried out, and Adamine gaped to see five guards had gathered to chase them._

_"__We're gunna get caught!" Adamine screeched._

_"__No, we aren't," the spiky haired boy snickered. "Go, my baby!"_

_Just then, Adamine noticed a small wooden doll hovered at the side of the boy's face. The doll let loose a blast of green magic that had Adamine's lips parting. Magic! Real magic! Adamine had never met another one other than herself that could use real magic!_

_Even as she stared at his doll in awe, the boy jumped off the side of a hill. Their bodies went tumbling into a mass of intertwining limbs before they crash landed into a small stream. Breathless, Adamine shoved herself to her feet. No, no, no! They were still being followed._

_She snatched the tattooed boy's hand up. Her eyes scanned for an escape, and when she finally found a small hole in the side of a creek, she dove for it. Moss hung heavily over the burrowed animal home. Caked up mud made a cantilever to shield the dwelling, and it was just small enough for them to fit in. "Come on, come on!" Adamine chanted to the grinning boy._

_Eagerly, he followed her through the tiny enclosure. They crawled and they crawled through wet mud and mushy foliage before finally coming upon an open area. Once inside, the two collapsed back against the dryer dirt walls._

_Adam breathlessly said, "Thank you!" Her chest heaved from running what felt like miles, and her adrenaline still thrust her heart into overdrive._

_"__Not a… Not a… A problem," he heaved with that goofy grin still plastered to his face._

_Overhead, the two of them could hear the guards trampling the ground._

_"__Where did they go?"_

_"__I dunno. They just disappeared."_

_"__Damn mages. First they steal our food then they attack us. They all deserve to be killed."_

_"__Don't give up yet. They were young. I bet they didn't get too far."_

_Adamine's eyes grew wide. Killed? They… they wanted to kill them? Why? Humans didn't eat each other for survival. They had no reason to kill them. That was the only reason she ever killed anything._

_The boy on the other hand just grinned at the coup they'd pulled off. His totem doll spun happily beside him, and once he thought that the guards were gone, his mouth erupted into a loud wave of the most evil laughter Adamine had ever heard._

_It was loud and raspy like a cackling male witch. Still, Adam couldn't help but cracking a grin herself. Her lips bust open with a befanged smile, and she laughed until she snorted. Which only resulted in even more laughter._

_"__We totally won that! Didn't we, baby?" the boy asked of his doll. It cried, "Won that!"_

_Adamine gave a gentle grin. This was amazing. It was her first encounter with a real human ever since Firmalione disappeared. Adam didn't know whether to be scared or happy. Since they didn't get kidnapped, Adamine decided on happy. Still, her face flushed when the boy appeared inches before her._

_His red eyes seemed to glow before they went into a vivid green. Adamine could only stare in astonishment as his grin grew impossibly wider. With a beet red face, he admitted, "You have the prettiest soul I've ever seen."_

_Flustered, Adamine scrambled, "Uh. Um. Eh. T-t-thanks. I think." She scratched at her wild hair and pulled down on the camo bandana that covered her face. The tattoo that she tried to hide from the world was revealed to the young boy, and she flinched when he reached for it._

_It didn't deter him on the other hand. He reached up to trace the beautiful tribal dragon Adamine was cursed with. "Whoa. This is so cool. So, are you a Seith Mage like me?"_

_"__S-Seith mage?"_

_"__Yeah. I control souls. Like I can see yours, and Peppe is a soul. I can put him into things. Dad calls him a pol-polter-polstergiest No. That's not it. Poltergeist. Yeah! That's the word! So, if you aren't a Seith Mage, then what are you?" The boy tilted his head, and Adamine's blushed deepened._

_She'd never talked to a human before. She wasn't sure what she should do. After biting her lip, Adamine admitted, "I'm a dragon slayer."_

_"__Dragon Slayer? What's that? Sounds awesome!"_

_"__I… uh… It's a… Um. Let me just show you." Adamine reached her hand out between them and flipped her scales over. They went from soft skin to hard adamant instantly, and the boy snatched her hand up hastily._

_"__That's so cool! I got to show you to my dad! He would think you were so cool!"_

_"__Sh-show me? But, I-I…" Adamine glanced around in their muddy cave hide out. She looked for an alternate escape other than the one the boy was leading her through by her hand. Without another way of escape, she was forced to escape the muddy dwelling._

_The boy didn't let her stop there though. With a firm grip on her hand, he started running towards a broken fence. "Come on! We have sheep! You'll wanna see them. Oh. My name's Bickslow by the way. Once we get to the guild, I want you to meet my dad. His name is Spyro. If you aren't a wimp, you might even be able to join us." His crimson eyes held a glint of wickedness within them, and it was a challenge the dragon in Adamine couldn't back down from._

_With her own grin, Adamine responded, "I'm Adamine, and I bet I'm ten, no, a hundred times stronger than you!"_

* * *

***blush* AH! I love little Mina and Bix. They are just so cute. I can't help myself and write about their past whenever possible. It's just so adorable. If anyone has some ideas or anything gimme a holler! Thank you for reading.**


	12. Shadows of Lightning Bolts

**At last, I have reached a rivalry scene. Yay! I love rivalries. They just make everything better. You know?**

**I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think in a review!**

**Also, I have a question for you all. Should Adamine get captured by Exile and face her fiancé once more?**

* * *

Shadows of Lightning Bolts

Adamine wiped liquid from her face and looked at a surprised Evergreen. The woman was looking from her and Pearl curiously, but Adam couldn't blame her. She was surprised that Black Pearl remembered all of that. When Spyro had put Familiar Amnesia on Adamine, she had forgotten so much about her past. All she had remembered were vague details. Once she'd begun hanging around Bickslow, traces of her past began to come back. After a while, she had completely remembered.

As a matter of fact, it was Bickslow who used to beat her up to get information out of her. The two of them used to scuffle it out in the guild until something broke. Then, Spyro would pick both of them up. He'd use the phantom of his passed wife to pick Adamine up while he snatched Bickslow. The two of them would be thrown outside into the sheep field. If Adamine ever needed someone to talk to, Bickslow would sense it and come looking for her.

Body slumping flat onto the dirt, Adamine gave out a groan of anguish. She couldn't believe it. She had cried in public. Like a big baby. It was probably a good thing that Bickslow hadn't seen. He would never let her live it down.

She could hear him right now. He would cackle like a witch then go, "Crybaby!" The sudden urge to hit him upside the head with something big and heavy arose at that moment.

"You two are that close?" Evergreen wondered.

"Yeah. We were until we lost our memories. It's the same spell they used on you to make you forget your last name. It's so Lancet can't trace you and take you out."

"If that's the case, then don't you know Bickslow's last name?"

Adamine frowned. Actually, she didn't. For some reason that information wouldn't register in her head. It hadn't in twelve years. Why would it now?

Evergreen guessed it from Adam's silence, but it was Pearl who spoke up. The hellhound stated, "We've wasted enough time today. I came down here to tell you about something. Laxus is after your cousins, Mina."

"After my…" Adamine's feet launched her up from the ground. "Oh, shit! What do I do?"

"Nothing," Pearl and Ever said in unison.

"If anything, we should go to make bets," Black Pearl chimed, a cruel grin on her fanged mouth.

Adamine scowled and gave Evergreen a hand to get up from the ground. "Pearl's right. You'd just get in the way trying to stop them. Besides, I wouldn't mind seeing them get their asses kicked either. It wasn't until they showed up that you started wanting to go back to Lancet."

"Adamine!" Pearl cried.

The dragon slayer just shrugged it off. She'd talked enough about her past today. Her eyes were still puffy from being a big whiner. Turning her back, Adamine cast a spell to clean her body then took off in the direction of the guild.

"Should we chase after her?" Evergreen asked the hellhound.

With her arms crossed beneath her small breasts, Pearl grumbled, "Probably."

* * *

When a hand scooped Isaac up from the barstool, he didn't even spill a drop of moonshine from his flask. The man took an easy drink from the silver flask and stared coolly into the stormy eyes of an electrified dragon slayer. "Is there a problem, Dreyar?" Isaac wondered once the flask was pulled slowly from his full lips.

"Yeah, there's a problem. When you Lancet idiots dropped by, Adamine started talking like she was gunna go back home with you bastards. You tell me, and you tell me right now that you don't plan to take her back there to that asshole of a fiancé she has," Laxus snarled.

A spike of anger flashed in Isaac's eyes, but he remained calm. All around him the guild was staring. Wide eyes took in the two adversaries eyeing each other down, and the guys of the Raijinshuu stood up in case Laxus needed some help. Urian just kept taking a long swig from his frothy mug.

"I can assure you that the last thing on our minds is to have Adamine wed to that bastard, and if Adamine decides to come back home with us, I know that I would have no problem with that. Now then, Dreyar, I would highly recommend you removing your hand from me before I remove it for you."

Isaac's cool words were a blade than ran directly into Laxus's rage. In a fit of anger, he lifted Isaac completely off the floor before jabbing his fist towards the male's face. His hand met only empty air. Isaac's body had melted into a shadow, and the man reappeared with his hand on his mask. The smooth ebony of the mask glistened with a strange hostility, and Isaac asked, "Would you like to take this outside?"

Now, Urian leaped from his barstool. The god slayer stepped beside Isaac to put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Isaac. We didn't come here to pick fights. These guys only want what's best for, Mina. Are you going to ruin that for her?"

Isaac said nothing. His lips formed a cold, flat line, and his one visible eye had zeroed in on Laxus like a serpent ready to strike. The way Isaac's shadow shifted and slithered along the ground was never a good sign.

"Isaac. Come on, man. Use your head," Urian warned. His eyes narrowed, and a chilly haze filtered throughout the room. His typically tightly leashed power seeped out as a threat to his own brother. The floor turned to ice where he stood.

When Laxus turned his back to step out the front door, Urian knew it was over. Isaac's body glided outside like his feet weren't even touching the ground. Great. Just freaking great. Urian had better keep Adam away from this fight. Casting the two men of the Raijinshuu a glance, Urian received to subtle nods. They were planning on doing the exact same thing.

* * *

Adamine hustled as fast as she could. People were already whispering. She could hear words about a masked stranger. Lightly, she placed her hands on the crowds of people that filled Magnolia's Halloween decorated streets. Her feet shuffled amidst running children. It would have been less of a hassle for her to just use her Chakra Release and have her dragon wings rip from her body, but that would give Black Pearl and Evergreen a better chance at finding her.

Instead, Adamine had chosen to go on foot. She was still barefoot after her training session with Evergreen, but that didn't matter to her. What did matter was getting between Laxus and Isaac before something serious went down.

Isaac was one cruel bastard when it came to anyone he viewed as a threat to her. He'd fought viciously to make sure Adamine had gotten out of the kingdom when Lancet guards had caught word of a mage trying to cross the border. Adamine had no clue what had happened to those men as she'd been drug away by Isaac's shadows, but she had enough of an idea to know that they didn't report to duty the next morning.

It wasn't that Mina didn't think that Laxus could fend for himself. It was more along the lines that even though she was still upset with him, she didn't want to see him get hurt on her account.

"Adamine!" Black Pearl called from above. A quick glance into the clear sky revealed a bat winged hellhound drifting through the currents. Evergreen wasn't with her. She must have been checking closer to the guild.

With a curse Adamine dipped underneath a canopy. Her bare feet kept charging on the smooth pavement. More people were gathering. She heard snippets of conversation.

"Laxus looked really pissed off this morning."

"Yeah, I hear it has something to do with somebody messing with his group."

"I heard he's pretty close to the new girl. Think it might be a fight over her?"

"Ha. If only men fought over me."

Adamine rolled her eyes. Stupid civilians. At the very least, Adam didn't think the fight between Laxus and her cousin had cranked up quite yet. Maybe, if she could just get to Laxus before anyone else did. Urian could calm down Isaac, and as much as Adam wasn't sure she wanted to see Laxus right now, she knew that she needed to. She needed to apologize.

Hastily, she turned on her heel. As soon as she was in the clear with tons of canopies covering her from overhead eyes, Adamine bolted as fast as she could to the scent of lightning and shadow.

* * *

Laxus seethed. His eyes were narrowed on this punk who'd just waltzed in here. He didn't like this guy at all. He didn't like the way that this cousin of Adamine's looked at her. He didn't like the way he looked. He didn't like the way he kept his face hidden.

Even now out of the way of anything that might blow up if the fight got too crazy, the male stood quietly. His eyes held this darkness, and his shadow moved around like a snake. There was this indefinite calm about him.

It just pissed Laxus off even worse. Then again, he'd been angry since last night. He needed something to get his anger out on, and the fact that Adam was even thinking about going back to Lancet brought this guy to mind.

Without warning, Laxus launched forward. He stepped in to throw jab at the guy, but his hand hit only shadow. Isaac reappeared in a collection of darkness. "I really don't want to have to fight you, Dreyar," Isaac mentioned. Laxus through another punch, and Isaac did that fade away thing again. "Adamine really seems to like you. For some reason, and I don't want to upset her."

Isaac stepped, actually stepped, out of the way of another lightning infused jab, but Laxus didn't look like he was ready to stop. The man was filled with rage, and while Isaac didn't really know why, it didn't matter. If he kept trying to hit him like that, Isaac was going to have to retaliate.

He wanted to retaliate, but it conflicted with his desire to keep Adamine safe and happy. Isaac knew all about the trials Adam had gone through. The last thing he wanted to be was another reason she was upset, but when Laxus's lightning coated fist came too close for comfort, Isaac struck back.

Black feathers grew along the length of Isaac's fist, and he slipped up through Laxus's shadow to slam his fist home into the mage's jawline. The surprised mage went sailing before correcting himself. A bolt of lightning struck in a jagged line along the side of Isaac's form, but he simple stepped out of the way of it.

Shocked murmurs slipped through the mouths of people who had gathered around.

"He… walked away from it?"

"How did he do that?"

"What kind of magic is that?"

Laxus scowled at his enemy. Right now all he wanted to do was put this guy in his place. This was Laxus's territory, and he didn't want anyone else inside of it. A loud blast of lightning was easily avoided by the shadowy bastard once more, but it wasn't because of Isaac stepping out of the way. It was because of a scent.

Laxus wasn't the only one who smelt it either. Isaac's soulless gaze glanced through the evergreens towards the scent. The scent was of pine needles and stone. It was the scent of water in a mountainside creek. Adamine.

Both men's eyes zeroed in on each other at just that second. Their minds read a singular thought. _Finish it before she gets here_. Isaac's eyes glanced over towards his brother, and Laxus glanced to where Evergreen had joined the crowd. The Raijinshuu and Urian both gave nods. They would stop her if they didn't finish before she showed up.

Isaac's shadow slithered around even faster. "Looks like we have a time limit, Dreyar," Isaac voiced. Feathers were beginning to grow along his arms, and ribbed horns grew from the top of his skull. Those horns curled backwards before coming to sharp tips on either side of Isaac's face.

"What kind of magic is that?" someone breathed from the crowd.

Instead of paying any attention to them, Laxus just revved up his own physique. Lightning crackled all around him, and his body grew larger. Short talons grew from his nails, and his fangs elongated to points sharper than they had been with Adamine.

"Infinite Darkness," Isaac stated in a cool voice. With just a subtle movement of his arm, shadows erupted from the ground. Anything that cast a shadow shot straight up from the earth and directed itself straight for Laxus's body.

* * *

Darkness overcame Adamine's sense of smell as she followed the trail. "Ah. Shit. Damn it. Isaac, where is your filter?" she hissed.

Biting down on her lip so hard it bled, Adamine dipped into the woods. An unnatural shadow had fallen over the land. It caressed every inch of light, swallowing it whole in a dark maw. This was Isaac's magic. It was the magic of shadows, a blackness so fathomless that it ate everything it touched.

Up ahead, there was a clearing. Pure afternoon sunset should have been what fell down on that grassy field. Instead, it was nothing but an ebony field. Had Adamine not had the ability to see in the dark, she would have been completely lost. Instead, she saw people asking questions in the black.

Gajeel asked, "Who turned out the sun?"

"I don't know. It has to be that guy's weird magic," Levy replied, bumping into Gajeel.

Adamine's face would have normally turned into a grin when she saw Gajeel loop an arm around the tiny female, but she was on a mission. It was to stop those two idiots from wasting their energy when a big battle was already on the rise.

Soon enough, Adamine had slipped through the crowds of gathering mages. She was just about to leap into the clearing where lightning bolts cracked and shadows moved with midnight claws, but right when she got ready to leap into action, an arm snagged her by the waist.

"Let me go!" Adamine cried. Her hands flailed against something, and when she opened them up in anger, she met only the glowing orbs of Bickslow's eyes. Before he caught her soul, Adamine hissed, "Man, not again."

* * *

**Guess who has two thumbs and finally found her favorite dividing line? This chick! Yay! I hope that these division lines help you all read much better. Sorry for any past confusion.**


	13. Prelude to a Nightmare

Prelude to a Nightmare

A streak of black flashed in the darkened field, and Urian took the opportunity to glance over to Bickslow. The Seith Mage had Adamine in his clutches. Even without the ability to see in the dark, Bickslow had been able to snag her up. "You saw her soul?" Urian asked.

"Yeah. Hard to miss when her anxiety is making it turn electric green," he commented back. The mage looked down into Adamine's eyes and after commanding her to sleep, he laid her out on the grassy field.

Urian grinned. "You must care a lot about Adam to keep her from interfering."

Flush attempted to suffuse the skin of the mage, but the male just turned his eyes from their green glow back to crimson. "We've know each other for a long time," he admitted, almost shyly. Ah. So, the interest was one sided.

That made sense. Adamine was blind to all things romantic. If Bickslow really wanted to open her world up, he would have to be simple and direct. Adamine was an oblivious girl because she grew up in the wild. She was used to things working in a cause and effect scenario. A deer eats the grass. A leopard eats the deer. A dragon eats the leopard. If he was interested enough, he would have to just walk right up to her and lock lips with her. That was the way Adamine worked. He likely already had her heart. All he needed to do was seal it to his.

Urian's sly grin turned away. For a man whore, Urian knew a couple things about women. He could tell a one night stand from a steady relationship just by looking at a woman. Adamine wasn't a one night stand. Her heart always got in the way. It was that accursed heart of hers that was the reason Urian wanted to keep Isaac away from her. Urian would never allow his brother to seal her back away in that soulless kingdom. Not when she had these kinds of people already around her.

He turned his eyes back to the brawling men. Isaac wasn't out there fighting Laxus for the right to stay in Fiore. He was fighting Laxus for dominance. It was a case of two males after the same female, and whether either one of them wanted to admit it or not, neither one of them would win Adamine over with that kind of rivalry. She was far too dominant to allow another alpha into her territory. All either one of them would do was fight.

Urian leaned back to avoid a slash of lightning that went unseen in the darkness to most eyes. Between some man with piercings, a sexy white haired barmaid, Urian, Freed, and Bickslow, they had a big enough problem dealing with any stray attacks that might go unnoticed to those who couldn't see in the dark.

The flapping of massive wings caught Urian's attention, and he watched with an all too pleasant grin as Bickslow snatched Adamine up to avoid her getting slammed into by Isaac's large body.

Spitting blood out from his mouth, Isaac reached for his mask. "Don't even think about it," Urian stated. Cold, purple orbs glared his way, but Urian just steadied his angered brother with his own soulless glower. "You'd better end this before I wake Adamine up." Urian's chin shifted, pointing out the unconscious female on the ground.

As per Adamine's graceless nature, the girl was sleeping against Bickslow's chest. Her mouth was wide open, and she looked like a corpse in his arms. When a gust of wind shot out from Isaac's black wings, she swatted at the movement like it was a fly.

"Fine," Isaac hissed out. His eyes narrowed at the man holding Adamine before he shoved his gaze back to the enemy at hand. Removing his hand from his mask, Isaac launched skyward. "Shadow Demon's Nightmare!" echoed in the pitch black.

Seeing the move, Laxus leaped off to the side. His body was coated over in electricity as he launched himself over the top of Isaac. His electrified elbow rained down on Isaac's spine. The blow shook the air itself. Magic rippled in white bolts of rage as it arced throughout Isaac's body.

The man let out a spew of saliva, but just when Laxus thought he was about to get another hit it, Isaac's body flipped over. As the two mages fell through the sky, their fists came crashing down. Isaac's fist connected with Laxus's skull at the same time that Laxus got an electric punch to smack down onto Isaac's face.

Once more the air rippled. Lightning and shadows spun, swirling around in a symphonic dance of death. Both mages spiraled down to the ground. They would have crash landed had Freed not shot out runes to capture his precious leader and Urian not slid forward on icy feet to snatch Isaac up by the wings receding into his tattered coat. Stars danced in both of their eyes at the same time Adamine cried, "Laxus!"

* * *

Adamine sat in the infirmary. Her eyes hadn't left the two mages ever since Uri and Freed had placed them into beds. As a safety precaution, Freed had written runes to separate each male. It was up to Freed to decide when to take the runes down, and he didn't look too eager to do so any time soon.

The green haired mage sat at Laxus's side. He and Bickslow were both trying to figure out how their beloved leader had wound up in a tie with the Shadow Demon Slayer. That may have been the reason they were here, but it was guilt that had Mina running her fingers through Laxus's hair.

The stupid slayer had put words in her mouth. Damn it. He'd gotten her all riled up and expected her not to fight him. What the hell kind of logic was that? Then, he'd… he'd tried to kiss her!

Adamine's scowl deepened to a very Laxus-like state. Stupid Dragon Slayer. Still, he was doing it out of concern for her. Well, everything but the kissing. After a scheming barmaid and guild master had sent them on a mission for more honeymooning than fighting, Adamine had learned real quick how much Laxus liked to kiss her.

Still, it wasn't half as ridiculous as Bickslow walking in on her when she was in the shower. After Evergreen had explained that he did it to flirt with her and that the proper response was to throw bathroom supplies at him, the Seith Mage had learned to quickly send his souls into shampoo bottles and other items Evergreen had suggested as ammunition. Eh. Adam would never understand men.

With a small grin Adamine looked up to the two mages who had stopped whining over how their _precious Laxus_ didn't bat that _shadowy freak_ into a bloody pulp.

"So, with Laxus out of commission, who is going to be the Stoner's babysitter?" Bickslow asked Makarov.

The man studiously tended to swirling his mustache, and Black Pearl rolled her eyes. "She has me. I don't understand why Mina needs any more support than me," Pearl mentioned.

Evergreen cut in, "Exactly! She and Pearl should stay at Fairy Hills with me. It's an all girl's dorm, and it's guarded by Erza. No one would be able to break in. Especially any guy." Her brown eyes gave a pointed look to a certain skeevy grinned Seith Mage.

Freed broke in, "No. I would much rather Adamine stay with myself and Bickslow like she has been this entire time. We already have runes placed accordingly. If anyone got past them, I would be alerted immediately."

With a glower, Pearl leaned back. "They are totally bypassing my argument. I'm not Happy or Carla. Unlike them, I'm actually useful in battle." The hellhound pointed to the crossbow strapped to her arm then sighed.

"Be nice," Adam warned. Her response with a pursed lipped scowl.

"No! She should stay at my place!" Evergreen argued. She was standing up and holding her glasses.

Freed rose calmly from his own chair. His eyes looked to be brimming with tightly leashed threats. "And, I say it would be the most sensible thing for her to stay with us."

Bickslow grinned happily as he instigated for Adamine to come back to her "home" as they called it.

Makarov just kept stroking his mustache.

Adamine just threw herself down beside Laxus's unconscious form. If he was awake, he would be arguing with them for her to stay with him. Unlike with the others, Adamine wouldn't be so eager to stay. Not after what he said to her.

_"__I want you to quit acting like you can fix everyone's problems with a title that you've already given up!"_ rang through Adamine's head. Her heart felt ready to shatter at that reminder, and Adamine looked at Laxus's tense, sleeping face.

"But, I haven't even had a chance to check on my family," she muttered near his ear. It twitched in response. Ah. So, he was awake. Of course he was. He wouldn't let himself be too terribly hurt when he knew he would have to defend her tomorrow night.

His hand shifted over despite his eyes being closed, and Adamine felt the calloused palm brushing up against hers. It completely engulfed her slender hand. "Sorry, Mina," he apologized.

"You will stay with your cousin Urian!" Makarov suddenly roared.

Even as everyone else's faces dropped, Urian let out a, "Yahoo! I win, bitches!" from the other side of the room.

Black Pearl let out a moan of anguish. "Can I at least stay the night with her this time, Gramps? I don't want to relive another session of Bickslow's pranks without Mina ever again."

Adamine raised her brow at that statement. What exactly had gone on while Adamine had been arguing with Laxus? By the look on Pearl's face? A lot had happened. The hellhound shivered when Bickslow wrapped an arm around the chibi sized creature. He stated, "Come on. It wasn't that bad."

"You know I'm afraid of zombies! I can't believe you would let your souls ever do that!" she screeched.

"Happy Halloween!"

With a grin up to the sky and the tightening of Laxus's hand around hers, Adamine thought, _Mavis, this is gunna be a long night._

* * *

**Oh, yay! The ball is going to happen soon. As a matter of fact, I will have it up in just a smidge after I get my laundry out of the wash. I hope you enjoyed! Leave me a review! Also... I am debating on whether or not to put some tanginess into this story with some lemon slices.**

**Tell me your opinions! For now, I bid you goodbye (since I don't know how to spell adieu. Wait. Did I spell that right?)**


	14. Subtle Threats

**Ah. I love showing how the Raijinshuu act when they're by themselves. It's such a shame they don't get much screen time. Eh. :/**

* * *

Subtle Threats

_Halloween Night_

"I feel like an idiot," Bickslow commented to Evergreen. She had decked him out in masquerade wear. He was wearing tighter clothing than his usual attire, and it itched. His legs were encased in a pair of black slacks, and he wore a white button up underneath a pinstriped vest. At the very least, Evergreen had allowed him to wear his standard mantle. The short cape rested comfortably over his shoulders. Evergreen had even permitted him to paint his nails black. Shocking.

What she didn't know, though, was that these dress shoes were going to be tossed out the window as soon as she turned her back, and he was going to slip back into his boots.

Evergreen grabbed his jawline and directed his face back into his mirror. "But, you look great!" she proclaimed as Freed nodded his head in agreement. "So, have you decided whether or not you're going to go without the visor?"

Bickslow's eyes were drawn to the visor. It was a piece he was accustomed to wearing. It was more a comfort for other people than himself. Bickslow had full confidence in his control over his magic, but other people felt like the fact he could see into their souls was a mild form of sexual harassment. He wore it for them. Not himself.

Adamine, though… She couldn't care less what he wore. For all she cared, Bickslow could show up naked, and Adamine would still claim him. Knowing her, she would strip down and wind up giving the whole ballroom a nose bleed just for him not to feel alone. Mina was his partner in crime, and ever since regaining his former memories, it seemed that they always had been.

"Naaaa. I'm good," Bickslow replied with his tongue hanging out. He tilted his head back to narrow his eyes at Freed. The mage was blushing faintly. "So, who did you finally get to go? Rufus or Lisanna?"

Evergreen spun in her high heels and stepped closer. "Freed, you didn't tell me that you were going to ask Rufus to go!"

"I-I… uh…" He glanced towards the Murphy bed where Adamine would normally be laid out with her comics at this time of night. His shield wasn't here to protect him, so Bickslow and Evergreen eased in for the kill.

He pressed his fingertips together and shyly looked up through his green hair. "I… asked Rufus after consulting with Laxus…" he admitted, face turning the lightest of pinks.

"And?" Evergreen and Bickslow wondered in unison. They were leaned in so close that Freed was nearly smothered by their eager faces.

"H-He… uh. Well, he… said he would go with me," Freed blurted out in a rush. His face went redder than Erza's hair, and the Rune Mage quickly shoved his book into his face to fill out more of his Sudoku game.

Evergreen proclaimed, "Oh, that's great, Freed! What did Laxus say?"

"Yeah, Freed, what did Laxus say?" Bickslow taunted, fully knowing Laxus was a straight as they came.

Freed nibbled on the inside of his lip. "He was happy. Said for me to have a good time…"

Poor guy. He'd been pining so hard for Laxus ever since they got in the same group. Bickslow and Evergreen had been forced to see turn down after turn down as Laxus never even noticed the male's attraction. It had been a bad thing for Bickslow and Ever to watch for so long. It was good to see that Freed was at least realizing the truth after his latest turn down for a dance at the Grand Magic Games.

Bickslow's grin grew wide until the green haired mage turned on him. "And, what about Adamine?"

"What about her?" Bickslow asked slowly. He knew where this was heading.

Evergreen let a slick smile run up her painted up face. "Yeah, Bickslow, have you gotten a chance to have some one on one time with her? Maybe, do some trick or treating tonight?"

"Okay. First, those are my lines, and they just sound wrong coming from you. Gotta roll the tongue more. Second, duh… well… no. Makarov keeps throwing her off on Laxus."

"Uh. Huh." Evergreen clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth and did her best Bickslow impersonation. "Then why don't you throw yourself off on Mina?"

Freed snickered, knowing they were getting under Bickslow's skin. This was such a rare occurrence that Freed even attempted a suggestive undertone. "Yeah, you two did sneak off last night. Maybe, you took her to a haunted house?" Freed tried to hang his tongue out of his mouth. He failed miserably.

Tugging at the collar of his shirt, Bickslow took a step back. "Oh, Mavis, you two are so out of character that I feel like I should start acting like Freed!" Bickslow straightened up his collar and tried to keep himself from snickering. "Evergreen, Freed. Stop this sexual harassment at once. You're scaring the neighbors." Bickslow adjusted into a proud stance with his chin jutting up and his eyes looking down upon his two shorter friends.

The three burst out laughing. Their faces lit up until Freed was the first one to recover. Why? Because of a knock on the door. His face lit up like Christmas morning, and he scowled at the presence of Evergreen and Bickslow when they crept closer until they were maybe a foot behind him. His hands made a shooing motion, and after a snicker from Evergreen and Bickslow's comment of, "Go easy on him, tiger" the two moved back towards the living room.

"Speaking of dates," Evergreen intoned. "Aren't you supposed to be getting Mina soon?"

"Getting her? What do you mean 'Getting her'?"

"Oh, you're totally dense. I forgot. The man…" She paused, looking around. Probably for Elfman to pop out of the woodwork to yell, "Man!" When he didn't, she continued, "The man is supposed to get the woman and take her to the ball. People have been doing this forever. Where have you been?"

Bickslow scratched at the back of his head. Suddenly, all of this dancing stuff was sounding really stiff and formal. Bix and Adamine were never stiff and formal. Their form of greeting was a prank, and when they left each other, it was usually with her jumping on him. Every time she had ever left them to go on another journey, she would go through the same thing.

_"__Bickslow, I said bye. Are you not gunna tell me by, jerk?"_

_"__Huh? Oh. Yeah. See ya."_

_"__Ugh. You want me to do the thing. Don't you?"_

_His tongue slipped out as he nodded feverishly. Before he could do anything more than stand up straight, Adamine had already leaped into his arms. Her strong thighs constricted him around the waist, and her arms crushed him to her so tightly that they looked to be melding together. "Goodbye, Bickslow! I'm gunna miss you!" she whined._

_"__You know he's only doing that, so he can hold your ass. Right?" Evergreen retorted._

_Freed's face flushed at the blatant physical affection. "Perhaps, he actually does like her."_

That was standard protocol between Adamine and Bickslow. There were never any formal greetings or goodbyes. It was always a show up and attack each other kind of thing. With a shrug Bickslow looked to his babies. "Alright, babies, Medusa, said we have to go fetch the stoner."

With a cackling laugh Bickslow narrowly dodged one of Freed's books getting launched at him as he jumped out the window.

* * *

"You look beautiful!" Urian and Black Pearl gushed when Adamine finally stepped from the bathroom in the hotel.

Mirajane's smile was that of pure satisfaction as she twirled a curling iron around in her hands. "And, you are absolutely gorgeous, Mirajane," Urian added in while Adamine made pirouettes in her combat boots.

His eyes went all over the barmaid in her floor length ball gown. The dress revealed a wonderful amount of cleavage for him to be entertained by.

Rolling her eyes, Black Pearl took in the sight of Adamine. The short scarlet gown was beautiful, and the equally red masquerade mask had a black feather that flew out from a sheer black ribbon. Mira had even matched the ribbon on the mask to one on the side of Adam's boots.

From the back of the hotel room, Isaac stated, "You look stunning, Mina. I'll be wishing that I was in there dancing with you every second I spend guarding outside. Don't hesitate to call me in to crack skulls if anyone starts bothering you for a dance. A drink. Anything."

Adamine gave an adorable laugh and fiddled with the lacey black gloves on her hands. "Ha. Thanks, Izzy, but I'm pretty sure that I can handle myself. Between dances, I'll come outside and see all of you. Oh! Pearl, don't you have a date picking you up soon?"

The hellhound flushed darkly. She played with the bow in her hair before admitting, "Y-Yeah. H-He's going to be here pretty soon."

"It really is a shame that you're the last of your kind. It puts a lot of pressure on you to reproduce. Doesn't it?" Adamine mentioned.

Black Pearl turned fifty shades of scarlet. "Adamine! Don't say things like that so loudly! People will hear!" It was too late. Mirajane had leaned over from Urian's flirting and was giving Black Pearl a plot filled grin. _Oh, Firmalione, no_, the hellhound thought.

Abruptly, there was a knock on the door. Mirajane's ears picked up once more, and in a whirl of ivory, she was at the door. Her big, blue eyes peered through the peephole.

* * *

Bickslow walked down the hallway to find Panther Lily was waiting at Urian and Isaac's hotel room. Oh? So the hellhound and the Exceed, huh. Interesting. "Oi! Lily, got a hot date tonight?" Bickslow called out with his tongue lolling out his mouth. His babies cheered, "Hot date!"

The panther jumped up before tossing a bouquet behind his back. In his deep voice, the Exceed fumbled, "I-uh. I was just delivering these. Yes. Levy wanted to wish Adamine luck on her dance, so she sent me to deliver these." He frantically glanced around then his soul left his body when the door opened up.

Mirajane leaned out of the door and cheered, "Panther Lily! You're right on time! I just finished up with the girls. Would you like to escort Adamine as well? Laxus wanted to meet her at the dance, so he wouldn't look like a pansy or something like that."

"Don't worry about that, Mira. Adam's knight in shining armor is right here!" Bickslow commented, taking the heat off of an obvious flustered Panther Lily.

"Bix!" Adamine cried from behind a wall. In an instant she appeared from the hotel room, and Bickslow's head cocked to the side. What?

Adamine was suited up in the sexiest outfit he'd ever seen her in. Her abundant cleavage was pressed tight inside of a brown leather corset, and her entrancing eyes glistened behind a scarlet mask. Her tight, athletic body was a present wrapped up in silk and lace. Suddenly, Bickslow's mind couldn't think of anything but unwrapping a caramel haired treat for his Halloween.

Her body launched up into his arms, and he gladly wrapped his arms around her. "It was horrible! First she ran this awful brush through my hair then she put it inside of this really hot cylinder type thing that curls hair. After that, she nearly killed me by tying my corset so tight I couldn't breathe! I thought I was gunna die!"

Bickslow snickered, "Yeah. Mira has a way of making people think that."

Adamine pulled herself off of him, holding her body upright by his broad shoulders. "You look nice. Did Evergreen make an attempt on your life as well?"

At Bickslow's grin, Adamine nodded like she understood. When a sudden girlie squeal sounded off behind the two of them, Adamine glanced backwards to see Mirajane cooing something about babies with face tattoos and black and brown hair.

Bickslow got her attention back on him by saying, "Yup, but she let me paint my nails black." He removed the hand holding her up by her ass to reveal his fingernails.

"Sweet. Mira made mine red." Adamine put her hand next to Bickslow's much bigger one. Her manicured claws glistened next to his more standard human nails, and she beamed at him with her scarlet lips.

A low growl came from behind the two of them, and Adamine felt herself sliding down Bickslow's front. When she turned her eyes back, she noted Isaac standing in the door frame. His eyes were faintly glowing purple even as he tried to keep them focused on the floor.

"What's his problem?" Bickslow growled back.

Adamine just pressed her gloved hand to her face. She went from Isaac's cold, dead stare to Bickslow's own glower. "I'm not sure…"

Urian broke in. His body covered up Isaac's completely, and he called, "Alright, you kids have fun. Zac and I have some adult stuff to discuss then we'll meet up with you at the ballroom." He grabbed the handle of the door while pushing Isaac inside. "Oh, and Mirajane, you said you didn't have date. Right?" Mira shook her head sweetly. "Beautiful. We'll dance when one of the guys changes shifts. I'll have to buy you a drink." He gave her an all too smooth wink.

"I hope you know that I'm older than you, Uri!" Adamine called back before the door was shut and locked. "So, shall we be off?" Adamine extended her lacy hand like she did when they were children.

"Sounds good to me. By the way, are your cousins always this weird?" He glanced back to narrow his eyes at the closed door the demon hid behind.

"Bickslow, just when have you ever met a family that was sane?" Adamine raised her brow at him to justify her point.

He cast her an easy shrug and twined his long fingers between hers. "Got a point there."

* * *

**Ah, man. I can't wait to write the action. It's so close, but I have to keep extending the plot. I promise you that things will heat up in a surprising way for you all. I want to show just how kick ass Adamine can be when you mess with her family.**

**Questions? Comments? Screams of anguish? Leave them for me in a review, my loves!**


	15. A Cunning Player

A Cunning Player

The grin that slowly crept up Hollis's face was nothing less than malicious when he took note of the rest of Exile. Katja was partnered up with her usual comrade Sven. The two of them were perched atop the elegant hall where the masquerade ball was to be held. Playing the role of a guard was Colin. Lastly, the full bulk of Felix was hidden in the shadows. As Hollis handed over his ticket to the guard at the gate, he felt like a celebrity.

Even from behind his masquerade mask, the other four members of Exile knew who he was. They could sense it in the power he let slip out just for them alone to scent. Hollis kept his grin on his face. It was good to let them know that a most cunning player had entered the scene. It told them that this was his kill. Hollis planned on leaving his scent all over it.

Taking a glance up to the sky where his sentry flew overhead, Hollis saw through the phoenix's black eyes with his blind one. Mages had already passed inside. Several wondrous beauties were wearing seductive outfits with their faces hidden by slim masks, but none of them were the woman Hollis sought. He knew she would be here soon, and with the rest of Exile already in position, he would have to work faster than he had originally planned. This place was crawling with assassins, himself included.

With a grin on his face, Hollis had the hall's doors opened up for him, and a phoenix stepped into a scene of beauty.

* * *

Adamine bit her lip. Her fingernails dug into the hand holding hers, and she walked even closer to Bickslow as they stepped into a room full of gold leaf on the ceilings. The place was decorated wonderfully. Stone statues, donated by Evergreen herself, stood along the walls. Murals painted by Fairy Tail's resident artist, Reedus, had been placed upon whatever the man could reach, which for a Fairy Tail mage meant everything. Beautiful Corinthian columns lined the hall like an old school gothic cathedral, but none of this was what had Adamine trying to crawl inside of her escort.

"T-There's a l-lot of people here," she stammered, face flushing in aggravation at her stuttering. Even though, she couldn't help but flush at the mass of not only Fairy Tail's gang but other mages. Freed was here somewhere with a member of some guild called Saber Tooth. There were reports of a man named Bacchus being here with Cana. Some members of Lamia Scale lined the hall.

Bickslow shrugged at her comment and placed his hand atop her braided head. "Screw 'em, Mina. You look better than any of them," he commented, flushing as soon as he realized what he said.

Her big, emerald orbs peered up at him. She snickered, "That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about being _smooshed_ to death by all those big dresses and horny boys." She glanced over to one male staring directly into the bust of one of the mages to prove her point.

"Well, I can assure you one thing, Stoner. This horny boy has your back covered." The hand on her head trailed seductively down her braids, ran down her corset bodice, and finally teased right at the small of her back. She could feel his black nails flicking at one of the many leather ties on her corset.

Adamine let out a wonderful bout of laughter then glanced back at him. "I'm sure you do, Bix." Adamine looked about to say more until Evergreen appeared literally out of nowhere.

She was sporting a gemmed out emerald masquerade mask. It made slanted slits for her brown eyes then slimmed down to a point right at the tip of her dainty nose. A white feather sprouted from the side of the mask. Adamine could have guessed whose hair she was matching that feather with.

"Ah! You look so wonderful! I forgot that you had the ability to look like a woman!" Evergreen cried out. She flipped her old fan up in front of her face to cover her mouth. Leaning in closely to Adam, Ever asked, "So, has he been the perfect gentleman?"

"Bickslow is Bickslow. That's all I expect out of him." Adam looked at the Seith Mage. The mage was already starting to look bored out of his wits. Adam couldn't blame him. Amidst all these giggling women and air filled to the brim with estrogen… This was obviously another human custom that Adamine couldn't wrap her head around. She would rather be outside rolling people's yards and causing all kinds of mischief.

It wasn't until Freed showed up with a quite gentlemanly looking character that Adamine's night seemed like it would brighten up. This guy was new. A sly grin crept up Adam's and Bickslow's faces. Freed took one look at the both of them and narrowed his eyes in warning.

All business, the Rune Mage greeted, "Mina, you look absolutely gorgeous. I would like you to meet a friend of mine. Rufus Lore, this is Adamine. Adam, Rufus."

The mage gave a slight bow, taking Adam's slim palm in her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Adam grinned. "You too. So, how long have you known Freed?"

Freed's blue eyes shot wide, and he made hasty throat slitting motions at his neck. Ignoring him, Adam waited politely for Rufus's response.

"Not very long. We met after the Grand Magic Games. Why?"

Adamine spun her finger around her braid. Like what Freed typically did to her and Bickslow, Adam's eyes shifted back and forth between the two mages, but like Evergreen Adam said, "Oh, no particular reason. Just curious."

On a more serious note, Adamine looked towards Freed. "Has anyone spotted Exile?"

The mage shook his head in a solemn manner. Adamine understood. Even Freed was beginning to suspect that Adam was going to run off soon.

Well, it wasn't like they were wrong. Adam already had a plan set in motion. She was sure that it would piss everyone in Fairy Tail off, but she had to do it. Adamine had to know if Spyro was still living.

Green eyes scanned the room. If any of Exile was inside, they would have to be undercover. Adamine had never seen the faces of any of them. She knew one used fire magic. That faithful night Adam had watched them poor liquor all over the body of one of her screaming comrades. They had thrown her into the fire mage's flames without even a wince. Heartless bastards. Once she did something about this upcoming war, Adamine would hunt them down herself.

With that in mind, Adamine didn't even notice someone approaching her from behind. When a hand laid down on her shoulder, Adamine jumped clean out of her skin.

"Someone's jumpy tonight," the deep voice of Laxus Dreyar mentioned, and Adamine spun to grin into his stormy eyes.

"Sorry. I'm thinking about whoever could be prowling around in here," she admitted.

The mages around her nodded. Even Rufus. Huh? Did Freed tell the mage about her situation?

"It would be stupid for them to come charge a hornet's nest, but I wouldn't put it past them," Adamine mentioned. Her eyes went over the mages. Natsu was eating… everything in sight. Gray was trying to sweep through the crowds in order to ditch Juvia. Lucy was chatting with Wendy. Erza was… Well, she was eating cake of course. The Strauss siblings were also lounging around. Cana and some guy Adam had never seen were chugging booze. It was weird to think that these laid back mages could turn into battle crazed machines when they wanted to. Any member of Exile would be fooled when they charged.

"If anyone's dumb enough to break up a Fairy Tail party, they deserve what's coming to them," Bickslow mentioned, his playful demeanor replaced by seriousness.

Evergreen agreed. She took a step for Adamine's hand and began to drag her off. "Well, now that that's over with, let's party!" she chimed with a martini glass in her hands.

* * *

Finally catching sight of his prey, Hollis sat quietly at the other end of the ballroom. His yellow eyes watched her every move as she was passed from male to male. She switched between the lightning dragon slayer to the Seith Mage the most, but her slim hands were also shifted into the palms of a green haired mage. The woman's lace gloved hands held a martini glass while she danced, and although her feet weren't in step half of the time, not a single drop of liquor spilt from her glass.

Hollis was quite pleased with the turn of events. Adamine had been in here spinning from hand to hand for a few hours and not a single member of Exile had dove in. Perhaps, for once, they had done their research on the patrons that lined this ballroom. This was a hive full of all the strongest mages. They would be complete idiots if they charged in now. Besides, the press was here. A man who shouted about things being cool was snapping all kinds of pictures and leaping from beautiful woman to handsome couple.

He'd been focused on Erza, Mira, Lucy, and Adamine all night. With so much popularity in the air, Hollis had yet to get a chance to make a move.

Still, his eyes followed her. She was his ticket out of Lancet's hands, and when she finally tossed herself out on a wooden chair, Hollis did a survey of the room. The Seith Mage had changed shifts with Urian. The idiot that had been guarding the outside was now filtering through the many gorgeous females in the area. The Rune Mage was flushing from compliments given between drunken lips. The Fairy magic user was being secretive as she slipped from Adamine and out to where a massive beast of a male was sneaking onto one of the many balconies. With the hellhound and Prince Isaac still guarding the perimeter, Hollis didn't see a better opportunity.

Using his blind eye, Hollis connected with the phoenix flying around the hall's spires. Isaac was currently at the front yard, and the hellhound was perched on a rooftop. The balconies would be his best bet.

Rising from his seat, Hollis strolled over to the worn out, drunken mage. "Miss, is this seat taken?" Hollis asked the woman who'd sat behind a column just to hide from everyone.

The woman gave him a surprised look then slurred, "S'not lookin' occupied ta me."

Hollis's grin got wider. He charmed, "I couldn't help but notice you sitting by yourself after dancing with so many men. You must be very popular."

"*Hiccup* They're on guard duty. Got tired a being babysat, so I ditched 'em." She rose her glass to the ceiling. "Ta good times and freedom!" she cheered.

Hollis happily raised his own glass of whiskey to clank against her glass of rum. "Good times and freedom," he agreed.

After downing her rum in one large gulp, Adamine turned to him. "Know any good shanties?"

"Good what?"

"Shanties!" she cried. "Like the pirates sing! My friend Bix and I sing the 'Drunken Sailor' after we get toasted! Gimme a tune!" Adamine pulled a flask from between her plump breasts, and Hollis's brows rose. He hadn't expected Adamine to be anything like this.

Giving a surprisingly genuine laugh, Hollis rose. His hand extended to take the drunken female's dainty palm. "Come with me, beauty, and we'll sing on the balcony." He cast a charmed grin, more charmed by her than his own plots and schemes.

* * *

Just as she had suspected. Adamine knew that as soon as she found an out from the guys she would be approached. As the red haired mage led her to the back balcony, Adam kept an eye out for the Raijinshuu, Laxus, or her cousins. They were all distracted. Bix had changed shifts, and Laxus was currently being approached by Isaac about shifting. Ever had disappeared to go do Mavis knows what with Elfman. Freed was… tipsy. Wow. She really needed a camera for that.

More importantly, Adamine took in the sights of her captor. Yes. He smelt of magic. Of fire magic. Adamine remembered the smell of his magic just as distinctly as she remembered Spyro throwing her into the lake. Yes, he was the man who had killed her comrade, and he was her way back to her kingdom.

Once outside, Adamine fake tripped in her combat boots. Her body landed directly onto the stranger's, and he caught her with open arms. "Maybe, had a bit too much rum?" he asked.

"S'neva 'nough!" Wow. Her fake drunk voice was better than her real one. Adamine teetered as she lifted herself to put her palms on Hollis's shoulders. Her eyes were heavy lidded from the desire to sleep, not inebriation, and Adamine took a hint from Evergreen's advice about seduction. She allowed her elbows to loosen, and she leaned drunkenly against his body, pressing him to the railing.

Underneath her long, lace gloves Adamine readied her skin to turn to diamond. She purred, "So, what's ya name, handsome?"

"Hollis. Hollis Flight. And, you are?"

"Adamine."

"Adamine," he said slowly, pronouncing the syllables like was tasting rare wine. "It's a beautiful name." Hollis's hand slid up her skin.

Adamine felt chill bumps arise on her flesh at the slow glide of the man's nails against her bare skin. It creeped her out. She needed to get this done before anyone caught sight of her. Slipping one hand up to cradle his face, Adamine brought the male closer.

He looked surprised. His golden gaze widened, and when Adamine's scarlet lips were bare inches from his ear, Adamine whispered, "Remember it, murderer, because it's going to be the last thing you ever hear if you don't do what I tell you." A blade of adamantine ripped from her forearm, and she pressed it so tight to the male's throat that he gurgled.

"Kinky, Princess Erianna. I would have never taken you for a sadist," Hollis snickered, dropping the act. Hollis glanced upwards at something, but Adam paid it no mind.

She dug the blade deeper until it drew blood. The crimson dripped down her outgrown blade. Blood on diamond. Her crystal gemstone body reflected the substance in its many facets. "I want a ship. Tonight. You will take me back to Lancet to a port of my choosing else I will end you the way my people should have ended you ages ago, traitor," she demanded.

Instead of being intimidated, Hollis looked pleased. He wondered, "And, my dear, how would you like to begin your great escape? In a swath of flame?"

Adamine didn't get a chance to question the man. She was tucked tightly to his body. Even though such close contact caused her diamond hard skin to slice further into his throat, Hollis held her steady. There was no killing for a Fairy Tail mage, Adamine would have to abide by those rules. Still, would it be killing if the man beheaded himself with her blade?

With Hollis's hand clamped onto the small of her back, the Exile mage chanted, "Rise Phoenix, rise. Spread your wings upon this barren earth and be reborn again!"

A burst of crimson flame erupted from Hollis's back. Two large, fiery wings plunged out from him and into the air. Adamine's eyes narrowed when he lifted her body into the air. His hand raised, a concentration of flame gathering into it.

When the mage slammed it home, Adamine's lips parted at the target of the attack. "URI!" she screamed. The flames spread in the air while they descended to the mage. The last sight Adamine had before being flown off was Urian's glacial blue eyes going wide before being encompassed by fire.

* * *

**Ah, at last, something to excite me! I hope you enjoyed Adamine taking control of the situation. Still, her fake flirting makes me wonder how she would be if she wanted to hit on someone. Hmm. Hmm. I still would like to know if anyone is interested in a lemon. Like our lovely Erza, I have a weakness for smut.**

**Tell me what you think! I'll holler at y'all later. Must be off writing now.**


	16. Run While You Can

Run While You Can

Ice spread throughout the ballroom as a ball of flame bore down upon him. Urian's teeth gritted at the sudden defensive maneuver, but he didn't know which had been more frightening to him. Adamine's powerful shriek that rocked him to his very soul or seeing an eruption of fire running headlong towards him and Mirajane.

Still, the flames tried to break through his black, god ice. The ice of Loki flashed throughout the room. It swallowed up the ballroom's golden floor. It climbed up the Corinthian columns. Claws of ice had turned this place into a winter wonderland in a matter of seconds, and once the flames dissipated against his ice, Urian cried out, "ADAMINE!"

His roar shook the ballroom. People that were sliding on his ice either scampered away or scrambled into a battle pose. Off in the distance, Urian even heard a fellow ice wielder murmur, "Ur?"

Urian didn't have time to deal with any of it. Isaac's shadow slithered all around his body. The male had already burst through the glacial palace of Urian's creation. The demon that dwelled inside of him was already showing through. Horns were trying to grow on either side of the man's head. His muscles were bulging beneath his black coat. Feathers already made a ring around each of his wrists, and Urian would have bet money on it that the tattoo created when the demon had stolen his eye was glowing feverishly.

Just when Urian saw Isaac get ambushed by a woman with everything but her eyes covered, he heard his brother snap, "Go! Urian, get Adam back!"

Urian's head gave a sharp nod, and he was already on his way. Just as he broke through the ice a massive beast of a man shattered through claws of crystalized snow. A massive blade glistened at his side, and with the presence of that man came others. They shred through the crystal palace and bore their weapons against the most powerful mages in Fiore.

It wasn't long before there were enough enemies for every mage in the room to fight against. Damn them! These bastards had come prepared! More mages appeared. Laxus and Freed were cut off by a blue haired mage with a cloak of smoke slithering around his body like a fog machine. Even Evergreen had been frozen in place by a ring of the mysterious intruders. The only two that Urian didn't see preoccupied were Bickslow and Black Pearl. As Urian and the rest of the mages flew instantly into battle, Urian could only pray one of them could get to her in time.

* * *

Black Pearl had known something was wrong. She had known as soon as she had seen that big, flaming bird flying around the hall's rooftops. When the creature had dove down to a balcony at the back of the ballroom, Pearl had immediately contacted Bickslow.

With gritted teeth Pearl glared at Bickslow. "You were supposed to keep her safe!" she snapped to the Seith Mage.

"It's not like I could hang out in the bathroom with her, damn it! Besides, Urian was the one who was supposed to be with her at the time."

"Idiot! Urian is a man whore! He probably got distracted by the amount of thigh and breast in the room, and I'm talking about what was on the tables!"

"I don't even know the guy. How the hell am I supposed to know he was a man whore?"

Black Pearl just snarled at the mage. Even though Bickslow was her favorite, she was pissed off to all hell with him. The hellhound flapped her black bat wings harder. The need to be at the side of her sister burned. They were linked. They had been ever since the day Adamine had rescued her. Pearl's heart burned at the knowledge that not only her comrade was in danger but that Pearl wasn't sure that she could save her.

When Pearl caught sight of flaming wings flying high over the rooftops of Magnolia, the hellhound aimed her crossbow. White and black flames danced along the arrow. "Heaven and Hell. Darkness and Light. Find my target and strike him with plight," Pearl chanted to her crossbow before releasing the arrow.

Spirals of black and white flames ran like a Ying Yang symbol about the blade tipped arrow. With a goddess-like accuracy, Black Pearl's arrow landed inside her target. An obvious jerk of blazing wings was enough for the hellhound to know she'd hit true.

"You'd better hope you didn't hit her," Bickslow snarled. He rose his hand for one of his babies to rise from beneath his feet and take aim. Just when he thought he'd locked on, the flames that had been burning brightly disappeared completely. What the hell?

* * *

Adamine's hair flew wildly overhead as she and Hollis plummeted from the sky. The brilliant flames that had been a beacon for Black Pearl's arrow were now gone, and with their riddance came their ultimate descent. The flames had slithered from his back to his front before they settled into a phoenix shaped tattoo. The tribal marking ran from the man's throat to the opened buttons on his tailored shirt then even further underneath the material. He was a Lancet Mage for certain. The Crimson Phoenix.

"Do you have a ship?" Adamine asked. Her eyes were darting wildly in the night. Bickslow's totems had disappeared at the same time the Exile mage's wings had. The flapping of Black Pearl's wings had faded into a faint murmur.

"Of course, but we'll have to transfer magic between it to get there sooner. The usual trip lasts five days without magic and three with. If we connect the ship to our bodies and switch out when the other gets weak, we should be able to make it in one and a half days," Hollis explained. He was glancing up to where they had dove off a cliff. Probably looking for their hunters.

"And, you will drop me off wherever I choose?" Adamine asked, her voice more of a warning than a question.

"Look, lady, I'm a mercenary for the worst kingdom in all of Earthland. Do you really think that I actually-" Her diamond arm distended, and she pressed it against the healing cut on his neck. "Wouldn't consider taking you wherever you chose," he ended smoothly.

Adamine removed her arm, but when she saw Bickslow and Pearl had regained their trail, she cursed. "Let me go." She could not let them catch her.

"Let you go? What the hell? I just got you."

"Let me go, and I can stop them." She wriggled in his arms only to be clamped down on even harder.

"You? Fight them? Nuh. Uh. Baby, I know you're tough and all, but I don't think that you've got the balls to betray your best buddies," Hollis scoffed. His heavy feet landed on a hidden port.

Still, Bickslow and Black Pearl neared. Bickslow was readying his totem to attack the phoenix tattooed male, and Black Pearl was enchanting another one of her arrows. A long distance combination of those two could render Hollis useless, and she needed his ship.

Adamine's fangs sunk down into the hand keeping her in place. "You little b-"

Hollis froze midsentence when he saw Adamine's body flash into hard adamant. "Chakra Release: Third Eye!" Two crystal orbs dangling from her pointed ears glowed wildly. They pulsated with growing magical energy. Hollis could feel it pouring out of the woman. "I-I'm going to try something very dangerous. I would suggest you sit down," she gasped.

To his own surprise, Hollis's body obeyed. He strapped a wristband onto his body and cranked the small ship up. He heard Adamine go through steps of magical chants. After Third Eye, she went to Heart, then Crown, Sacral, Root, Solar, and Throat. Her mouth listed off seven chakras, and with each seal broken her voice became deeper, disturbing. When Hollis finally got a chance to look back at the dragon slayer, his eyes shot wide.

Horns had grown out from either side of her skull. Dragon tipped fangs dripped from her snarling mouth, but the most beautiful sight of all were her wings. Instead of being scaled over with a diamond print, each scale was long and smooth. They flared out like an angel's wings, but with deadly points that could shred flesh when torn across skin. It wasn't until Adamine opened up her glowing emerald eyes that Hollis had felt the tiniest inch of fear for the magnificent creature.

Her eyes devoured him like vibrant flames. They stared straight into his soul, freezing him to the spot, and when he felt his extremities thickening into stone, he forced himself to tear his eyes away. With a curse, he snapped his eyes shut.

After that, he wasn't sure what happened. There was a lot of yelling, even a bit of screaming. Hollis could hear the dock snapping apart and waves crashed into the hull of the ship. A small earthquake made the whole earth tremble. Powerful lashes of currents attempted to bring the ship down, but Hollis, even with his eyes closed, maneuvered the ship out of a death trap. When what he hoped was Adamine's voice growled, "Go! Go now!" Hollis obeyed.

* * *

"What the fuck!" Black Pearl howled when she finally broke from the water's surface. Her mouth gasped for air, and her clawed hands reached out to snag water and pull her upwards. She gritted her fangs tightly together as she was forced to watch Adamine and the Exile mage speed off into the rising moon.

A splashing sound erupted from behind her, and Black Pearl shifted to see Bickslow. His eyes were flashing in between green and crimson. His shorter, human fangs were held tightly together, and when he spoke, it was with words Pearl didn't want to believe. "She did it on purpose."

* * *

**And, our beloved princess escapes... Again. This is a reoccurring thing for Adamine. Drives the Raijinshuu crazy. Nonetheless, they love her. :)**

**Ah. I was so thrilled that I got this chapter up today. I honestly shouldn't be writing today because I have assignments like crazy to turn in, but I was about to have a meltdown if I didn't get out of that computer lab.**

**I hope you all enjoyed. Tell me what you think! I'm not having much inspiration for the upcoming chapters. Suggestions would be greatly appreciated.**


	17. To Wolfrun

**So, guys, I committed an amazing feat. Said feat destroyed my laptop, so I may be infrequent in posting. Anyway, I just want all of you to know that body wash, backpacks, and laptops do not mix. *Shivers* Awful. Awful combination.**

**Any who, enjoy this tidbit! It's a little short because the next piece is so exciting. Well, it is to me. I dunno about you but eminent war always gets me going.**

* * *

To Wolfrun

"She did it on purpose," Bickslow muttered to himself as he sat in the guild. His head was in his hands, and he stared down at the table. He couldn't believe it. Over and over he'd said the words, but he didn't want to believe them. He kept saying them in order to find some kind of lie hidden in their meaning, but he couldn't. Every time the words played out on his lips, they sounded right. They sounded correct.

Still, he stared down. He couldn't get that sight out of his mind. He couldn't stop getting his head to quit replaying the scene where Adamine released her dragon soul… All to shake the earth for her and the Exile mage to get away. Just when Bickslow had thought that he'd gotten her back, Adamine had slipped through his fingers.

The woman was as intangible as smoke. She came, and she went. She was like a ghost sent to torment him. Damn it! She was the one who'd released him from his amnesia. Why the hell would she give him those memories back if all she was going to do was plague him with them? Why did she have to show up, teasing him with more reminders of his past, of their past, then leave on another arduous quest? After the promise of Fairy Tail. After the hope of living with them. She was gone. Again. Just like every other time.

His fist flung out, connecting with the wooden wall. How long was he going to be forced to let her go and never know if she was going to come back alive?

Damn. He felt like such a pansy…

He scowled and retracted his fist from the hole it had made in the guild hall. Blood ran from his knuckles, but he paid it no mind. Instead, he kept his eyes forward to the camouflage bandana wrapped up in his free hand.

He didn't know whether to be pissed off or depressed. By the quiet that settled across the guild, he didn't seem to be the only one. When his eyes settled on Black Pearl, he didn't think that he could have ever imagined the hound so broken.

Her ears were pulled back tensely, and she sat in a daze. Her crimson eyes had settled onto the front door and hadn't left it in hours. Even as her fingers played unconsciously with the straps on her crossbow, the hound looked spooked.

Bickslow could imagine. He felt the same way. Abandoned. Still, there was nothing they could do about it. After Adamine had disappeared, the Exile mages had done the same. Laxus, Freed, Ever, and Adam's cousins had appeared to find Bickslow cursing his way along the river. Black Pearl had been in that stupefied existence ever since seeing Adam ride out towards the ocean.

Laxus had hauled everyone back to the guild on Makarov's orders, and now they sat here. In silence. Tension had settled like a fog in the room. No one said a word. Not even the stray mages that had come to the Masquerade Ball. Not even Natsu.

It was crazy. The woman who was afraid of people had stunned the biggest amount of them, had attracted the most attention to her, and now the only thing that the Raijinshuu and Laxus could think about was getting her ass right back here.

Beside him, Laxus seethed. He and the mage Isaac were both brimming with magic energy. It shifted the air around them, made it harder to breathe. Even Natsu, who hardly interacted with Adam, was fuming. Erza's own ire filled the tension of the air alongside Evergreen. There was nothing more either group wanted than to go and get Adamine, but for some reason Makarov wouldn't allow it.

He'd kept them waiting for an hour now. With every minute Adamine was slipping further and further away. Each minute was driving Bickslow crazier by the second. Adam may have gotten away all those times before, but he was determined. Instead of waiting for her, he was going to hunt her ass down and drag her back here whether she liked it or not.

Now, all he had to do was have Makarov let them out of here. When the older male finally stepped from his office with Urian and Mirajane in tow, he took his announcement position on the guild's railing. What now?

* * *

_Somewhere in the Midian Sea_

_West of Fiore_

Hollis took a long drag of his cigarette. His wrist was attached to an armlet that sucked the magic straight from his body, and the ship rocked lazily into the moonlit sea. It cast them into a relaxing rocking motion like how a mother rocks her baby to sleep. The gentle movement would have normally sent Hollis straight into a lazy slumber… Had a certain Admantine Dragon Slayer not been turning green right beside him.

Her face was turning the same emerald as the eyes Hollis could now look into, and her handcuffed arms were up to cover her mouth. She looked ready to spew at any second.

"Should have thought this part through," Princess Erianna groaned as she hung her head off the side of the vessell. Slender hands gripped into the side of the wooden ship with sharp nails. Every time the ship rocked, she nearly lost it.

This was… unexpected to say the least. With her powerful threats earlier, Hollis would have suspected her to be silent, cunning, and have him in handcuffs. Instead, things had gone Hollis's way. He had been able to slap magic nullifying manacles to her dainty wrists then toss her into the boat where she writhed in discomfort. For some reason seeing the magical princess discomfitted in his presence didn't settle well with him.

He took another drag of his cigerette then let the smoke roll out like fog over dewy, morning grass. "Looks like the tables have turned again," Hollis mentioned when a particularly powerful thrust sent the ship rocking.

"No kidding," she groaned. "Stupid dress doesn't have pockets for my pills."

Hollis snickered. Even seasick, Erianna's ballgown looked gorgeous on her. Hollis always had a thing for the rebelliously sexy type. It seemed like the runaway princess of Lancet fit that description to a T. From her wildly braided hair to her short gown to her combat boots, she was a mix of bad girl meets ballgown. It was no wonder so many males fawned over her even when they were too scared to approach her.

Propping a foot up on the ship's starboard side, Hollis put his cigarette out on his hand. Instead of burning his body, his pheonix magic absorbed it, eating the flame like a slayer could. "So, Princess, do you still expect me to drop you off at a port of your choosing?" he quipped, sarcasm dripping from his lips.

A short growl explained, "Yes. And, you will if you want to keep your head."

"Hmm. Those handcuffs say otherwise, babe."

"Your head isn't the only thing I can cut off. You know." Even with a sickly face, she gestured to something below the belt.

Trying not to shiver at the innuendo, Hollis mentioned, "Alright. Say I agree to your suggestion. I drop you off at the port. What's to say that you don't ditch me or call your friends for backup?"

"A Fairy Tail mage never goes back on her word," Adamine explained. "I'll-ungh-meet you… urp… at a time you set." She lifted herself up. Her body hung weakly off the side of the ship, and she met his golden eyes with a stubborn determination.

Hollis pursed his lips in thought. "Alright. What port do you want if I agree?"

"I need… to go to Wolfrun."

"Wolfrun?"

Hollis paused. He knew that place. It had been his first job after taking the role of the Crimson Pheonix when his father had been threatened with death for refusal to carry out assassinations for the sake of Lancet nobility. Hollis had been young then with two choices: watch his father die or save him by becoming the Crimson Pheonix. Hollis had chosen the latter despite his father's protests. Now, he lived his life as a dog of nobility, hunting innocent men and women just to keep his father alive.

"That town was destroyed ten years ago. There's no such thing as Wolfrun anymore," Hollis snapped, refusing to let guilt hammer at his conscience.

"I don't care. I have to go there. I… I have to know…"

Know? What was she talking about? Could it be that the princess had connections to the guild? Hollis had been sent to destroy the guild. It would make sense if it had been the one that harbored the runaway princess.

Unlike nobility, Exile mages had no clue what they were to do when they were sent off to kill. They were often the offspring of mages who traded places with family to save them from death. They took the name of their counterpart and killed with the same magic as their family member. They were made to be killing machines bent on assassinating for the sake of their loved ones. Each mage was given a task then sent to do it. That's how it had been for Hollis in the span of eleven years. That was how it would stay.

Guilt crept in on Hollis's mind against his protests. He'd killed so many innocent mages for the sake of nobility and his father. If he could just get Erianna back to Gatlin, he and his father would be set free. They could live somewhere else under new names where the Crimson Pheonix didn't fly over their heads.

He didn't have time to be entertaining a woman's last wish, but he knew how women were treated in noble Lancet society. They were brood mares, meant for nothing but pleasure and offspring. Unlike in some cultures that covered their women, Lancet nobility did not.

The patriarchal society preferred for women to dress to their tastes. They advertised what they had instead of hiding it. Since women were treated as property, men preferred to show off their possessions by having them wear revealing clothing which masked the face while flaunting the body. Lancet nobility was so screwed up…

Hollis just couldn't help himself when his eyes drifted over to the princess. She was dressed like a woman from Fiore with her face bared for the world to see. He couldn't imagine such a wonderfully determined expression being hidden by a dark hood. Besides, wouldn't he want to have one last chance to visit the graves of his family before being delivered to a tyrant?

Running a hand along the back of his neck, Hollis snarled, "Fine. I'll take you to Wolfrun but only for two days. You get two days to do whatever you want to do in that dead city. The second day, you meet me back at the ship."

Erianna's glum face lit up but only for a second. Right when she looked ready to celebrate her victory, a wave washed over the ship to rock it to the left. Immediately, she lunged for the side.

* * *

**AH! Makarov has a plan. Oh, I know what it is, and I can't wait to tell you all. EEK! I'm so excited! If any of you want some inside information just send me a PM. If not, I would still love to hear your reviews. I love comments.**


	18. Back to the Past

Back to the Past

Urian stood a silent vigil at the top of the guild hall. This had been what he had needed to happen but had prayed so desperately for it not to. It was the kingdom of Lancet's last chance, and even though it involved Adamine's capture, it had to happen.

His teeth bit down on his bottom lip as his glacial blue eyes surveyed the people in the guild. Everyone was tense, and there were mages here that weren't even a part of the guild. Already, Urian could note mages from Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, and more. They weren't even members of this guild. They didn't even know Adamine, but they were here for the same reason: unity. They felt a sense of unity with Fairy Tail, and that camaraderie was what kept them here after a mage's kidnapping. This was Fiore, a monarchy with tyranny.

If only Lancet could take a hint…

Urian clenched his fists at his sides when Makarov cleared his throat for the announcement of a lifetime. "Fairy Tail and all the guilds of Fiore, we have been presented with a hundred year quest! All guilds are allowed to participate in the Lancet Revolution!" he began.

Already, hushed murmurs filtered through the guild.

"One hundred year quest?"

"Any guild can participate?"

"Is this because that girl got kidnapped?"

Makarov continued, "The quest consists of liberating the Lancet mages of their suppression. There is to be no killing on this job. It is for us to create a revolt, to unify the mages of Lancet in order to free them of their bonds."

Urian stood silently as Makarov continued his announcement. With each word, he could feel eyes digging inside of him. Isaac's mouth was forced into a deep scowl. Laxus looked ready to explode with lightning. Evergreen was fiddling with the rim of her glasses, debating whether or not to turn him to stone now or later. Even Freed looked on the brim of rage.

What was worse were the stares he wasn't getting drilled by. Black Pearl looked heartbroken. The hellhound had reverted to her Mortality Soul. Black flames danced at her hands and feet, readying to turn her into her demonic form. Bickslow sat in silence. His teeth had settled into a permanent scowl upon returning to Fairy Tail, and it didn't look like they were going to move any time soon.

Still, this was what had to happen. This was the biggest reason Isaac and Urian had come to Fiore. They had ventured here to stop a slaughter, a slaughter Hisui's letter had explained that faithful night. After receiving permission to let a job go out to all the guilds of Fiore, the Forsaken Princes had set up their Princess's Magic Railroad to open access up to Fiore's mages. This was their only chance, and now that Adamine had been taken, action had to begin.

As soon as Makarov finished his speech, the guild stayed in perfect silence. Would there be no one to assist their kingdom in this time of crisis? Urian clenched his fists. When Mirajane rested her small palms on his shoulder, the mage finally glanced up.

A red haired woman dressed in armor leaped upon the guild's bar. She raised her blade to the ceiling and cried, "Did you not hear the master? This is a chance to spread our strength to other kingdoms! This is to liberate our magical brethren." The woman cast a glance over to where the Raijishuu seethed, and she added, "This is to save a Daughter of Fairy Tail!" She thrust her sword in a war pose to the sky, and with it came the most beautiful shouts that Urian had ever heard.

"For a Daughter of Fairy Tail!" Natsu howled, leaping onto a table to join Erza.

"To rescue my favorite manga writer!" Levy and Lucy cried in unison.

"Rescuing women is a man!" Elfman roared.

It wasn't soon before the whole guild erupted into cheers of rebellion. Urian's eyes opened wide as he slowly lifted his head. The guild had come alive. Urian could feel heat from the flames of fire mages and cold from the ice of maker mages. Power seethed so wonderfully in this space that it was a font of energy ready to start a war.

Urian's hand slowly came up to cover Mirajane's. The Demon Take Over Mage teased, "I told you so."

"Yeah… You did," he breathlessly mentioned.

When Makarov bumped his elbow against the God Slayer, he heard the master explain, "You're worthy of Fairy Tail's brand, Urian."

"Thanks, gramps, but there's still the matter of…" Urian's words faded out as Laxus stormed up the stairs.

Electricity fired around his body, and his fists were clenched tightly at his side. Slithering like a demon came Isaac in a much similar fashion. At the same time they snarled, "What about Adamine?" While Laxus's rage was directed at his grandfather, Isaac's was directed at Urian.

Both Makarov and Urian scowled, but it was Makarov who mentioned, "We have a plan for her. Laxus, gather the Raijinshuu and meet me in my office." The master glanced back to the ice wielder.

The god slayer gave a nod. "Isaac, you, Mirajane, and I are to lead mages through the railroad where we'll divide into teams. Follow me, and we'll gather the troops."

"Why can't I go with them to find Adamine?" Isaac snarled. He cast Laxus a rather jealous glower then looked back to his half brother.

"Because, Isaac, you and I are the only ones who know the Magic Railroad other than Adamine. If you want to save her, you're going to have to work the background like you always do." Urian stepped inside of his brother's open threat. The two of them bristled, eyes locked on each other. They appeared ready to throw down until Isaac hissed a curse, logical brain overriding his emotions.

As the princes and Mirajane walked down to gather the mages, Makarov realized that he was going to have to postpone the newest stack of paper work being delivered to his desk.

* * *

_One Day Later_

_Eastern Shore of Lancet_

As soon as the boat hit solid ground, Adamine leaped from the ship. She shoved her fingertips into the sand and cried, "LAND!"

Behind her Hollis shook his head. His hands were busy tying their small ship to the abandoned dock. His calloused fingertips worked with precision as he knotted the rope to keep their escape vessel from drifting away in the next day.

Yes, he had given into his decision to let the slayer wander, but it was because of reasons more sentimental than they should be. The princess had a thirst for life and adventure. In the short amount of time that Hollis had spent with the woman, he had become infatuated with her determination. After spending a few hours with her on the ship, he had decided to uncuff her and give her motion sickness medicine via a potion made from phoenix fire and purified salt water.

From there, Hollis had been entertained with the princess's stories of life and adventure. Tale after tale she had recounted for him, and he had craved his freedom more with each story. Then, she had explained something that he had always assumed. Princess Erianna Lancet, no, Adamine Terra, was the mastermind behind the mages' salvation: the Magic Railroad.

It was thanks to her great escape that night he hunted her in the woods of Wolfrun that she had made the railway and saved so many of his people. She was a queen worthy of her title. It was such a shame that she didn't want it.

Hollis smiled softly as Adamine rose from her crouch on the hard sand of Lancet's shore. The dress that she had been wearing was limp from two full days of wear, but she had cast a spell to clean herself. For someone who had been threatening his manhood just a day ago, she looked far from threatening.

Still, he was concerned. He was concerned about what she would find when she entered the city of Wolfrun. For the first time, Hollis felt guilt over destroying something of someone else's. He warned, "Two days, Princess. You have two days, today and tomorrow, to meet me back here. I want you here at midnight, so we can go to the capital."

Adamine cast him a scowl. "Yeah. Yeah. Two days. I get it. I get it. You sound like my mom." She mocked, "If I don't come back before midnight, I'll turn into a pumpkin."

Hollis rolled his golden eyes. "Exactly, babe. Now, what the hell are you still doing here? Go. Leave. Shoo. Get out of here before I change my mind." He threw a leather backpack at her before withdrawing one of his own.

Adamine snatched it up, but she didn't leave. As a matter of fact, her eyes looked concerned. "Where will you stay tonight?" she asked innocently.

Raising a brow, he was about to ask why it mattered to her, but her look stopped him short. He knew why it mattered. Unlike him, the princess actually cared about people. Hollis was a callous bastard who felt even more like a callous bastard when he was around this wild haired angel. "The people who live in Wolfrun don't take kindly to people who burned down their city, so I'll be heading to an abandoned military encampment in those mountains." He pointed to three large mountains topped by powdery snow. It was just across the semi circular shore, and fog plagued the forests. It was the perfect place for a recluse like him.

"And, you'll be safe there? Wyverns and vulcans haunt those mountains," she explained. Her tiny fangs worried her bottom lip adorably.

Hollis cracked a grin. No one but his father ever worried for him, and his father did it in such a crude manner that one really wouldn't think of it as affection. The man parted the collar of his shirt to flaunt the phoenix tattoo that ran from his throat to his forearm. From this angle Adam could see that it was just the wing. The full phoenix spanned diagonally across the entirety of his muscular back. "As long as I have this guy with me, those monsters had better be more worried about me haunting the mountains. Now, get lost! If I have to find you at midnight tomorrow, you'd better pray to your mother dragon that I don't find you."

Adamine snickered. "All right, then. Be safe!" She turned her back, and Hollis just watched her walk away.

He would have never thought _that_ was the kind of woman Erianna Lancet was. Hollis had imagined uptight, snooty, a runaway for her own desires. Hollis would have never assumed that her runaway had been to avenge her parent's death and to rescue mage children from Lancet. Again, it was such a shame that she didn't desire to be queen.

As he watched Adamine and her crumpled dress walk towards the south, Hollis looked to the phoenix that lived within himself. "She would have been a wonderful queen. Eh, Cinder?" The tattoo lit up in response, flames dancing along his skin.

* * *

Adamine bit down on her lip. She hadn't thought that she would have gotten this far, but for some reason Hollis hadn't been as rude as she had suspected him to be. Was he really the Crimson Phoenix that burnt down Kindred Spirit? Was he really the man that tried, possibly succeeded, to murder Spyro?

She gulped. He couldn't be. Adamine just couldn't see it. Exile wasn't supposed to be understanding or kind. They were supposed to be the judge mental pricks of the Lancet Mage World. They were soulless killers with no personality and a thirst for destruction.

She had never gotten a chance to ask him if he had been the one to murder one of Adam's comrades or if Spyro was alive, and she was remotely glad for that. To know that she was receiving a kindness from a murderer, wasn't something Adam was sure she could handle.

With a gulp Adamine hefted her backpack higher. She had come here on a mission, and she would do it. So as Adamine entered the destroyed remains of her first moment with Bickslow and the Kindred Spirit guild, the slayer prepared herself for disappointment.

Sure enough, Wolfrun had become rubble. Adamine stepped over masonry units that had crumbled from the city's once beautiful, white homes. The Grecian styled city was destroyed. The agora where Adamine had first met Bickslow was crumbling in ruin. It tumbled in on itself. A Doric column had been chopped off in the middle, and a Greek pediment that had once stood proud over an entryway had been blasted through.

The further Adamine went into this place, the more Spyro's spell waned. Familiar Amnesia was losing its hold on her, and Adamine remembered even more faces. Memories pounded hard on her skull, but she fought them to retain focus.

She couldn't get lost inside her mind right now. She just could not afford it. Adamine was here to do something, and she only had today and tomorrow to do it.

Her hand trailed along the debilitated string course of a fallen building, and Mina felt her eyes growing damp. If Wolfrun was this destroyed, did she have any chance of even getting a glimpse of the old guild? It was probably destroyed, burned to the ground by the Crimson Phoenix.

Already, Adamine could feel her throat clogging up. She picked a child's doll up from the dirt. As she combed the toy's twisted, yarn hair away from its face, she felt liquid running down her own. A sparkling tear splashed against its button eye, and Adamine felt herself losing the war with her memories. Sucking in a breath of air to hold back a sob, Adamine forced her mind back to the front.

She had to get to Kindred Spirit. Soon. She wouldn't be able to filter the assault on her mind for long. If she fell into the past, she could get lost in a dreaming state and risk a guard finding her. With a hard shake of her head, Adamine began to run through the remains of the city and head in the direction of the guild.

* * *

**Woo! Fairy Tail goes to WAR! I'm so excited. Not only that, but we're almost at Kindred Spirit. I have a particular set of girl twins that I have been waiting in introduce to you all. I hope you are curious about how my mages lived twelve years ago because I love the idea I have for their new guild hall.**


	19. Never Again

Never Again

The forest felt like it was stretching on forever and ever in front of her. Her feet pumped hard against the ground. Combat boots slapped with a ferocious velocity. Still, with each step that she took memories slapped her left and right.

She was being bombarded with the past. It hit her in waves of nausea. It assaulted her in pulses of migraine-like pain. She had to ignore it though. She had to get to the guild.

The sun was setting, and Adamine only had until midnight tomorrow to know for certain if her guild was still alive. Just when Adamine caught a familiar scent in both a memory and reality, her feet came to a screeching halt.

Boots dug deeply into the mud at the abrupt halt, and Adamine couldn't keep her lip from quivering. This was it. This was the clearing where she had spent two years of her life. The two story home that should have been here was… completely gone.

There wasn't a scrap of wood to be seen of the house. The fence that had enclosed the sheep was fallen in on itself. Moss grew on the high parts. Mushrooms ate the decaying wood at the bottom.

Where there had once been ash was now lush, green grass. Nature had taken over this little piece of Adamine's past, and as she fell to her knees, she wasn't sure that she liked that nature had taken over.

Her scarlet nails dug into the dirt, and she stared. She just stared at what should have been her home. Instead of a decayed fence, there should have been a wooden fence. Sheep should be running in the fields. The thick grass shouldn't have been there. It should have been a footpath from Adamine running to and from the guild. Instead of lush emptiness in the grass, there should have been a two story home with exposed wooden beams projecting from the front.

"Was it all my fault?" Adamine asked the ground. It held no answer. Instead, the damp ground sat there. New dirt had replaced the old. New grass had grown. Nature had continued, but Adamine remembered. She remembered the past…

When something moved behind her, Adamine couldn't even muster up the strength to defend herself.

* * *

Bickslow's eyes flashed open at the sudden pain throbbing in his skull. With his wrist still attached to a magic ship, he clenched his skull. Pain shot through his head in thick waves, but it wasn't just any kind of pain. It was memories. All kinds of memories.

He saw flashes of faces, of experiences. Everything ran smack dab into his skull and forced itself into his brain like knives into flesh.

It didn't seem like he was the only one though. At the bow of the ship Evergreen had her head in her hands. He knew that Evergreen was a Lancet native. It went back to the whole theme of them not knowing their last names, and as much as he would love to know just where his comrade was from in that horrendous kingdom, Bickslow was dealing with his own kind of pain right now.

"What's going on?" Freed blurted when he caught sight of his cringing allies.

"Familiar Amnesia," Pearl explained. "It's a Seith Mage spell that takes memories and stores them in your soul. The only way to unlock them is to be around people or places you were in your past. Bickslow and Evergreen are revisiting every memory they ever had on the boat ride from Lancet to Fiore, and this was before the Magic Railroad. I can only imagine what kind of hell they're remembering right now." The hellhound looked solemnly at the two mages.

As a carrier of both Heaven and Hell magic, Pearl could cast a spell to cure them of their pain, but she wasn't sure that she should. If she stopped the pain, she would stop them from regaining their memories. Black Pearl could only wonder what kind of torture Adamine was going through right now because of this spell. She had one of the most violent pasts Pearl had ever heard of. It was a past so tragic that not even Familiar Amnesia could hold everything back.

Bickslow let out a low hiss, and it wasn't but a few seconds until Freed took the armlet off his friend. "Pearl, is there anything you can do to help?" he asked while attaching the band to his own wrist.

"I can, but-"

"Don't you do it," Bickslow growled despite his pain. "Can't let the Stoner show me up when I know she's going through the same thing." Laxus reached out a hand to the mage, and Bickslow grabbed his wrist.

After settling him onto one of the chairs on the bow with Evergreen, Laxus said, "I would be in the same position as him, hound." For once the word he usually used as condescension didn't feel so tense, and instead of getting pissed off Black Pearl sat down.

Bickslow gave the canine a grin. The throbbing in his skull wasn't going anywhere. He could feel his souls trying to filter out the memories, but there were so many that they couldn't get them all. It wasn't long before Bickslow's mind left the comfort of the ship and was in the storage quarters of a pirate ship.

* * *

_The quarters were tight and damp. As he sat quietly in the back of the ship, Bickslow held onto two shivering girls. They were twins. Identical. Each sister had a mess of spiky blue-purple hair, and two pairs of big, round sapphire eyes looked up at him._

_"__Daddy's gunna be okay. Right, brother?" one of them whimpered quietly. It was the shy twin, Winry._

_"__Yeah. Dad's gunna be fine."_

_"__What about, big sister Mina?" the usually loud and playful one, Catori, asked. Unlike her elder twin, Catori's voice didn't shiver in fear._

_"__Mina is fine, too. Dad's with her." Bickslow put his hands on the two girls. He smoothed down the spikes of their wild hair and clutched the girls close. They were scared out of their wits, and Bickslow had to admit that he was as well. Still, he kept the fear hidden. He had to be brave for them. They were all he had left. He didn't even know if his partner in crime had escaped the fire._

_Trying to hide his fear, Bickslow gazed over the heads of his sisters. He saw all colors of the children's hair. There was pink, blue, black, blonde, and brunette. Still, Bickslow didn't see familiar spikes and waves. He couldn't catch sight of the glowing green eyes of his dragon slayer comrade._

_"__You should have married Mina before we had to runaway. She would know where to find you then," Catori grumbled, not believing Bickslow's assumption for a second._

_Sudden flush ran up Bickslow's throat, and he scowled at his twelve year old sister. "How would being married to Adamine let her know where I was?" he grumbled back._

_Apparently, interested in this new conversation, Winry chimed, "Momma always knows were Da is. She did even before she died."_

_Bickslow's scowl deepened along with his blush. "Yeah, well, Da had Mom's soul linked to his necklace. Besides, her magic was like yours. She could possess a wall if she wanted to spy on him."_

_Catori snickered. "Yeah. I wonder if Mom ever caught you and Mina going skinny dipping." The young Seith Mage let a sly grin crawl up her face, and even though Bix was glad his sisters were getting into better spirits, this was not stuff his baby sisters should be talking about. Wait a second…_

_"__How do you know we go skinny dipping?" he hissed in the darkness._

_Now Winry got a sly grin. Damn it. That was the problem with Seith Mages that used Soul Transfer Magic. They could possess anything the same as Bickslow's totems. The only difference was that they could force themselves into other people's bodies as well. Apparently, his little sisters had been possessing clothing or animals to spy on their big brother. Great. They were as big of perverts as he was._

_Bickslow was about to comment when the hatch to the storage opened. He sucked in a sharp breath of air and put his hands over his sister's giggling mouths. He hadn't needed to. As soon as the light made a small shaft beside a sack of sugar, their eyes went wide. Each girl clutched their favorite stuffed animal or doll tighter. Even the souls in Bickslow's head went silent._

_"__Just gotta make a round before ya leave port, mate," a man said from behind the man stacks of sugar. "Just a routine scannin'. Nothin' for ya to be worried 'bout."_

_They heard footsteps, and Bickslow rose his crimson eyes up to the wooden plank floor over his head. He could see guards, Lancet guards. They sported their green and white armor with the wolf on the front. He could also see their swords at their hips. One even sported a longbow._

_His sisters imbedded themselves even deeper into his sides, and he held them close. He was the man now. It was his job to keep his girls safe, but he'd be damned if he didn't wish that Adamine was with him. Had they already gotten her? Was she somewhere on this ship?_

_"__Oh," a guard mentioned. "Now, now, this ain't something I'm familiar with, mate. A secret hatch in yer storage? Wonder what could be down here. Eh?"_

_Winry flinched when the man kicked his foot down on the hatch beside them. Catori on the other hand just stared upwards. Her lips were in a firm, flat line. Already, her eyes were flickering from sapphire to crimson._

_"__Wouldn't mind if I gave this a looksee. Would ya, Capt'n?"_

_Instead of an answer to the question, there came a muffled sound. Damn it. They had him gagged and cuffed. The pirate couldn't help them now._

_The squeaking of the hatches rusting metal hinges was like the trumpet of death itself, and when light beamed down on Winry's frightened face, the guardian cheered, "Ho-oh! What do we have here?"_

_Winry was plucked right from Bickslow's fingertips, but before the guard could do anything with her, Bickslow commanded his magic. "Figure Eyes!" The man's skin flushed bright crimson from possession. "Fight the other guards," he snapped to his human puppet._

_Still, there were too many. In seconds chaos erupted. Screams filled the air. Children scrambled over each other to get away, and Bickslow snatch Winry and Catori up. "Lemme go! Lemme go! I wanna fight!" Catori cried. She wrestled against her older brother's grip, but Bickslow hauled her on his shoulder._

_When his little sister went limp on his shoulder, Bickslow let out a hissed curse. She'd transferred her soul._

_The guard who'd been blocking their path clawed at his face. The man writhed and slammed his head against the ship's wooden hull. "Get it out! Get it out! Get it out of me!"_

_Instead of helping, another guard withdrew a sword from his sheathe. "Die, demon!" the man shouted. Immediately, Bickslow's eyes fired wide. Catori's soul was still inside of the man when he drove his blade home, and when a Seith Mage's soul was out of their body when their catalyst died, they didn't go to Heaven. They didn't even go to Hell. They went to Oblivion._

_"__CATORI!" Bickslow cried out for his little sister, but the girl couldn't see through the man's closed eyes. It all happened in slow motion as the sword buried itself inside of the guard's ribcage. Blood spurted from the impact and soiled the silver blade. When Bickslow's Figure Eyes watched his sister's cherry red soul disappear before him, Bickslow's grip loosened on his other sister._

_The young girl gave a sharp cry as she was snatched up by another man, and Bickslow called for his babies to blast him with a Zero Distance Baryon Formation. The blast shot straight through the ship, but it allowed Bickslow to snatch his sister back up._

_With Catori's body still on his shoulder, Bickslow leaped out into the water filling up the ship's hull. Winry writhed in the water, and the two of them clawed towards the surface. As soon as their head breeched water, Bickslow immediately wished they would have never surfaced._

_In the Midian Sea bombs were bursting. They crashed into the water around him and his sister. Winry flailed frantically in the water, and Bickslow had to make a heart shattering decision: let go of Catori's body or drown him and Winry. With tears beginning to run down his face, Bickslow let his baby sister go._

_"__Winry!" he shouted over the bombs overhead._

_The crying mage opened her eyes and dug her tiny nails into his arm. He latched his remaining sister onto his back and swam as hard as he could to the shore. As Bickslow forced himself through the raging sea he roared, "Never again!" He would never be so helpless ever again._

* * *

**Well, that was sure depressing. And, there you have it, guys. The lovely kingdom of Lancet at its best.**

**Tell me what you think. Now, I have to be off before classes start up again today.**


	20. Godspeed

Godspeed

Adamine opened her eyes up to stare at the ceiling. The throbbing that had rendered her motionless had soothed, and no longer was she lying in the damp grass. Now, her hands smoothed out over strangely familiar bed sheets.

She blinked up at the ceiling. That definitely wasn't sky overhead. The ceiling was rounded with wooden beams that spanned the white expanse over her face. Beautiful wooden scroll work lined the walls instead of wallpaper or paint, and a familiar symbol had been carved from wood. It was the symbol of Kindred Spirit, two crossing tribal scythes.

Abruptly, Adamine jerked upwards from the bed. She lunged only to be pressed back down by smooth fingertips. "Shh. Shh. Sit back down," a voice soothed.

Jerking her head in the direction of that feminine sound, Adamine paled at the sight. Oh. My. Dragon. She knew that blue-purple hair. She'd seen those bright blue eyes before. "Catori," she breathed.

The woman gave a slight laugh, too girly to be Catori. Catori was a pervert, a tomboy, and a flirt. She didn't make sounds like that. So, it had to be… "Sorry. Wrong sister. At least you remember us, Mina. I was worried how you would react to Familiar Amnesia, but you seem to be pretty good," Winry explained. "You also look pretty good after twelve years."

Laying down on the bed, Adamine noted, "You… You're older."

"Sure enough. Twelve years does wonders on the skin, and you don't look too much different. What are you now… Twenty-seven. You marry my brother yet?" Winry wondered. She put a bowl of some kind of herbal medicine off to the side then grabbed either side of Adamine's head.

"I-I… Good Firmalione, no! T-that's… t-that's crazy," Adamine blurted out, feeling heat rising on her face.

Winry just made an uh-huh sound then pressed their foreheads together. This was all so familiar. Unlike Bickslow and the rest of their family, Winry didn't have eye magic. She had to press her forehead to another person in order to see their soul. It was also a way for her soul to reach out and prowl around inside of another person's.

After a second, Winry pulled back to smile softly. "Yup. You're healed."

"Healed? What did you do?"

"I just put my soul inside of yours to mediate the pain from the memory reactivation. Your soul is perfectly healed now." Winry pulled back and crossed a curvy leg over another one. Good, Firmalione. She looked differerent.

The last time that Adamine had seen Winry, she had been a scared little girl who never let her favorite stuffed animal touch the floor. Now, there was no stuffed monkey clenched tightly in tiny, tan hands. The toy had been replaced with black nail polish and purple ribbons that wrapped up slender arms. The flat chest Adamine had last seen on Winry was now rounder, fuller. She was no Lucy Heartfilia in the world of cleavage, but she was above Levy's level. Purple locks that used to be held in a side pony tail now burst out in smooth, spiral curls that spun down her back. Winnie had… grown up.

Winry looked at her sister quietly. She had the most patience out of anyone in the guild, and surely, she was waiting for Adamine to say something. When Adamine noted the Kindred Spirit's crossing scythes on Winry's left breast, she asked, "How many are still here?"

Sadness crossed over the woman's face. "Not enough. When Exile burned down the guild, members got scared. A lot of them got rid of their markings and ran off. Dad was captured by Exile that night. No one knew where you were, and the ship that we were supposed to get away on was found. Bickslow and I had gotten separated in the ocean, and Catori almost lost her soul. Somehow, Bickslow got captured by one of the refugees. They took him to Fiore, but I washed up on the shore with Catori. We had thought that she'd died, but at the last second she'd returned her soul to her body." She paused, pursing her unstained rosy lips. "Bickslow thinks that we're dead…"

Now was Adamine's turn to let somber expressions lay upon her skin. Still, this was more than Adamine had thought she would get. She had assumed the guild was gone, everyone dead. She got more than that, though. Winry and Catori were still here. The guild was still running. Spyro had been captured instead of executed, and that meant that Vixen, his wife, was still with him. This was much, much better than what Adam had thought she would get. Her adoptive family was still holding strong.

Adamine was about to open her mouth to speak when she was cut off. "Big sister MINA!" a voice cried. A flash of purple and blue slammed into Adamine's body, throwing her flat to the bed. Arms encircled her in an anaconda's embrace, and suddenly she was rolled over the bed like a rolling pin.

"I thought you were dead!" Catori exclaimed while rubbing her tan face against Adam. She wrapped her legs around the other woman's. "I'm so happy you're alive. I missed you so much! I looove you! Don't ever disappear again."

Adamine wheezed for air and finally gripped down on Catori's iron hold. She pried herself out of a loving death grip to hiss, "Can't… breathe… Oxygen!" The grip released. Adamine felt like she melted back down into the bed until she let out a whoosh of oxygen when Catori plopped herself down on Mina's abdomen.

A hand reached behind her purple head, and she snickered, "Heh. Sorry, Mina Love. Got caught up in the moment."

"Don't let anyone ever tell you that you're not related to Bickslow and Spyro." Adamine let her fangs bare as she beamed up at Catori's equally wicked grin. "It's been a while."

"Too long. You still think you can beat me? I'm a lot stronger than I used to be."

"Oh, I know that I can beat you. One hand tied behind my back."

"Oh, really."

"Yeah, really."

"Prove it."

"Any time. Any place."

"Uh, guys, excuse me, but before you proceed to beat each other to a pulp, I have to point out the fact that we have a lot of explaining to do to tell Adamine about the big issue here," Winry cut in. She pointed to a tactical map laid across a table.

Suddenly, Catori ripped herself off of Adamine's abs to slam to hands down on either side of the table.

"What are you talking about?" Adamine wondered.

"Mina, when Gatlin thought you died seven years ago, the country divided completely. They built the wall to divide mages and Normans, but that's not the worst part. Adamine, we're about to go to war."

* * *

Laxus let Bickslow brace himself on his shoulder when they hit land. The man could barely move for the pain throbbing inside of him, and his feet barely stepped as Laxus sat him down on a piece of driftwood. "Can you at least stall the memories?" he asked the hellhound tying down their ship.

"I can stall them, but it's only temporary. It'll get worse the more familiar things he comes across. If he enters somewhere he lived for a long time like, say, Wolfrun, the spell will dissipate. Then, he'd be hit with a wave so hard, it would likely knock him out." Black Pearl fastened the last rope to the abandoned dock then turned to Evergreen.

Unlike Bickslow, her memories had slowed. The pain that had made her eyes water had dulled to a low headache. She was fine now that they'd gotten off the ocean. That meant she wasn't from Wolfrun. She could function at least.

"Do it!" Bickslow hissed out. "Damn it. Just do it!" He let go of the sides of his head and threw his visor into the sand. The metal piece bounced angrily off of the seashells that littered the grey sand. When he opened his eyes, they were flashing from emerald to crimson.

Black Pearl looked at Adamine's comrades for a moment. No. They weren't just Adam's friends. They were hers now. They trusted her with their wellbeing. Laxus gave a nod. Evergreen mentioned, "The man said do it, so do it." Freed inclined his head in agreement.

With a shrug Black Pearl stepped up to the plate. She pulled the dark blue cloth from Bickslow's skull. "This is just delaying the inevitable. You won't like the aftereffects," she explained.

Bickslow just nodded in pain. When Black Pearl put her hands on either side of his head, she pressed their foreheads together. Their souls met and resonated alongside the contact. Black Pearl could see inside of him, could see the pain contorting his spirit into all kinds of shapes. Her soul reached out. It slipped through the third eye to spread her Heaven Soul inside of him. Immediately, the pain faded as her soul sucked it inside of herself. She absorbed his torment and felt it herself. Sending it to the demon soul inside that fed on pain and discomfort, she ate the sorrow as sustenance. After a moment, all his pain was gone, and Black Pearl could only feel Bickslow and the five souls that he resonated with in his totems.

When she pulled back, Bickslow's eyes stared steadily in crimson. "Better?" she wondered to the mage.

"Better. How long until it leaves?"

"It differs. If we get to where your old guild is, the seal won't stand a chance. I could put my Hell Soul inside of you to keep it at a constant standstill, but then we run the risk of it devouring you and your babies. It would eat your memories as well."

"Then keep it away from me. We've got to get to Mina." He stood up, and his babies filled out into the dolls that were in his pockets. The totems drifted into the air to hover around him. "I think I know where she is."

Black Pearl nodded. She could already scent Adamine's old trail. Laxus could. He was already glancing inside of another boat attached to the dock. When Black Pearl smelt another mage's trail leading to the mountains while Adamine's went to the woods, she narrowed her eyes. "Why did he let her go?"

"Not a clue, but it can't be a good reason. Come on. Let's go."

* * *

Katja and Sven lifted themselves up from the hull of the ship. They had been smart to follow this boat instead of the larger one filled with mages. Adamine was here, and that bastard Hollis had let her get away. The hell was he thinking?

Either way, it didn't matter. It just gave them a chance to escape. Katja looked to her little brother. The man cast her a nervous glance. "Don't. This is the only way."

"But, she did so much to save our people, Kat. We should let her go."

Katja snatched her brother up by his turtleneck. The material stretched in her hand, and she snapped, "This is the only way, Sven. Do you want to be a murderer for nobility for the rest of your life?" Her eyes narrowed when she heard the sound of a twig snapping along the shore. "Felix or Colin might have caught on. Do you want them to steal our only chance to get out of here?"

Sven looked at her with sad eyes, but he nodded. His elder sister was right. He hated this job. "I'll subdue Hollis if you capture Princess Erianna."

"Perfect. I hear she has a way with men. Just looking at the way she seduced Hollis into giving her up, I would say getting her would be better for me." Katja pulled a long piece of cloth and began to wrap it like a niqab around her head. The piece of black cloth only permitted her eyes to be revealed. Once her face and body were sealed away, she readied herself for the hunt. "You will cover yourself?" she asked her bare faced brother.

The male just shrugged. "Hollis has seen my face before. It'd be pointless to look like a woman around him." He raised his hand up. "Godspeed, Katja."

"Godspeed, Sven." She placed her palm against his then dashed to follow the Fairy Tail mages.

* * *

**Alright, so I wasn't going to post this today, but after some subtle encouragement, I decided that I would. :) I'm secretly plotting ahead of all of you, so I'm a couple of chapters beyond this point. (evil snicker)**

**Thank you Glitter Spires for reviewing and inspiring me to keep writing.**

**And, thank the rest of you for doing what you do in the form of reading, favoriting, and following. Have a wonderful day! AdamineTerra out.**


	21. Lancet Women

**Alright, guys, after that recent depressing bit from Bickslow's memories, I figured it was high time to set back on the humor train. I hope you enjoy the flirtatious, cougar-like, personality of Bickslow's little sister, Catori. Tell me what you think. I finally caught my chapters up with my writing, so it may be some time before I can post. (Some time being a few days because I've had a bad writing itch here lately. Hellooo procrastination!)**

* * *

Lancet Women

Isaac paced, and he paced. Then, he paced some more. With his hands behind his back, he was about to wear a hole in the runner rug that went the length of their estate's hallway. Behind his mask, his eye glowed feverishly in nerves.

It had been a full day, and they hadn't heard word from the Raijinshuu or Laxus about Adamine. Was she still alive? Did Gatlin have her? No. No. Gatlin didn't have her. Isaac would know. The bastard would announce it as Adamine stood ashamed at his side. At the very least, Gatlin wasn't a threat. Perhaps, he didn't even know that she was in the kingdom. That would be a blessing.

Isaac spun on his heel when he made it to the end of the French Gothic corridor. His eyes crossed over a painting of Lady and Lord Lancet, two perfectly average Normans who'd birthed the most wonderful princess to ever grace this forsaken kingdom. Tiny Erianna sat in her mother's lap. Instead of looking as battle worn and determined as she did now, this child Erianna was softer, rounder. Her green eyes didn't hold a fiery strength that called to everyone she was around. It was hard to believe the babe in the painting was the same woman who was kidnapped by Zeref and raised by a dragon.

He was about to set back to pacing a hole in the rug when a laughing Mirajane and Urian came from one of the guest bedrooms. The scene usually would have caused ire to grow in Isaac's heart at the sight of Urian flirting with _another_ woman in _another_ one of their estate's quarters, but it didn't this time. Why? Because Makarov was also laughing with the two mages.

"Zac, you look like you're about to spontaneously combust. Adamine is safe. I know it," Urian gave his half brother a reassuring smile. "You should come with Makarov, Mira, and I. We finished assigning rooms to mages for the night. They'll set off to the guilds via the railroad tomorrow morning."

Isaac fiddled around with his mask then glanced to his brother. It was strange for Urian to be spending so much time with one woman. He hadn't left Mirajane's side the whole time they'd been in Fiore even though all kinds of women, from the guild and not, had fawned over his charm and good looks. It was strange for him to be around one woman, even stranger for him to look for a woman. If Fiore had made Urian's man whoring and Adamine's depression come to a standstill, perhaps Isaac could use some time in that kingdom himself. A little change from his drinking wouldn't be a bad thing.

After a moment, Isaac settled his hands at his sides. "Of course, we need to discuss a way to keep Gatlin's forces from breeching the wall." Isaac stepped from the painting and withdrew his trusty flask. He would have to worry about Adamine later. For now, he had to rescue an entire country. _I just hope your Seith mage finds you before Gatlin does, Adamine._

* * *

"War," Adamine stated as she stood beside Catori and Winry. "Gatlin had twelve years to start a war. Why do it now?"

"Your cousins, Mina. The masquerade ball they arranged wasn't just to have some fun while they were visiting Fiore. It was to gather powerful mages and enlist their help for rebellion," Winry explained.

Adamine flashed back to when she first heard about the masquerade ball. Now that she thought about it, it had been just for mages. What a strange but discreet way to gather people. It had to have been Isaac's plan. He was cunning that way.

"How did Gatlin find out?"

"The usual methods. Dark guilds. Spies. Exile," Catori mentioned. "Nobility isn't the only group with spies, though. Our dad has been relaying messages through some of the Normans that hate how the country is governed. Also, we have connections with guilds because of your railroad. The country owes you so much, Mina Love. I recently learned that your cousins came back from Fiore. They brought with them a ton of mages from some of the best guilds. They have Mermaid Heel, my favorite guild, Fairy Tail, Saber Tooth, Lamia Scale, and the rest of the top ten. I don't even know what others they brought."

"Fairy Tail," Adamine breathed. She should have assumed. Did that mean that Laxus and the others were already on their way to get her? What would Hollis do to her if he found out? Not much he could do that was worse than her current predicament. She guessed that she didn't have too much to be worried about.

"Yeah! That might mean that our big brother is here!" Winry cheered. She looked excited about the prospect. Adamine wasn't so certain she felt the same. He was pissed. Pissed with a capital P in bold and italicized. Right now, Adam was more concerned with what the Raijinshuu and Laxus would do once they got their hands on her.

"Masters," a man greeted. He was new. Adamine didn't even get the haziest idea that she had seen him before. "There are intruders on the grounds."

Wait. Masters? Adamine looked at Catori and Winry. The both of them looked to the man. They had their guild marks on exposed parts of their bodies. The twin scythes were on Winry's breast, and Catori had hers on her left cheek. No way.

Catori was the first to answer. "Are they mages?"

"Yes, Master Catori. We see guild marks, but they aren't from any I recognize. They wear them in obvious places. Perhaps, they are guild masters?" he wondered.

Adamine butted in, "Where are their marks?"

The man raised a brow like he'd just then seen her. After a while, his eyes got wider. His brows went up so high she thought they'd fly away. All of a sudden, the mage dropped to his knees and crossed his hand over his heart. "My lady, forgive me. I had no clue I was in your presence."

Adamine gave a grin at the male then bowed in the same position. "No, forgive me. I had no clue I was in _your_ presence. To be a guild mage in this time of strife is a higher honor than any princess could have. Stand up, my brother."

The man gave her an open mouthed expression. He looked to be gushing with shock and pride before he stood. His hand went out to help Adam stand, and she took it happily. "Well, you see, my lady. They appear to be foreigners. Their clothing is different. There is a woman with three men and a female humanoid wolf. The woman has a strange marking on her breast. The hound has it over her eye in the same place of your dragon tattoo. One male is wearing armor and his marking is on his tongue. Another man has a lightning scar on his face, and the last male has his mark on his hand."

Adamine grimaced.

"This information displeases you? Should I send mages after them?"

She shook her head with a sick look on her face. After turning to a confused set of twins, Adamine explained, "Looks like you'll be meeting your brother sooner than you think," she grumbled, stepping through the doorway.

Catori and Winry cheered, "Let the Mrs. Polterom jokes commence!"

"Polterom?"

"Yeah, Mina. Our last name. I can't believe you forgot."

* * *

Bickslow felt pain coursing through his body wildly as they neared a clearing in the woods, but he held it back. Adam had withstood this by herself. He couldn't let her show him up. As his eyes surveyed the grassy area, Bickslow saw the scenery replaced by a two story farmhouse. Instead of a decrepit fence, it was upright and proud. Behind it ran fluffy, white sheep that made the farmhouse look believable when in reality it was a guild hall.

He saw Adamine and the twins from his latter memory running towards him. They were calling his name. One second the twins were twelve years old, the next they looked to be in their twenties. The ecstatic look on fifteen year old Adamine's face was replaced by one of reservation, and after a second, Bickslow realized that he wasn't dreaming. He was actually watching two beautiful, female versions of himself charging towards him.

"Biiickslow!" the one wearing a very Lucy looking tube top and tight, leather skinny jeans chanted before she leaped upwards to kick him hard in the chest.

Another purple haired sister came up. She dashed in a very girly way towards Bickslow as he tumbled, stunned, to the ground. Her hands caught him before he fell, and the woman scolded, "Catori, that is not how you greet our brother after twelve years!" She smoothed her hands over Bickslow's slack jawed face. "Damn it, Tori, you made his headache worse! Here, brother, I'll fix it for you." The other sister unsnapped Bickslow's visor then pulled the cloth away from his face. Much like what Black Pearl did, Winry pressed her face against his to resonate their souls.

"What the hell?" Laxus mentioned as he glanced from the two women to Adamine and then to Bickslow on the ground.

"Seriously. It's not every day that women come chasing after Bickslow," Evergreen explained before narrowing her eyes at something more important in her mind. "ADAMINE TERRA!"

Adam started to back up.

"You get your ass over here right this instant, so I can chew you out!"

Adamine mentioned, "And this, my friends, is where I begin to run away." She turned tail, and Evergreen came after her in hot pursuit.

In another part of the field, Catori pointed her finger at the mages and cackled.

"Toto, I don't believe we're in Kansas anymore," Freed stated to Black Pearl. Unlike the others who were either running, getting medical treatment, or laughing maniacally, Laxus, Freed, and Pearl stood there like the only normal people in an insane asylum.

"You know what, Freed, I'm not going to kick your ass for that reference because, Dorothy, we are so not in Kansas anymore."

After placing Bickslow down onto the grass, Winry smiled sweetly up to the mages. She stood up in her angelic, white dress then greeted, "Welcome, Fairy Tail, to Lancet. It's a little different from Fiore, and we're the guild Kindred Spirit. My sister and I are the guild masters here. I'm Winry Polterom, and that is my sister Catori. It's a pleasure to meet you." Winry extended her palm.

Freed politely took it even if he was in a bewildered state. "Freed Justine. This is Black Pearl and the man in the black shirt is our leader Laxus Dreyar. The woman chasing Mina is Evergreen." He suddenly shook his head hard. "Hold on a moment. You said brother. Bickslow is your brother?"

Winry tucked a purple lock behind her slightly pointed ear. "Yes. Catori and I are his younger twin sisters. We got separated during an escape. Refugees found Bickslow, but Catori and I were found later by a pirate. He took us in since our guild was destroyed and our father imprisoned. Are you friends of Bickslow's?"

"Yes, we're the Thunder God Tribe or Raijinshuu. We are the personal guard of master Laxus," he explained with sheer pride brimming in his voice.

Winry turned her attention to the male eyeing her suspiciously. "It is wonderful to meet you, master Laxus, but I must say in our culture guild masters wear their markings in obvious places. I don't see yours."

He lifted his shirt up to reveal a perfect set of abs, and Winry flushed conservatively. "I'm not the guild master. Yet." Laxus took a step closer to Winry and sniffed her like an animal. Had Adamine not done that to her in her childhood, Winry may have blushed. Instead, she just stood there. Laxus blatantly looked at Winry's cleavage then her round hips. For a moment, he even picked up a lock of her dark purple hair only to drop one of the spiral curls. "You sure you're Bickslow's sister? I would have expected something more…" He glanced to the spiky haired mage with the facial tattoo then back to the angelic looking woman in front of him.

"Perhaps, you should take a look at Catori. She resembles our brother more even though we're identical. I have our mother's mannerism." Winry gestured to the maniacally laughing woman wearing leather jeans and knee high leather boots meant for a pirate.

The sight of the crossing scythes on her face, the wicked sneer, the obvious canines. Yeah. That was Bickslow's sister. She was even cosplaying as a pirate. Had she been sporting a knight's armor, they might have been replaceable as gender bender counterparts.

The female suddenly stopped in her cackling to catch Laxus's eye on her. "We-ell, look at what we have here," Catori purred as she stepped towards the mages. Laxus would have suspected her to go straight to him, but Catori bypassed him to check out… Freed!

Black nails ran across the rune mage's shoulders as she stepped around him. "Aren't you just a handsome, young thing?" Catori embarrassed her twin sister to no end when she stood in front of a hot and bothered Freed. She put her hands on her round hips and had her legs at shoulder width. Catori leaned into Freed and mentioned, "You wouldn't happen to be bisexual. Would you?" When Freed stammered for a response, Catori blew him a kiss then a wink. "Good boys are so yummy."

"Definitely Bickslow's sister," Black Pearl mentioned while Freed gasped for air with his burning hot face.

"Catori, please, stop sexually harassing these people. They're Adamine and Big Brother's friends. We should treat them with the upmost respect," Winry pleaded, and Laxus felt his brows rising of their own accord. She was… Freed. Bickslow's sister was… Freed.

Catori gave Freed a hot once over. "I could show him my _upmost_ respect any day or night; brother and sister's friend or not." As if suddenly acknowledging Laxus, Catori barely gave him any hot and heavy looks. She looked almost… jealous. "And, you must be the dragon slayer. Wouldn't mind it if I kept your pretty boy in my dungeon for a few nights, weeks?" Her eyes flared slightly crimson like Bickslow's sometimes did.

Freed was making all kinds of motions of refusal, but Laxus snickered, "Have at him." He could use a bit of fun with a domineering female. Might loosen him up a bit.

Catori let out a squeal of delight then draped her arms around Freed. In his ear she whispered, "You and I are going to have _so_ much fun."

"L-L-Laxus!" Freed cried only to nearly pop his eyes out of his skull when Catori started nibbling on his earlobe.

Winry flushed hot at the affection then looked back to her brother. "Well, I suppose we should get going to the guild. Guards will soon be patrolling this area, and I need to know what you'll be doing to assist our guild in the rebellion. Catori, put your cougar back in its cage. Laxus, if you would follow me." Winry stepped over towards Bickslow. Laxus was about to throw the man over his shoulder when the dainty woman hauled her brother fireman style over her own shoulder to walk towards a bubbling creek.

"Lancet women are strange. Aren't they, Freed?" Pearl teased at the man still being fawned over by a prowling cougar.

Freed nodded his head ferociously then Catori pulled his chin lightly. "Lancet women aren't your average breed of female, pretty boy."


	22. You're Mine

You're Mine

Winry led Laxus and the rest of the group to a mossy area of the forest. The spongy green mass grew on everything there was to grow on, and when the woman came to an abrupt stop, Laxus almost trampled all over her.

"This is it," she explained.

"This? What is this?" Laxus looked around. He couldn't see anything but trees, moss, some frogs, and fungus. If this was some of that Alice in Wonderland shit where he had to take a pill or something to shrink and get inside some flower, he was not going in there. Laxus had read those books. He knew how they ended, with a bad acid trip.

Winry gave him that sweet smile once more then with her astounding Elfman-like strength, hauled a fallen tree branch off of a mound of earth. Once the heavy timber crashed to the ground, it revealed a wooden door in a hobbit hole. "Could you hold him for a moment? I need to type in a code," Winry explained as frogs croaked all around them in this mysterious bog.

"Uh. Sure." He took Bickslow from the woman's arms then put the man over his shoulder. In a movement Laxus didn't even see, Winry had opened up the hobbit hole to reveal a beautiful stone cavern with wooden scrollwork spanning amidst heavy timber beams.

"Welcome to Kindred Spirit, where all our souls resonate as one."

As she dipped her head to enter, Black Pearl mentioned, "Almost as bad as the master asking if fairy's have tails or not." She shifted her body from its Mortality Soul and into her Heaven Soul.

"You're telling me," Laxus intoned as he followed the dainty woman into the cavern. It lit up in firefly lighting, soft light passing from out of nowhere at the base of the steps and high ceiling.

Winry ran her fingertips across the smooth sides of the cavern, and it appeared that her touches were what was lighting the stairwell with this magical glow. It felt like they went down in a spiral forever until they halted at a stone wall. Was this it? Winry moved her hands. Apparently not.

She mentioned, "Final safety precaution. Promise." After a moment, handles appeared on the stone wall. She got down and hefted the mighty stones upwards like a, well… like a man. Elfman would have been proud.

Inside was like an underground styled Fairy Tail bar. Mages sat at the bar. Their version of a Mirajane weaved through arm wrestling males and happy cheers. Her pink hair flew out in gentle waves. It narrowly missed getting some chopped off when she passed a group of men throwing daggers at a target. When she sat down two mugs of ale then looked up, Laxus felt like he'd been teleported into an alternate universe where the guild was underground and all their members were pirates.

"Master Catori, Master Winry, Lady Adamine, I see you found the mages." She wiped her hands off on her apron then withdrew it from herself. "Ignatia Mae. Call me Iggy." Her hand went out, and Laxus shook it.

"Laxus Dreyar," he mentioned to the barmaid. His eyes looked over her and back to the guild. The resemblance to Fairy Tail was uncanny. It was a rougher, meaner looking Fairy Tail, but the resemblance was there.

"Bix, sure hasn't changed. Eh, masters? Lady Mina, you ain't got a ring yet either. I figure he'd of locked that up by now," the barmaid mentioned to Adamine as she surveyed Bickslow. The woman flicked him on the forehead then grinned mischievously at Adamine.

"Why do all of you think that me and Bickslow are a thing?" she whined. The whole bar turned their heads on her along with the Raijinshuu, Pearl, and Laxus.

Sarcastically, they all cried, "You aren't?"

She gave a scowl then tried to hide her flush. Still, her eyes couldn't help themselves when they rolled over to where Bickslow was draped over Laxus's shoulder. Even with his tongue rolled out of the side of his mouth and his totems sleeping inside of his head instead of playing in the dolls, there was that strange, strange feeling that Adam just couldn't place. It was a tightness inside of her chest that wasn't uncomfortable nor highly pleasant.

Before someone could catch her looking, she snapped her head forward to the guild. "Iggy, do you have a bed ready for Bickslow?" she wondered.

Ignatia grinned happily. "Of course, Mina. We can put your husband in your room." She gave a snicker until she was bonked upside the head by Mina's admantine fist.

* * *

Hollis's eyes narrowed when a shadow slipped by his tent. Moving up to his elbows, Hollis let the thin bedroll slither down his barren torso. With the amount of magical energy he'd been putting out, it was astounding that anything wanted to peruse about this camp, and since no animal would be dumb enough to attack a phoenix as it slept, the shadow must have been a human.

On his arm, Cinder writhed. The living tattoo moved its wings in an irritable fashion. The talon tipped toes that had been placed upon Hollis's back stroked against muscular skin. "Shh," he whispered to the bird on his body.

The creature hissed in response. Tiny flames danced against Hollis's body. There were only a few people that riled Cinder up quite like this: a member of Exile. Promptly, Hollis stood from his sleeping back. If one of those bastards thought they could sneak up on him right now, they'd already screwed up.

Again, a shadow shifted across the canvas tent, and when the fabric stretched to encompass an oncoming attack, Hollis shot a ball of flame from his palm. "As quick as ever," a familiar voice chimed from nowhere.

As the tent fell to cover Hollis's body, he burned it away. "As cowardly as ever is more like it, Sven. Where are you?" The phoenix on Hollis moved. A large fiery wing sprouted off his bicep, rendering a poisoned dart to ash.

"Your bird is twitchy, Hollis. Is there something you're trying to hide?" Sven's voice called.

Hollis's golden eyes scanned the area. Trees. Trees. More damned trees. Not even a shadow moved in this darkness. He couldn't see like this, but he didn't want to send out Cinder to see through the phoenix. Unlike most of the rest of Exile who couldn't harm the flaming beast, Katja and Sven could.

Still, he kept his hesitation to himself. "If anyone of us is hiding anything, it would be you. What're you going here without your sister, Sven? I'm surprised she broke you from your chain." More poison darts flew through the air, and Hollis let up a flurry of flames to shield himself.

"How do you know Katja isn't with me? For all you know, she could be right behind you."

A dart landed at Hollis's feet, and had the man not known the concept of the brother and sister's Poison Magic, he wouldn't have realized the woman standing behind him. In her customary attire a poison skinned version of Katja lunged for him. Just a touch of any part of the clone's body would render Hollis immobile or poisoned.

Sven was stalling, but what Hollis didn't know was why. More clones erupted from Sven's poison darts, and soon enough Hollis was encircled by multiple women with the same face. The phoenix on his arm bristled. Flames licked across his skin. Cinder wanted out. He wanted to fight. By the looks of things, Hollis was going to have to let the bird go.

"Rebirth of the Phoenix," Hollis demanded of his Tattoo Magic. Immediately, the binds that kept Cinder latched as ink in Hollis's skin broke, and a mighty phoenix flared its wings to crimson life, but there was a cost. If the bird was ever poisoned during this fight, Hollis would be as well. All he'd done was given Sven another target to shoot at.

When their flames burned a hole through the poisonous clones, Hollis let out a curse. Katja wasn't here at all. She was after Adamine.

* * *

He blinked. He blinked once, then twice, and then about three or four more times. As his eyes stared upwards to a rounded stone ceiling supported by wooden joists, Bickslow wasn't sure where the hell he was.

Slowly, he rose up from the bed. His hand went instinctively to the visor that should have been strapped across his face, but it wasn't there. All Bickslow felt was smooth skin. Well, that was unnerving. Strange place. Random articles of clothing missing.

The last thing that Bickslow remembered was twin girls charging up to him. He hadn't been able to see well because of the memories flooding his head, but he had seen a boot come flying towards his body. After that… black. That was it.

With a cautious glance around the space, Bickslow took in his surroundings. By the shape and style of the walls, he could assume he was in a cave. The walls were naturally curved as if water had eroded stone. But, there were obvious signs of habitation.

The wooden beams were a dead giveaway so was the bed he sat on. It appeared that the space was a bedroom. There was a wardrobe sitting in a corner of the room. A fur rug was spread out on the stone floor. Bickslow even caught sight of women's clothing draped across a settee.

His eyes zeroed in on the clothing. He knew those clothes. It was the same ball gown that Adamine had been sporting at the masquerade ball. The mask that had been on her face was placed carefully beside the leather corset. So, Mina was here. Good. He didn't know what he was going to do to her once he got his hands on her, but she would know never to run away from her comrades ever again.

Bickslow slipped his long legs over the side of the bed. When his hands brushed against a wooden end table, he glanced down. Sure enough, his visor was placed neatly atop the table. That wasn't the only thing. Bickslow noted his clothes were folded and placed on the settee beside Adamine's clothing. So that meant… He glanced down.

He was bare chested and sporting only his pants. Yeah. This was weird. Who took his clothing off him?

Bickslow reached out for his visor as soon as he heard a wooden door creaking open, but as soon as he reached around his skull to snap the visor on, he paused. Adamine stood in front of him. She quietly closed the door behind her, and judging by the surprised look on her face, she didn't expect to see him awake.

Her face turned light pink at the sight of him. "And right here is where I'm supposed to tell you that looks awfully kinky. Right?" Adamine wondered.

He blinked behind his visor then realized what she meant. Still, it was secondary to the relief he felt at seeing his partner in crime safe, sound, and not in the clutches of any Lancet bastard. All of the rage he'd been harboring towards her melted away. Before he even realized he was doing it, Bickslow hauled Mina up from the ground.

His arms created a cage as he pressed her tightly against one of the walls. He loved the surprised look that made her big eyes go even wider. He adored how her pouty, pink lips parted at the sight of him.

Adamine's body went pink from her full breasts to her forehead, and Bickslow leaned in until their foreheads were touching. It was the simplest of gestures that she always did to him when she was worried about him. It felt only necessary to do it to her now. When their lips came just inches apart, Bickslow snickered, "How kinky does it look now?"

"I-It looks really-" Bickslow cut her off with his lips. Adamine's eyes flared wide at the descent of his lips on hers. Her body went stiff against him, but he didn't relent. Instead, he pressed his mouth harder against hers.

Sweet Mavis, he'd been craving this kiss for ages. He'd kissed her soul, and now he was kissing her body. When she parted her lips on a breath, he teased her bottom lip with his teeth. That completely set her off.

The body that had been stiff beneath him awakened. Adamine's hands went from clamped between their chests to curling her claws against his bare skin. She reached higher to seize a more thorough kiss.

Bickslow cracked a self-satisfied grin at the response. Just like when he'd kissed her soul, she had been surprised at first then more accommodating. Now, she was sinking her claws into him like he was life itself.

His tattooed tongue lapped a her bottom lip. Knowingly, she parted the pouty skin to allow him access. Their tongues brushed together in a sensual dance. Right when he was about to recede from her, she scraped her fang across his tongue. She sucked lightly on his tongue, teasing him.

Before Bickslow knew it, Adamine had taken up the reins. The hands that had been holding him pushed him back. Adamine's eyes flared bright emerald when he tumbled towards the bed.

Now it was Bickslow's turn to make his eyes go wide. Adamine in all her toned, athletic glory stared him down. Her eyes were predatory. Her fangs had lengthened. When those hips sashayed back and forth in a tantalizing display, he couldn't help but mention, "I always had a thing for assertive women."

"Once a dragon's had you in her lair, you'll never get free," Adamine proclaimed. Her voice was rougher, unpracticed, and sexy as hell. Bickslow felt like prey she'd dragged back into her cave when she stood between his legs.

He felt like he was dreaming when she grabbed either side of his head. In one fell swoop, his visor fell forgotten to the floor. The metallic song it played as it bounced against the hardwood went unheard. Instead of hearing it, Bickslow's ears were in tune to the sound of Adamine pressing him back to the bed where she proceeded to give him one hell of a kiss.

With her toned body stretched out on top of him, Bickslow sucked on her slightly pointed tongue. His hands ran from her perfectly round hips to her slim waist then finally to her neck. Just when he was about to bury his hands into Mina's wild, brunette mane, a loud crashing sent him to a halt.

Adamine's head whipped up like she'd been snapped out of a trance. Scarlet ran straight up her body when she noticed a group of onlookers in the doorway.

"Big Sister Mina was about to get her some!" Catori howled.

Freed was covering up a nosebleed, and Winry had placed her hand over her mouth. Laxus just snickered from his spot perched against the door frame. Evergreen looked like she'd just won the lottery. "Team EverFreed has succeeded! Take that, Mira!" she cried to the ceiling.

Bickslow leaned up on his elbows. He was ready to make a comment when Adamine's soul shut him up. The emerald and silver glow had changed. Instead of just being her silhouette, he could feel her soul reaching out to his, resonating with it. Their spirits blended together beautifully, the two shades of green magic playing seamlessly together. Ah. Shit. It was the Seith Mage curse at work here. Soul Mating.

* * *

**So, I'm trying to keep the tension up. Adamine's story is this interesting combination of stress and nonchalance. I have to make sure I keep that balance up because that's her entire personality summed up in two words. Tell me what you think.**


	23. A Princess' Resolve

A Princess' Resolve

"Took you two long enough," Laxus mentioned as he strolled into the room. His large hands picked Bickslow's clean clothes up from the settee before he tossed them over the two of them. He wasn't particularly sure what to do about that uncomfortable pressure stabbing inside of his chest, but he knew this was for the best.

Adamine was a dominant female dragon slayer. She was the master of her domain. The last thing that she needed was an assertive lighting dragon in her den. The two of them would snarl and snap at each other if he ever tried to sway her from her decisions. She'd made that clear enough when she'd stayed over in his house.

Still, it didn't help the tightness in his chest at seeing his comrade get what he could never have. Bickslow had been after her for years now. He deserved her. Besides, he'd saved her life. He deserved to be the guy at her side.

Winry snapped him out of his mental whining. Before Bickslow could put his clothes on, she mentioned, "I just got finished washing those. They should be perfectly clean. I-I'm your sister, by the way…"

The woman's eyes were huge. The blue glittered in nervousness and a little bit of fear. Was she worried that her brother wouldn't remember her?

Bickslow blinked a couple more times. After he'd shuffled into his shirt, he sat on the bed looking closely at the woman before him. He thought that he recognized her. He just wasn't sure. She resembled his little sister, one of the twins.

Now that the pain from the release of his memories was gone, Bickslow could think properly. His mind went to a little girl with messy purple-blue curls and blue eyes. She stood clutching the leg of a beautiful, ghostly woman. In her other hand was a white and purple monkey. She held the stuffed animal by the arm.

"Winry," Bickslow breathed. His mouth sucked air as his brows flew up. Oh, shit! "Winry! You're alive!" He leaped hastily up from the bed to lunge for his little… not so little anymore… sister. His arms scooped her up, and he spun her around and around.

"Dog Pile!" another woman proclaimed before latching onto him and Winry. As soon as Bickslow's crimson eyes met a new pair of blue eyes he recognized his sister Catori.

"Catori!" he proclaimed. The brother and sisters wrapped each other up in a loving embrace. "But, you died!"

"Not so much, dumb ass. If you would have been paying attention during the raid, you would have seen me fit myself into Winry's stuffed animal. I missed my body, but Win got me at the last second. She directed my soul into CoCo because she can't possess living objects. I got hurt, so I couldn't get back inside my body."

"Then how'd you get your body back?" he wondered, letting go of his sisters.

"My body and Win both washed up ashore. Since she never let that damned monkey go for anything, we got rescued by a pirate. He fostered us, and I healed enough to go back inside my body. Poor man had thought I was in a coma for a week." She slapped her brother hard on the back. "Trying to get some Mina Action? Eh? Eh? Bix?"

Bickslow's eyes went to where Adamine sat on the bed. She had regained her composure and now sat smiling sweetly at the sibling's exchange. "You're like Elfman now, Bix," Adamine mentioned.

Bickslow glanced at his sisters. Like Elfman to his sisters, Bickslow, Winry, and Catori had matching hair colors. He also had two sisters as well. Huh. Looked like Mina was right. Bickslow's grin got wide when he noticed Evergreen. "Looks like we can copy them even more now, Mina."

Suddenly, Adamine leaped from the bed. She grabbed Bickslow by the shoulders and proclaimed, "Oh, Elfman, you're so manly!" Her foot popped up from the floor in a dainty display.

"I'm the only man for you, Evergreen." Bickslow flexed his bicep.

Something flew past their heads, and the couple snickered in Ever's direction. "Shut up! Shut up! I am nothing like that!"

Catori leaned herself on Winry's shoulder. The woman snickered, "Ya know, Win, I think I like these guys."

"Me, too, Tori."

* * *

Hollis breathed heavily over the top of Sven's body. His hands were clenched tightly into fists, and he glared down at the unconscious boy.

How long had they been in Lancet and how the hell did the two of them get here so fast anyway?

Unlike Adamine or Hollis, Katja and Sven didn't have superior levels of magic power. Their levels were lower, more typical to a mage. The only way that they could have gotten here so quickly would be if they had either came with the rest of Exile or they had snuck aboard the ship of another group of mages. Either way, it spelled doom for Hollis if he wanted to free his father.

That wonderful woman was Hollis's ticket out of this hellish kingdom. He had to turn her in no matter how badly he didn't want to. Oryan Flight had been a slave for far too long, and Hollis would not let his petty _feelings_ get in the way of freeing his father from slavery.

Limping away, Hollis scooped his shirt up from the ground. His talons ripped the sleeve off, and once he'd wrapped his poisoned leg up in a makeshift tourniquet, he forced himself to walk to a guild he had once prayed he would never have to see again.

* * *

Crimson eyes followed Adamine. She stood determined over a tactical map in the middle of the guild. Her emerald eyes followed the map with a strategic glint to them, and Bickslow couldn't help from going from those eyes to a pair of steel grey ones.

Laxus didn't looked pleased. The man had been quiet ever since making his nonchalant comment about what Evergreen and Freed were calling Bixamine. It was his silence that was making Bickslow realize that Laxus _had_ been into Adamine all these past few years.

That combined with Bickslow's accidental screw up of activating the Seith Mage curse that plagued his family was not turning this day out to be a good one.

He kept his lips in a firm, flat line while his sisters, Adamine, Freed, and Evergreen partook in strategizing the downfall of the Wall.

Bickslow knew precisely how deep he was in with Adamine now. Soul Mating was a natural reaction when two souls bared themselves completely and resonated. Typically, there was a fleshy barrier called a body between souls, but Bickslow being the genius he was had been inside of Adamine's body before.

A few months back, Bickslow had saved her from near death. He and Black Pearl had combined forces to heal the chunks of her soul that Zeref had been eating away. When Adamine was having a violent physical reaction to her soul being devoured by that demon, Bickslow had accidentally touched Black Pearl's Heavenly Fire, the fire that allowed Pearl to enter Adamine's soul.

All in all, Bickslow had wound up with his soul perusing through Adamine's, and at the end of it he had somehow gotten into a hot and heavy make out session with Adamine's spiritual self. A session that Adamine currently viewed as a dream… Either way, their souls had connected.

Typically, Soul Mating was activated only between two Seith Mages or someone with a connection to the spiritual realm. The fact that Black Pearl had created a way for the two of them to resonate as one had begun the first stages of the mating.

Bickslow slumped in his chair.

There were potentially dangerous things that came with Soul Mating. Such things were the fact that if he ever sealed the deal with Mina, she would have complete access to his head. While they wouldn't be able to read each other's minds, they would be able to sense each other's emotions. The next was that their magical energy would become intertwined.

Since Soul Mating was reserved for Seith Mages only, Bickslow wasn't sure how the fusing of dragon slayer magic would work. For all he knew, they could spontaneously combust if he ever got down and dirty with the sexy female who was starting to look more irritable by the second.

Ack! If only his dad or mother was here, then he could ask them about all of this.

Bickslow reared back in his chair and clamped his head in his hands. If he ever did _it_ with Mina then they would be linked together for the rest of their lives. Bickslow wasn't sure he wanted that kind of commitment right now! Especially when the woman he'd be linked with was always running away from him at the earliest opportunity.

"I'm going to go through with the wedding!" bust into Bickslow's hearing. His foot pressed too hard on the wood floor. Next thing he knew was that his ass had tumbled out of the barstool, and his eyes were gazing up at Mina as if she'd grown two heads.

"You're doing what!?" Everyone screamed in her direction.

Instead of flinching back or anything submissive, Adamine jutted her chin up. "I have a plan. Tonight, at midnight I'm supposed to meet back up with the Crimson Phoenix. He'll take me in. While I'm going in, I need you to contact Isaac. You'll gather the troops and knock down the wall. Everyone will be so shocked to see me after so long that there will be more security to keep me from running away than there will be at the wall. Before Gatlin and I are wed, Laxus, Kindred Spirit, and the Raijinshuu will storm the castle in a surprise attack. You can subdue the Normans and liberate Lancet in one go."

"No! No! Absolutely not! As your Fairy God-Sister, I will not allow it for one second, Adamine," Evergreen protested towards Mina's rolling eyes.

"Same here! I just got you back, Mina. I'm not going to permit you to harm yourself right when I just found out that you're safe," Winry argued.

Catori howled, "Not gunna happen, Adamine Terra! I'll storm the damned wall whether there's guards or not to keep you from going back to that bastard!"

Black Pearl roared, "That's completely stupid, Adamine! You aren't going to run into the arms of the creep you've been running from all these years."

Adamine just thrust her hands through her hair. "We have to do something! This makes the most sense! Damn it! Why can't you just let me do this? I know what I'm doing."

"No, you do not! You've been running from Gatlin. Why go back to him now?" Black Pearl cut back.

"Because now I can do something. Pearl, I've waited all my life to liberate my kingdom from oppression. Finally, I get the chance to do it. Are you going to stop me right when I have the perfect chance to save my people from suppression?" Adamine's eyes scanned the group. She was looking for support.

Her emerald eyes caught Bickslow's, and he cursed. With the link they'd established, he could feel her determination, her strength. Even though it was barely there, he knew that the ferocity he felt inside of himself wasn't his own. The link was there. All it would take was for him to take her to bed to make it complete.

Teeth gritting against each other, Bickslow spat, "Do it."

"Do what!" the women snarled.

"Just do it!" he repeated. "She's been wanting to do it forever. It's all we ever hear her harping about. She's finally got the chance. Let her do it."

Laxus added, "She'll do it anyway. We all know how good she is at sneaking off." His eyes narrowed on her in a hostile way, probably because of the fact that she'd been caught with Bickslow and also because he was pissed that she'd ran away.

Deciding to back her up, Freed calmly explained, "This is the best plan out of any we've come up with. Adamine is the only mage they'd permit behind the wall aside from Exile, and she'd be close to Gatlin the whole time. She could subdue him before they even put the crown on his head. Magic or no."

Bickslow watched Adam's lips part in astonishment. She had definitely not expected that, but it was the truth.

Adamine was strong with or without her magic. In a bare fisted brawl with Laxus, she had tied. In a race against Evergreen using her wings, Adamine had beat her on foot. She had the power to rule. She had the power to fight. Even without the Raijinshuu or Laxus at her side, Adamine would survive. She always had, and she always would.

Black Pearl bared her fangs. "Adamine, I just don't want to lose you again," she admitted.

With a sad smile Adam reached across the table to snatch up her chibi sized hellhound. She wrapped the canine up in her toned arms. "I know that you don't, Pearl, but this is the best way."

"They'll steal your magic forever if you fail."

"Then, I guess that means I can't let myself fail."

* * *

**Ah! I'm almost at the part that I can't wait to write about. Ack. You have no idea how bad I want to skip the details and get the the goodie, but if I do that it would confuse y'all so much. I don't want to do that. klhfkaang;ar;owign ANGRY TYPING!**

***cough cough* (Regains composure) Eh. Hem. Well, if you will excuse me, I'll be off. Have a wondrous evening or (insert time zone here). Auf wiedersehen!**


	24. Plan for War

**Good evening (or day) everyone, I'm just dropping in to say thank you. You all have been reading and following and favoriting, and I have been writing and appreciating and weeping in sadness. Wah. Ha. There is a _moment_ that happens in this part, and it kind of upsets me. For any of you Laxumine shippers, I hate to burst your bubble, but say Buh Bye to that ship. It is sinking, and we must all say Bon Voyage.**

* * *

Plan for War

Hollis limped on his lame leg. The poison was trying to spread throughout his body. Already, it had rendered the nerves in his leg useless. He couldn't feel his entire left leg. The tourniquet that he had on the wound had been pointless, but he kept going.

He had precisely two more hours until the poison spread to his head and paralyzed him completely. Sven had used the lesser of his poisons. Just as Hollis had thought, his job had been solely to stall not to kill.

The punishment for killing a member of Exile was death. Gatlin treasured his little pet mages. He wanted to make sure that they were right and fit for serving out assassination contracts. If one of his pets died, he would be lacking an assassin. Hold a scary enough punishment over someone's head, and they won't kill your pets. That was the theory at least.

The only reason that Gatlin had rose so high in the ranks of nobility was because of his father. Gatlin's father had been Hollis's original owner, but when the man had passed on from a mysterious illness, likely poisoning from Katja and Sven's mother, Gatlin had wound up owning the assassins in the basement.

Gatlin had Exile kill more men than any. As the heads of mages tallied up, Gatlin had gained enough power, and eventually, his strength had caught the eye of King and Queen Lancet. They had betrothed strong-willed Erianna to the man at the earliest opportunity. Adamine Terra's life had been written away at age three to a man fourteen years older than her. Twenty-one years after the seven she'd spent frozen on Tenrou.

Hollis's pace quickened. Katja was going to deliver her to that man. Damn it! Hollis himself planned to do the same. The more he thought about it, the less he wanted to do it.

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it! He didn't know where his head was at anymore. He was a merciless killer. He shouldn't be getting worked up over a woman. He was from Lancet for crying out loud. He shouldn't even care about the opposite sex, but he did. Hollis had been raised a gentleman.

Adamine was not a woman you married off. She was a woman with goals and desires. She had a fire in her eyes, and a passion in her soul. It was so glaringly obvious that it had Hollis rethinking his entire existence.

His hand smacked hard on a tree trunk, and he braced against it. With heaving breaths, Hollis tried to get back going, but he couldn't do it. His leg throbbed. It may have been paralyzed, but the pain was inside of it.

It was a hot searing pain that coursed through his body in pulses. He couldn't even summon Cinder for assistance because she was the reason he was poisoned in the first place. On his skin, Cinder was in pain.

Her tattoo writhed and squirmed. She wanted to get going. Who was Hollis to deny her?

Pushing himself off from the tree, Hollis forced himself towards Kindred Spirit. He just prayed that he got there before Katja did.

* * *

Urian's hand tapped ferociously on the table as he looked at Laxus's projection. Even though he completely expected this from his Adamine, that didn't mean that he had to like it. UGH! That woman drove Urian up the damned wall. He loved her, but he totally wanted to throw her off a cliff right now… after ensuring that she had plenty of pillows to break her fall.

Glacial blue eyes slid over towards his half-brother. Isaac wasn't faring much better. The man's shadow was rippling like a rattlesnake's tail.

Laxus explained, "She wants the mages to gather at the wall, and she wants every guild that you can find. We'll have to do it after Gatlin has pulled the guards for extra security at the capital."

Makarov calmly nodded his head. "How far will she go into the wedding?"

"I don't know. I'm thinking she won't go too far. We're supposed to sneak into the castle and take out any guards before we go in to stop the wedding." Laxus gave a pause and looked behind him. His mind was likely on the woman they spoke of.

Urian knew that his was.

Great Firmalione, he hadn't wanted this to get so far. He'd wanted the mages to be able to handle this without any Adamine Terra related interruptions. Go figure that the woman they were trying to hide this from had just become the star of the show.

Mina was a leader at heart. She couldn't just sit idly by as her cousins handled the affairs of her kingdom. It was a part of her nature to take over situations like this.

Urian licked his lips. He explained, "Once Gatlin has Adamine, he will have invitations to send out for the royal wedding. Isaac and myself will be the first on his list because he's been trying to murder us for the past decade or so. He'd want us to make sure we knew he was the top dog."

Isaac nodded his head. Despite all the pent up anger stowed inside of his body, he asked, "Do you know when Adamine will set off to find the Crimson Phoenix?"

"Tonight. She promised to meet him at midnight."

The man gave a pause. After a moment he mentioned, "We should gather the leaders of each group. Mira, you divided the mages into teams?"

Mirajane's head bobbed in agreement. "Erza is leading Team Fairy Tail South. Kagura is leading Team Mermaid Heel West. Sting has Team Sabertooth East. Lyon is over Team Lamia Scale North. I'll gather them in the hall for an emergency meeting."

Isaac gave a bow of his head. "That would be great, Mira. Thank you. It's no wonder Master Makarov trusts you with the guild."

As soon as Mira stood up, the entire table could hear Urian's chair squealing against the travertine floor. Urian explained, "I'll help Mira with collecting everyone. You know. She might get lost in the castle." He gave a charming grin to Mira, and Isaac narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm. Lost. Yes. Of course. You do that, Uri," Isaac commented. His brother's only response was scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably. Isaac had totally called him out.

One purple eye redirected itself to Laxus's hologram. This news seriously altered Isaac's original plans for storming the wall. Either way, that symbolic division of knocking down the Lancet Wall would happen. It would rock the Normans to their boots, and Isaac would be able to filter an army of mages through the passageway.

He just wondered which guilds would partake. He had sent out messages through the Magic Railroad, but no guild had answered back. No guild aside from Kindred Spirit, but that was because they were led by two young mage women. Most of the guilds in Lancet were controlled by older men and women. They were less likely to change the way things were for fear of their own deaths.

All the new blood in the kingdom wanted to begin this rebellion ASAP, but the old blood was more cautious. They were hesitant for fear of failure. Isaac needed something to join the guilds together. He needed a statement, a phrase, something to gather the people in masses.

His hand suddenly slammed down on the table, and the remaining members in the meeting room tossed their eyes his way.

Excitement coursed through his veins. Isaac knew exactly how to get the guilds to join, and it was all because of Adamine Terra. He pronounced, "Fight for equality! Rise with the Dragon Princess of Lione!"

"Isaac?" Makarov wondered to the man.

His feet were in the motion to dash away. Hands caught the doorframe, and Isaac excitedly explained, "I know how I can get the guilds to unite! Thank you! Sweet, Firmalione, thank you!" Hastily, Isaac stripped from his trench coat. It fluttered to the ground with the wind before Isaac launched himself out the window with massive raven's wings spreading along his back.

* * *

Her hands clasped a leather backpack together. Laxus watched the frantic motions as her slender, pale hands moved from item to item. Everyone else was busy gathering troops. Freed was under Catori's claws. Winry and Bickslow were with Evergreen. They were all doing their part to ready for the biggest battle they had ever been in, but somehow Laxus had found a reason to slip away.

His reason was the woman who his grey eyes were locked on to.

He didn't know what to say to her. She was busy as always, but for the first time in all the times that Laxus had watched her runaway from him, he wasn't sure if she would be able to come back.

Blonde hair rested against the closed door of her bedroom. He had words in his head and feelings in his body, but he couldn't get any of them to come out. As a matter of fact, he was partially berating himself for being such a pussy.

Adamine was off limits now. She should have always been, but Laxus couldn't help himself. She haunted his dreams. Every time she showed up on his doorstep, he couldn't help but wipe his trademark scowl off his face.

She would show up in the rain, in the snow, and in the sunlight. Every time, she looked just as strong and beautiful as the last, but Laxus had never acknowledged the feeling in his body as nothing more than lust. Now, he was forced to admit that despite it all Laxus Dreyar, the great and mighty, had a thing for Adamine Terra, the bull-headed and goofy.

"If you keep staring at me like that, you'll drill holes into the back of my head," Adamine commented, breaking the awkward silence between them. She turned from the wardrobe and proceeded to slip her arms through a new vest. "You don't want me to keep fighting with a title that I've already given up. Right? Is that what's going through your head?" she snarled, venom on her pointed tongue.

Laxus felt himself wanting to scowl. He should have known that comment to Adamine would burn and smolder. "I was pissed off when I said that, Mina, and you know it. I even apologized," he growled back.

"Yes, you did apologize, but that doesn't explain the expression you've had plastered onto your face ever since that day." She jumped on top of a dresser then leaned her elbows on her knees. The pose was so tomboyish that Laxus almost forgot he was arguing with a princess. Then again, Laxus had never seen Mina as anything but an equal.

"Adamine, you always run away from us. What's to keep you from coming back this time?" His voice was a growl, but it had less venom, less force.

Adam pulled her hair away from her neck and bore it for him. "This is what is going to keep me coming back, Laxus. Besides, I thought you wanted me to go."

"I do," he begrudgingly admitted. Laxus's tall body crossed the short distance between them. With a heavy landing, he sat down on the round bed in the center of the room. "I realize what I said was stupid, and I'm making up for it. See? I'm not always an asshole."

Snickering, Mina admitted, "No. No, you aren't, so are we good?"

He leaned back on his arms and looked at the ceiling. After drawing out the silence, Laxus teased, "I dunno. Maybe." He tossed her an easy grin, something that always came so simply when around Mina.

Adamine grinned back. "About Makarov and Mira's secret matchmaking…"

"Don't even worry about it. It never happened. Besides, didn't you lay your claim on Bickslow?"

Flush suffused her skin, and she stammered, "I-I don't know w-what came over me. One second I was checking to make sure he was doing okay. The next I was throwing him on the bed. That never happened with you any of the times we were t-together."

"Must mean that's who you want," he mentioned.

Adamine glanced away. She was so unaccustomed to romance and sex. Laxus really couldn't get mad at her. She lived in the woods with a dragon. She didn't have to deal with relationship gossip and human interaction. If she wanted to try a relationship with Bix, who was Laxus to deny her? Besides, what they really had was just a fling. A secret fling that Laxus kept hidden from everyone, including the Raijinshuu. Mina had just gone with it because she wanted to know what it was like to be with a man.

"I should get going," she mentioned. Her hand wrapped around the leather backpack.

"Yup, but there's something I want to show you before you go."

"Something to show me?"

"Yeah. Remember when you gave me one of your scales but I refused to eat it."

She nodded.

His calloused hand reached out to hers, and once the two intertwined their fingers, Laxus allowed his secret ability shine through. His skin cells flipped over to reveal their diamond backing. He didn't even miss the way that Adamine sucked in a surprised breath at the transfer of their magic.

"That's amazing, Laxus. When did this happen?"

He pulled his hand out of hers before someone caught them. "When you were on the altar and I was trying to get to you. No one knows, and don't tell anyone either. Last thing I want is for them to know that I had to rely on your help but still couldn't keep myself from being captured."

"They were using tricks to kidnap all of us. It couldn't be helped. Still pretty cool, though." A huge smile spread across her face. "You gunna be using that during the rebellion?"

Blonde brows rose. He hadn't thought about it. It would be pretty embarrassing if anyone found out about Laxus using Adamine's slayer magic. Maybe, if it came right down to it, though. Instead of answering, he just shrugged. "Don't you have a kingdom to liberate?" he intercepted.

Adamine snickered, "Yeah, and don't you have to help me out with that?"

"'Course, but here's the thing." Laxus reached down into his coat pocket. After fishing out his Sound Pods, Laxus shoved them into her backpack. "If you decide that you're going to stay in this kingdom instead of going back home, you're going to have to return those to me in person first."

"Understood, Master Laxus," she teased.

"Good. Now get out there and go see your husband before he realizes you're about to leave without saying goodbye." Laxus dropped his hand on top of Adamine's crazy spiked head. With those words between them, Laxus shut the door on the bedroom.

* * *

***sniffles* I have to write the icky part soon. Nooooooooooo! I do not like Gatlin. I don't wanna write it, but it's going to be fabulous so I have too. Ack! The things we writers go through just to make a good plot. Well, I hope it's good. I think it's good. Apparently, some of you agree. :)  
**

**You all have a magnanimous day! I am going to finish getting ready for finals. *more sniffling***

**Oh! Don't you forget to leave me a review on what you thought or what you suggest. (I'm looking at you my "glittering" partner in crime)**

**Ah. Plots and plans. Plots and plans. Oh, look at me. Now, I'm stalling. Okay. Fine! I'm really leaving this time. I promise!**


	25. Guilt Trip

**Argh! I wasn't planning on revealing this chapter to anyone just yet, but things are heating up. I want you to know about it! Oooh! I love this fight so much. It is not the big KABOOM that I have planned for you all, but it's a touch of a tease.**

* * *

Guilt Trip

Katja was prowling. She'd seen the fairies disappear into this swamp, but she didn't know just where they had gone to after that. Currently, her body stood amidst the bog's haze. As a master assassin, this was the perfect element to be in for her ambush. If she just knew where the fairies had gotten off to, she could easily dispose of them in the mushy swamp. Then, she could grab her prize, a prize Hollis had foolishly allowed to get away from him.

He was a damned idiot, but his idiocy had been to her and Sven's benefit. With Adamine Terra AKA Erianna Lancet under their control, Gatlin would release them from this accursed kingdom. Their mother's death would not be in vain.

With so much haze in the area, Katja didn't feel the need to keep her face covered. Carefully, she removed the niqab that covered everything from the top of her nose down. The cloth had been something that her mother had worn. Although it had once been worn for their religious practice, the Poison Siblings now sported the cloth for the benefit that came with hiding your face from the enemy. It always helped when no one knew the identity of their assassin, so she and Sven covered their faces when filling out contracts for their master.

Also, the extra cloth she wore assisted in keeping people from coming into contact with her poisonous skin. There wasn't a human alive that could touch her body. As a child, Katja had been fed small amounts of poison. As she aged, the amount of poison increased. Her body had formed an immunity, but her skin was now poisonous to the touch. She could kill, paralyze, or put to sleep anyone with just a touch depending on the type of magic she chose to use with her Poison Skin. It was a curse that kept her from coming into contact with anyone, but it was a curse needed to prevent Gatlin from laying hands on her.

She shifted in the cypress tree. Her gauntlet covered hands skimmed across the rough bark. There'd been many times that Katja and Sven had stalked in places just like this. The siblings hunted their prey for miles, for days, and they never quit until they'd taken their target. Out of all of Exile, they were the most notorious.

The Crimson Phoenix was famed for his destruction. The Heavy Metal Soldier was famous for his oversized blade. The Dark Haze was renowned for his ability to send an entire city into a fog. The Poison Siblings had their stealth. Each member of Exile had their talents, but out of them all Katja and Sven owned the title of assassins.

The sharp claws that tipped each one of Kat's fingers tapped lightly on the hard bark. She could have waited here forever. She had that kind of patience, but when her prey slipped from what looked like the swamp itself, Katja let a grin slide across her rosy red lips. "Got ya."

Her prey was stealthy. Princess Erianna had her eyes peeled for any hunters lurking in the darkness and haze, but as Katja stalked overhead, the dragon slayer would have never expected a sky bound predator.

She examined her prey. Erianna had a leather backpack strapped against her back. She wore combat boots that maneuvered her through the sludge of the bog. Her attire had changed from a ball gown to a pair of camo cargo pants and a loose slung black tank top. In her hair was the camo bandana she was famous for. Katja noticed with curiosity that the slayer even had a leather whip attached to a belt that hung off her curvy hips. Erianna had left prepared. The question was what was she leaving from?

Kat leaped from one tree branch to another in order to catch up to the hustling slayer. As soon as Katja thought she had the woman in her sights, she did something to surprise her assassin. Up ahead, crocodiles lazed in the swamp. They rested their bodies languidly and awaited their meal. Before Adamine could get within chomping distance, she slipped that leather whip from her hips to wrap it around a tree branch. Like a professional Tarzan, the princess of Lancet landed perfectly on the other side of the bog.

Erianna was rumored to be a powerful, strategic woman from all her contacts in Fiore, but to see it in person was another thing entirely. For all Katja knew, the slayer just may have escaped Hollis instead of him letting her go.

Either way, Adamine or Erianna or whatever the hell her alias was would be in Lance tonight. Her wedding would be within the week, and Kat had a ship to catch.

Stealthily, Kat slipped her niqab back to cover her face. With just her hazel eyes glistening above the fabric, she launched from the cypress. Her arm drew back for the first attack. Her magic let poison leak from the pores of her skin and out from the tiny holes in the tips of her gauntlets.

She looked like she was going to get a clean shot of Adamine's back when the woman roundhouse kicked her into the next century. One second Adamine hadn't even been paying attention. The next second Katja was getting sent into the future by the powerful thrust of an adamantine leg.

Her back snapped hard against one of the massive trees, but before she could become croc dinner, Kat drilled her gauntlets into the tree. Her booted feet rested solidly against the trunk as she snickered, "You're more attentive than you appear, your highness."

"And you're less stealthy than you're rumored to be, Poisoneva," Adamine greeted with the use of Katja's earned name.

Kat was Poisoneva and Sven was Poisonidan. Both of their names played from the poison ivy that their magic was said to originate from. How kind of the princess to remember their titles.

"I was ordered to subdue not kill. Had the order been different, you would already be foaming at the mouth from my claws." Katja raised her hand up, flaunting the black metal usually kept hidden by her cloak.

Adamine just smiled. It was a surprisingly sad smile. Kat wouldn't have expected her to have so much melancholy in those big, emerald eyes, but she did. Did she know what the payment for her retrieval was?

"If I wasn't already promised to another, I would let you catch me, but I have a hot date tonight. Can't be late for that," Adamine responded with a snarky charm.

Katja just smirked. "Your Phoenix's wings have been clipped. Surrender to me now, and I won't paralyze you with my abilities." Actually, Katja's threat was half-assed. Although Sven was a master of his trade, without Katja by his side he was weaker. Sven might not have rendered Hollis useless, but Kat was sure he had been stalled well enough.

Adamine tapped on her wrist like she was mentioning a clock. "Like I said, 'Hot Date'. I'll have to pass on the whole surrendering business, but we can make this quick." Her shoulders rolled, and the next thing Katja knew she was hanging her backpack on a low resting branch.

Once that was out of the way, Katja recognized Adam's battle position. She stood with her shoulders squared and her feet shoulder width apart. Well, if the dragon wanted to do things the old fashioned way…

Kat stripped herself of her cloak. Beneath the black shroud was tight fitting clothing. Her feet were encompassed in black, leather boots, and a dark purple sash flowed down from one hip. Across her left arm were matching purple bands.

Kat didn't even let the other woman get a warning. Her body moved in a lightning quick blur as her leg came crashing down towards Adamine's shoulder.

Immediately, the woman threw her hands up. Adamantine claws dug into Katja's leg, catching the blow. It was like Adamine knew not to sink her claws deeply into the fabric of Katja's pants to reveal her poisonous skin.

What. A. Bummer.

Hastily, Katja shifted her hips. Her free foot launched upwards in a spiral, and she flung herself out of Adamine's hands while thrusting her foot into the woman's face.

Head launching sharply to the left, Adamine let loose a burst of saliva before lunging back in. Her claws grew and sharpened. The mighty talons thrust outwards to slice a gauntlet covered fist away from her stomach.

The girl was good. Katja could tell it in the fire of her eyes. They were twin flames when Adamine landed a fist against Kat's face. She could be as good as she wanted though, but all Kat needed was a single touch. Then, it would all be over.

"Viper's Fangs," Katja demanded of her magic. Poison slipped from her skin like sweat, and she used the excess to drip into a reservoir at the base of her palm. As soon as Adamine was in range, she thrust her spiked fist out. The poison released and launched away like a powder, but Adamine was quick.

She snatched Kat's cloak up from the ground and shielded the blow by having it catch in the material. She didn't stop her defense there, though. The woman turned her defense into an attack.

Wrapping the material around Kat's forearm, Adamine snagged a hold of the woman. Her combat boots slipped underneath her, and as she fell Adamine announced, "Adamine Kiss." Her forehead snapped back for a head butt that should have split Kat's skull wide open.

Stars danced in her vision even when she caught herself. Yes, Adamine was good. Too good.

Katja let out a sharp hiss of pain when blood slithered down the side of her nose. The woman's adamantine skull had cracked skin.

Clawed fingers grabbed onto Adamine's leg, and she threw the woman on her ass. The two tumbled onto the ground. Limbs went flying as this fight got into a competition of who could punch who the hardest.

Kat's arms moved in a blur of blocking and attacking. The two were a beautiful mix of assault and defense as they rolled in the mud. "Roar of the Adamantine Dragon!" Adamine howled. Her lips sucked in the air then released it.

Katja's head should have been blown off her shoulders had she not ducked. Her hand sunk around Adamine's throat. She shoved her head into the swamp. The loud scuffle drew the attention of the crocs. All around they moved from the moist ground and into the murky waters.

Eyes studied a collection of bubbles making their ways closer to the brawling women, and Katja was thrust back. Adamine leaped from the water like a vengeful demon. Her fangs had lengthened, and her skin had turned to adamant. With claws digging into Katja's biceps, Adamine pronounced, "Stone Pillar Heavenwards!"

Katja's lips parted in shock as she and Adamine were launched into the cypress trees. Out of the threat of crocodilian fangs, the two leaped back into the branches.

Purple haze wafted around Katja's body from the sweat dripped along either side of her face. Her sweat was purple. Her tears were purple. It was an effect of the poison magic, and it made for a powerful attack. Katja commanded, "Purple Haze!"

The poison of her body boiled. It went from liquid to gas form, filling the air with a toxic effect. The poison was to be inhaled. Once in the system, it would cause the body to numb starting in the mouth and eyes until you went blind and tasteless. Then, it would eat away at your body until you were nothing but a paralyzed heap ready to be sent to Gatlin's new castle.

It was time to end this, and Katja knew she had to do it fast before Hollis showed up to ruin the fun.

* * *

Feminine grunts of exertion had Hollis's golden eyes narrowing. It was nearing midnight. Perhaps, Katja had found Adamine by now. Well, didn't that just completely suck. Not only was his left leg useless, but now he had to contend with defeating Kat then hauling Adamine's likely paralyzed body back to the ship. And, he had to do it within the hour.

Already, Hollis's right arm was beginning the early stages of paralysis. He could hardly use it, hardly bend it. He wouldn't be able to use it, and he knew that meant Cinder's right wing was disabled. Still, he would have to use it.

"Cinder, out," he directed the phoenix. Red arose from his tattoo, but it was far from the deep crimson that got him his name. Cinder's flaming body flickered on the bottom left and top right. She likely only had an hour left in her. "I need to get to them," he explained.

The phoenix let out a strained caw before attaching her vibrant wings to his back. Flames smoldered across his bare back, and he was hefted weakly from the ground. As soon as he entered the swampy battlefield, Hollis was nearly blown back by the amount of poison in the air.

Purple Haze filled the air. It wafted around his body and already added to the paralysis inside of his body. Hastily, he covered his body in flames to burn the poison. It wouldn't do much, but at least it would delay the effects.

Gold eyes squinted in the thick haze, and after a moment, Hollis caught sight of Adamine and Kat. The dragon slayer was pinioned to the spot by Katja's claws. Her hands clenched tightly to the poison bearer's forearm, but the question was huge. How do you defeat an enemy whose skin you can't touch?

Hollis knew how.

"Tattoo Magic: Phoenix's Burning Talons!" His hand shot out, a magic circle dancing at his fingertips. The crimson glowed powerfully, and as flames collected around him, Hollis loosed twin blasts of flame.

Katja's hazel eyes widened at the sudden attack, but Adamine just beamed. Her entire body shot to adamant. Sinking her claws into the fabric of Katja's ninja inspired attire, Adamine allowed herself to be bathed in flame.

While the flames burned away any impurities on Adamine's diamond hard skin and made her body shimmer even more, Katja's skin had the opposite effect. The poison she was emitting was burned off, evaporating instantly. Hollis and Cinder's flames created a hole in the haze, and he used that entrance to throw a flaming fist into Kat's face.

Even weakened, his blow sent stars dancing in Kat's vision. His breaths panted heavily when she went tumbling to the swamp, and he couldn't help his wobbling legs from going to one knee in front of Adamine.

"Are you… okay?" he panted.

"Better than you, but I can't feel my face. How long do I have?"

"Probably three hours. We have to get into the open ocean before Kat comes back. I have a little more than forty minutes before I'm down for the count." His body fell to his hands and knees when Cinder could no longer support her phoenix flames. "I hate to ask, but can you fly me to the ship?"

Adamine gave a nod. Her hands were still claws, ready for Katja in case she showed up. On her knees she moved over. When she placed one hand around Hollis's shoulders, readying for flight, a blast of poison shot her straight from below.

She let loose a roar, more animal than human, and howled, "Chakra Release: Third Eye!"

Hollis didn't have time to question it. If he hadn't seen it before, he would have likely fallen into her arms at the horns sprouting from her skull.

Adamine didn't even hesitate. As soon as Katja appeared on the tree limb, she rammed her horns backwards into Katja's body. The woman gushed blood, but Adamine didn't have time to keep going. She snapped, "Chakra Release: Heart!"

A pair of angelic looking wings burst from her back. They shred holes into the fabric of her black tank top, and instead of feathers, Adamine sported feathered scales that were diamond hard. She gave a spiraling slash of those wings to run across Katja's poisonous skin before diving off.

"Can she fly?" Adamine asked the man she carried.

"No. She can't. She would either have to track us through the trees or the swamp. Also, her attacks are indirect. Most are effect based like the move Purple Haze," he weakly explained, ashamed at himself for being so lacking in the face of an enemy. "If you get far enough away, you should be able to escape her. Besides, she can't lay traps because I took out her brother, Sven. He was tied up to an evergreen last time I saw him."

"Perfect," Adamine mentioned. Her large wings flapped one hard time, and she peered behind her for Katja.

The woman was following, but she was cursing with every inch Adamine put between them. Just to knock her even further off their trail, Adamine demanded, "Roar of the Adamantine Dragon!" She flipped backwards in the air and launched a mighty roar in the direction of their trailing assassin.

Katja let out a shrill scream of pure aggravation and just a dash of pain when her body was plastered against a tree.

Confidant that they'd lost her, Adamine flipped back over.

Even in his time of complete lameness, Hollis mentioned, "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

The slayer smirked. "Don't worry, Hollis. You aren't on my People Whose Ass I Need to Hand to Them List."

"Baby, there's a lot of things that I wouldn't mind you doing to my ass, but kicking it is not one of them." He cast a glance to the horizon and scowled. The moon was high overhead, and instead of summoning any feeling of relief, it just drew guilt from his body. Adamine was about to become a slave at the hands of Gatlin, and it was all his fault. Damn this country and damn Gatlin. The last thing Hollis wanted to do was ruin this powerful slayer. Talk about a guilt trip.

* * *

**Oh, man. We almost get to meet Gatlin and go through with the wedding B.S. I couldn't care less about Gatlin, but that Wall is about to come tumbling down! We're about to get Eren and Levi from Attack on Titan up in this _thang._  
**

**I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am. **

**As always, I give you my highest thanks. You are truthfully my inspiration, and I'm really grateful to you all.**

**(Insert bit about hoping you will review me)**


	26. For Freedom

**Eeeeeek! It's almost here! It's almost time for me to wring destruction upon this hideous kingdom! Muahahahahahaha! (Large blast of lightning crashes in the background) Laxus comments, "You gunna eat that?"**

* * *

For Freedom

Poison was taking its toll on Adam's body when she and Hollis tumbled to the floor of his vessel. They only had so much time before they were paralyzed, but they couldn't stay here. They had to get out in the ocean before Katja caught up with them.

Hollis's breaths came fast and hard underneath her. She saw how heavy his eyelids were. He looked to be struggling just to keep his golden gaze focused. Taking it upon herself, Adamine braced herself against the port side of the ship.

Her hands held her up despite their rigidity, and she forced her legs to move. Her body operated woodenly. Every step was a fight that shot agonizing pain up from her toenails to her scalp. Still, she bore through it.

Adamine's fangs grit against each other when she used her wings to get back onto the beach. Hastily, she untied the ropes that kept their vessel ashore then with a dragon's strength she pushed them off the thick sand.

Her boots dug hard into the sand, making instant sinkholes for her to be buried within, but she pulled. Her strong thighs and calves were used to the best of their abilities while Adamine waded in the water. Leather boots sloshed in icy froth.

The chill of the autumn water did nothing to help Adamine's growing paralysis. Despite it all, she pressed on, and with a final grunt and thrust, Adamine set the ship floating out into the bay.

"Is there anything we can do about the poison?" she hissed. Pain jolted through her when she leaped back into the ship. The agony was so strong that she dropped to her knees, gripping her abdomen.

Hollis's face was pressed hard against the wooden deck, but he groaned, "No! It'll pass though. I've been through this before. It'll pass in a few hours." He let out an agonized moan before rolling to his side. Hands scampered along a shelf overhead until Hollis found the armlet that connected his energy to the ship. Locking it on, he explained, "The port's a few hours out, and the ship's been enchanted to go directly there. I have enough energy to get us there, but if we get attacked we're screwed."

Through gritted teeth, Adamine joked, "Guess that means we can't get attacked then." Was that gallow's humor? Hollis knew he liked this woman for a reason.

Grinning through the spasms, Hollis agreed, "Guess so."

* * *

Isaac stood with a grin crossing his face. It had worked! His plan had succeeded. As his one purple eye glanced down amongst the Lancet mages that had gathered in the common grounds of his estate, Isaac couldn't have felt any better about his ambush.

All it had taken was one woman, just the mention of her name through the Magic Railroad had caused mages to change their minds. After twelve years of working the background, Adamine Terra had returned to Lancet. Their Dragon Princess of Earth and Salvation had entered the scene to encourage the greatest battle Lancet had yet to seen, and all it had taken was a whisper, Isaac's whisper.

His eyes surveyed the many mages he stood high above. On the balcony of his castle, Isaac could count the guilds. Black Crow lurked in the background. Grimm had a battalion of mages that stood with their arms crossed. Effervescence and the Band of Fallen mingled close by Isaac's estate. They were four out of the top five in the kingdom. Number one was already on their way to the Wall with the Raijinshuu, Pearl, and Laxus, and all Isaac could think about was how bad he wished Adamine could see her countrymen now. She would gush with pride.

In her place Isaac gushed. He couldn't stop the amazed grin at the sight of all his mage family standing tall in the presence of an enemy. At his right Urian didn't look like he was anywhere close to unimpressed. The man stood on the balcony railing. His hands were balled into eager fists, and his glacial eyes were wide with the intent of battle.

Behind the two princes stood the leaders of the groups and Makarov, the only guild master that had come to Lancet. A hand touched Isaac's shoulder, and he glanced down at Master Makarov with his one good eye.

"You'll make a wonderful king, Prince Isaac," Makarov mentioned.

Isaac didn't even have a single clue how to respond to that. His jaw was still unhinged at the amount of mages that had gathered in his backyard. Despite it all, he took an audible gulp. "I only hope that I can live up to Adamine's reputation. She's the reason they're here. Not me."

"If it wasn't for you telling them, they wouldn't think they had a reason," Makarov suggested.

Isaac ran his hand across the back of his neck then looked to the leaders of the groups. Erza, Kagura, Sting, and Lyon all grinned at him. Sting gave a thumbs up. Kagura bowed her head. Erza crossed her hand over her armored heart. Lyon gave him a charming grin. They all had his back.

"Have the battalions been established?" Isaac wondered, voice full of kingly authority.

Bacchus shouted, "Wild!" Behind him, his team roared, "Four!" Well, that was one group. Bacchus approached Isaac and hung off his shoulder. The two of them got along surprisingly well, and the man withdrew a flask of moonshine to press to his lips. "This means we got to lead the guild Fast Track?"

"Precisely. Think you're wild enough for it?" Isaac taunted.

Bacchus lifted his flask high in the air then let out a mighty battle cry meant for the warzone. "I'll show you just how wild I can get!" he cried.

Zac beamed with his doubled canines. "Erza, Fairy Tail is guiding Effervescence. Sting, you have the Band of Fallen. Kagura, I'm entrusting Grimm to you. Lyon, you're over Black Crow. This is the only chance we've got, so we can't let it get past us. Kagura, I'll need you to sneak past the wall to detain any guards that haven't gone to the wedding."

She gave him another bow of understanding. Isaac couldn't get over this. It was actually about to happen. He was about to free his country.

Turning from the generals, Isaac took one more look at his brother. Urian was howling his delight and pumping up the crowd. The entire area became a font of magical energy. It filled Isaac's secluded castle up with life and light and hope. With so much power backing them up, there was nothing that their countrymen couldn't do.

He allowed a grin to cross over his lips, and before he knew he was doing it, Isaac hopped on the banister with his brother. The two men roared, "For freedom!"

* * *

**Talk about contrast. Adamine=impending doom Isaac=overwhelming hope. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Tell me what you think when you think it!**

**Oh! Oh!**

**Look this way! Yes, you, you in the back who isn't paying attention! Look over here!**

**I just want y'all to know that I have a poll up on my profile. I want to continue this series, but I want to do it through other characters. If you want to see the members of Exile get a story, check out my poll. If you have pairing ideas of story ideas, PM me or leave them in a review.**

**Also, I have some plans involving Winry and Catori, Bickslow's sisters. If you want to see their stories do that whole PM and reviewing thing as well. For some reason, I feel like Winry and Laxus would make a cute couple. Herm. I could call it Laxry!**

**Note! I am secretly a romance writer (yes, don't tell anyone but it's the truth) I love a good romance story, but it has to have action in it. So, pairing ideas are lovely things for me to know about.**


End file.
